Ron Stoppable: Secret Identity
by FAH3
Summary: [FINISHED!] Look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's  RON?
1. Guard Duty

Well, here it is. It might not be much, but at least I've finally got it started. Since this is the first chapter, I ask no flames for right now. Oh, I don't own Kim Possible or work with Disney.

* * *

_**Ron Stoppable:**_

_**Secret Identity**_

It was a nice bright day with a cool breeze blowing through the air. Not one dark cloud lined the sky above them as they lie on the cool green grass. Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. She looked at him, asleep with a smile on his face. The bruises from their last fight were almost gone, and he almost looked normal again. Of course, lately, Ron wasn't exactly as normal as he used to be. Recent events had totally changed their lives forever, and made her realize how special he was to her. And she realized he would do anything for her, even risk his life to save her. They had loved each other before then, but it was thanks to recent events that made her know that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. In a weird sort of way, she had Drakken to thank for it.

**_Two years earlier._** The complex was sealed tight, nothing in and nothing out. Five guards were on patrol around the complex, while four guards and trip wires were guarding every entrance. Each guard was a top level operative for the Government Agency Global Justice. Each agent there was the best of the best. For a normal thief or intruder, entrance to this complex would be almost impossible. To the person that was well hidden from their line of sight, it would be an interesting challenge! The hidden person couldn't get to the roof of the complex either. Barbed wire on top of the concrete wall, guard towers with automated tracking and machine guns. Trip wires were at the base of the wall as well. Whatever was hidden in this base was obviously important. Global Justice wouldn't have this much security for a loaf of bread or a refrigerator. The person cracked their knuckles, and began to stealthy make their way around the complex, looking for another way to access it.

"How about Pizza?" one guard asked his friend as they guarded a side entrance.

"Again? We've had that for a week straight!"

"Well I'm not eating a burger!"

"How about some seafood?"

"I know this good burger joint."

Before the guard could react to his friend's sudden change of heart, he noticed that two of the guard towers spotlights went of-line. If the lights were out, that meant thetowers were off-line as well! Both shared the same power lines. It should have been changed a long time ago, but GJ never did because no on ever tried to infiltrate this facility. When their back up generator didn't kick in, the guard became concerned.

"Stay on your toes, James. I think something's up. James? Ralph?" the guard asked. When he turned, he saw that his friend, and his other fellow guards, were missing!

He looked near the towers, and all around himself! Where were the other guards? Something wasn't right! There should be three other guards around here on patrol!

He drew his sidearm and cocked a bullet into the chamber. Something was defiantly not right! He stayed where he was, constantly looking all around himself. Every single little sound was making him nervous. The gathering sweat was already starting to soak his uniform under his arms, his breathing starting quicken as fear started to grip him. He requested this assignment because no one was crazy enough to try and break into this place! Looks like he thought wrong! He had to activate the alarm system, except there was only one problem. The device he needed was on one of the other guards, and the nearest control panel was at the base of the guard tower! Before he could act, a hand grabbed the back of his neck and threw him against a wall! When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a glowing green fist coming straight at him!

Searing pain surged through his face when it made contact! Not only was his nose broken, but part of the skin had been burned by intense heat! He looked up to see a gloved hand grab him by the throat and start to squeeze!

"Access codes, dork! I want them now!" the feminine voice demanded!

"I-I don't know the codes!" the agent said, trying to breath through his mouth as the grip tightened!

"Don't give me that crap! Access codes now, or I see how long it takes to burn off human flesh!" the voice threatened as the agent felt increasing pain against his throat!

He began to hyperventilate as the pain became worse! Tears were already rolling down his face and letting out a few small moans as the pain increased!

"0911! The access code is 0911! It bypasses all the security systems!" the agent shouted, hoping the pain would stop!

He felt the hand free his throat and the sting of the night air as it hit the wounded flesh of his neck! The last thing the agent saw was the black heel of a boot heading toward his face before he was forcibly sent into the world of dreams and fantasies!

* * *

The massive titanium doors slid open to reveal the state of the art laboratory that sat five stories beneath the once heavily secured bunker. Two lone figures walked inside the chilled room to see the machine that they had come for. One smiled as he enjoyed his victory while the other looked like she could really care less! 

"This had better be worth it, Drakken! I have better things to do than break into a lab!" the raven haired woman said as she glanced around the darkened laboratory.

"Oh, it is Shego! That machine you see there is the most advanced weapon ever created!" Drakken told her.

"So what does it do?" she asked him.

"What does it do? WHAT DOES IT DO? OH! WHAT DOESN'T IT DO?" Drakken asked while sounding like a kid in a chocolate factory!

"You don't know, do you?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no I don't. Still, it must be of some great importance to have this much security guarding it!" Drakken said as he found the light switch.

Once the lights illuminated the lab, Drakken marveled at the size of the massive machine! The base of the devise alone was seven feet tall with the controls mounted in the middle with it. The device mounted on the base looked like it belonged to a jet engine more than a weapon. Drakken just smiled as he looked at it.

"I can't wait to have this sitting in the lair!" Drakken said as he licked his lips.

"One question, Dr. D. How do we get it out of here?" Shego asked him.

Drakken's smile quickly turned into a frown as he realized he had underestimated its size.

"It's just a slight miscalculation! Now there must be a door out of here or something." Drakken said as he started to search the lab and different control panels.

"This is going to take forever! Let's take the easy way out." Shego said and walked past Drakken.

"What way is that, Shego?" Drakken asked his assistant.

Drakken turned just in time to see one whole wall of the lab explode in a fiery blast of green plasma! He covered his face from the flying debris and the large cloud of smoke and dust that followed! When he looked up again, he saw that the newly made hole lead straight into a near by hanger bay, along with a few of Global Justice's new and highly advanced air ships!

"My way!" Shego smiled as the alarms blared and armed agents came rushing into the hanger!

"Oh, goodie! Time for some more fun!" Shego said as a sadistic smile spread across her pale face, and green plasma irrupted from her hands. Drakken just hoped Global Justice had good health coverage as he saw Shego rush in, and heard the screams of Global Justice Agents as they were knocked to the cold hanger floor. Or sent flying _into_ a few of the air ships inside the hanger.

* * *

Kim and Ron were enjoying each others company as they sat through the movie. Kim didn't really care for it, but it was a reason to go somewhere beside Bueno Nacho. They had tried to watch this movie once before, but they were rudely interrupted by Team Impossible! It was a nightmare having to deal with them and get everything between them and Team Possible settled. They were upset about Kim and Ron putting a glitch in their 'profits,' and tried to force Team Possible to quit. Of course, their biggest mistake was sending a spike to Wade's system. If it wasn't for him, Team Impossible wouldn't be working for Global Justice and working for free. Kim made a mental note to try and thank Wade for his help. 

Well, the one good thing about Wade trying to get his system back up and running was that she and Ron finally had some free time to spend with each other. Especially now he got the idea of a theme song out of his head! There was school and missions, but they really didn't count as dates. With Kim's father watching them like a hawk, and him bribing the Tweebs to bug the tree house, they didn't have that much time to spend with each other. They just sat back and enjoyed the movie. That's when four familiar beeps echoed across the theatre, instantly spoiling the moment between the two love birds.

"Sounds like Wade's got his system up and running again." Ron said as Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Sounds like it. What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim whispered to the image of the ten year genius.

"We just got a hit from the new and improved site! Drakken's out again, and looks like the effects of the mind control shampoo have lost their effect on Shego." Wade told her.

"Back together again, huh?" Kim asked him.

"Oh yeah! They've recently stolen a brand new experimental laser from one of Global Justice's research facilities. It's a brand new medical device. When programmed right, it can eradicate certain things like cancer and leave other bodily organs intact. When it isn't, in theory, it's supposed to be able to blast through anything. Including 99 foot thick Titanium!" Wade told them.

"Why do scientists make things like that?" Kim asked herself.

"Really! It's practically a magnet for super villains to come along and take them!" Ron said to his girlfriend.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!" a gruff voice shouted from the audience.

"Sorry!" Kim shouted back. "Do you have a fix on their location?" Kim asked Wade.

"Oh, yeah! Drakken still subscribes to Super Villain Digest, and I've got his address when I hacked into their computers. Global Justice is sending you a ride since it involves one of their projects, and the rest of our rides are still on the paid vacation Team Impossible gave them."Wade told them.

"Still? Man, how long is that thing going to last?" Ron asked himself.

"According to the notes Team Impossible left behind, for at least another three weeks."Wade told him.

"Wow, they really did give them some time off." Ron said to himself.

"Let's get ready, Ron. Please and Thank You." Kim said and turned off the Kimmunicator.

As they made their way to the exit, she heard Ron starting to hum a few chords to a song that was driving her nuts!

"For the last time, Ron, WE DON'T NEED A THEME SONG!" Kim shouted at him.

"Keep it down!" someone in the audience shouted.

"SORRY!" Ron shouted back.

* * *

Author's Note(s): I apologize if this was boring, but I'm still working on the rest as well as the sequel to Redemption. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon since I've got a whole week off from work. Until next time. 


	2. Another Fight, Different Result

I've finally got chapter two written. I hope you readers enjoy it.

* * *

Kim landed with ease and removed the parachute as soon as her feet on the soft snow. Ron landed with a thud, and was starting to be pulled along the snow as his parachute caught the wind that was blowing strong!

"Why does this always happen to me?" Ron asked as he removed the parachute in a panic! Ron turned just in time to see the chute being blown off of a cliff by the gusts of wind.

Ron took a deep, relieved breath and rejoined Kim.

"Where's Rufus at?" Kim asked as she noticed the missing lump in his pocket.

"He's still with the Tweebs. You were in such a rush to get here; I didn't have time to get him after we left the movie." Ron told her. Kim was surprised at this bit of information. Ever since Ron bought Rufus from Smarty Mart, he rarely went anywhere without him. That included their dates!

Ron finally looked up at the hideout, and the sight he saw confused him for a few seconds.

"Wait a minute! Didn't we already blow this lair up? I could swear we did when I was Zorpox!" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"He probably builds all his hideouts like this. This is Drakken we're talking about." Kim told Ron as they made their way to the lair. Ron made a mental note on how part of this lair looked way too much like the asylum from House on Haunted Hill.

* * *

"Soon, with this device, the whole world shall bow down before me!" Drakken shouted as he looked at his prize.

"I'm getting so sick and tired of him saying that! This happens every time he gets a stupid idea!" Shego said to herself as she sharpened the claws on her gloves.

In her head, she was counting down how many minutes until the cheerleader showed up. Everything had become so routine, she could easily predict how long it would be until Kimmie and her buffoon friend of a sidekick would show up.

"Shego, you could at least show a little enthusiasm!" Drakken whined as he noticed she was ignoring him.

"Why should I? You don't even know how to use that thing!" Shego told him.

"I'm just basking in the glow of our latest victory!" Drakken told her.

"Yeah, and instead of trying to learn how to use it, you've been standing around like an idiot and shouting how the world will bow to you! Well it ain't going to happen just because you say it Moron! Why don't you try and get that through your thick skull!" Shego said as she got up and walked to another part of the lab.

"But just think of the possibilities!" Drakken said to her.

"How about you figure out how to work that thing? I've just made the top of Global Justice's hit list to get that and all you're doing is goofing off like an idiot! GOD! IT'S NO WONDER KIMMIE ALWAYS KICKS OUR ASS EVERY TIME!" Shego shouted. She was getting so sick and tired of the same old crap! It was so tempting for her to quit and go solo! Hell, she should go solo! She had more common sense in her little toe than that blue skinned dimwit had in his whole peanut sized brain! She could probably take over the world in half the time it took him to think of a stupid plot that wouldn't work if his life depended on it!

* * *

Above the two villains, stealthy moving through the air ducts, Kim and Ron had heard the whole argument that had just unfolded before them. Both hoped that this little blow up would probably leave the villainous duo too distracted for them to notice their presence until it was too late.

"You know, I've always wondered why Shego stays with Drakken." Ron said.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Kim asked him as she reached for her laser lipstick as they neared the grate above the lab.

"Obviously, she can't stand him! If there isn't any romance, and can't stand each other, then why does she still hang around him?" Ron asked his friend.

"Probably for the money." Kim said as she cut through the grate.

"But isn't Drakken flat broke?" Ron asked her.

Now that Kim thought about it, Drakken probably didn't have that much money left after the Bueno Nacho fiasco. Why was she staying with Drakken if it wasn't for the money? Kim shook the thought from her head and went back to what she was doing!

She grabbed the grate and lifted it into the vent as she finished cutting through it.

* * *

"Honestly, Shego! Couldn't you show at least some interest now and again?" Drakken asked her.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Shego shouted at him.

"Don't let us interrupt anything. By all means, keep arguing." Kim said as the duo dropped from their hiding place and landed on their feet.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken shouted in surprise. "SHEGO!"

"Wow, they got here faster than usual!" Shego said to herself as she checked the nearby clock.

"SHEGO!" Drakken bellowed again.

"All right, I'm on it! Don't get your boxers in a twist!" Shego said as she ignited her fists and leapt into action as she lunged for Kim!

Drakken had learned enough from their past failures and fights to know that while Kim fought Shego, the buffoon would be trying to destroy the laser! Sure enough, he Kim's sidekick, he couldn't remember the name, heading toward his new toy! Drakken couldn't let him destroy it, but he didn't know how to fight! That's why he had minions!

"SHEGO! THE BUFOON IS GOING FOR THE LASER!" Drakken shouted to his emerald assistant.

"Well, do something about it! I'm a little busy!" Shego told him as she dodged a few kicks.

"Dude! The name's Stoppable!" Ron said, frustrated at the fact that the mad scientist couldn't remember his name! Only one time did Drakken remember his name, and Ron had to threaten him with an ass kicking! That's when Ron looked up to see the heel of an emerald green boot before it made contact with his face!

"Very predictable, Stoppable!" Shego said as she saw the young blond teenager clutching his face as blood oozed out from between his closed fingers. He wished he had brought Rufus with him! Every time Ron and Kim were down, the little guy was always able to sabotage Drakken's machine!

"You're going to regret that, Shego!" Kim shouted as she dashed at Shego.

"Bring it on, Princess!" Shego said as she readied herself for the oncoming attack.

Drakken just smiled as he hurried to the control panel and started to press a few buttons. With the sidekick down, and Shego fighting Kim, he had the perfect distraction! He was just guessing, but his luck was obviously still with him as he heard the large weapon start humming to life. A sadistic smile spread across his blue skinned face as he tried to find out which part of the controls would allow him to aim and fire the device.

"Are we getting slow, Kimmie?" Shego asked as she fought the teen hero, already getting in a few blows.

"Why don't you just shut up and stand still!" Kim shouted as she launched another series of attacks.

"If you're going to hit me, then just go ahead and hit me Princess!" Shego shouted, enjoying the fact that she was pissing the young woman off. She always enjoyed getting on Kim's nerves!

Ron looked up from the pain that shot through his nose and saw Kim and her arch enemy in another fight, but started to feel a grip of panic flood over him as he saw what Drakken was doing! The laser was up and running, and Drakken had aimed it at the fight that was going on between Kim and Shego!

"Farewell, Kim Possible!" Drakken said with a sadistic smile as he aimed the laser at Kim!

Ron didn't even bother to think about what he had to do, he didn't have to. Pure gut instinct kicked in and took control as he got to his feet and made a mad dash toward the fight! He could only hope that he would be able to get Kim out of the way of the laser's path in time!

"KP, LOOK OUT!" Ron bellowed as he slid in the direction of the brawling women, pushing both of them aside with his momentum.

There was a bright flash of blue light as Ron skidded to a stop, and all three watched as a ball of bright light came hurdling toward Ron! His only thoughts before the blast hit him was how sorry he was that he wouldn't be there for KP anymore.

"Take care of her, Rufus." Ron whispered before the blinding light hit!

All he could feel was white hot pain shooting through him, like he was being slowly torn apart! Pain was flooding every part of him, overloading every single nerve that he had in his body! He screamed as loud as he could as the pain was becoming too overwhelming! He couldn't even hear anything else but his own shouting as his cries of pain echoed through the laboratory! For a minute, he thought he could hear Kim screaming. Soon, everything went black!


	3. Wake Up Call

I had ideas just rolling out of my head after the last post. So I now give to you Chapter three. Did Ron survive? Read and find out!

* * *

Black. That was all he could see. It was just nothing but black. Wasn't there supposed to be a tunnel and a light at the end of it? The pain was gone, and it seemed like everything had just stopped. No noise, no smell, no nothing! Slowly, he started to hear something. He didn't know what it was at first, but only at first. Then he made it out. It was a beeping. A slow beeping, one after another! Almost all of his senses were starting to come back to him. He took a deep breath, but noticed something different about the air he was breathing. He slowly started to lift his eye lids. The light was blinding at first, making him squint for a little bit. His eyes soon adjusted, and he was able to fully open his eyes all the way!

Ron scanned the room briefly, trying to see if he could find anything he recognized. It was clean, but it was also small. He turned his head in the direction he heard the beeping, and saw that it was a heart monitor! He was in a hospital! As he looked at the machine, he noticed the name of the hospital was on it. He was in the hospital Kim's mom worked at! The memories of what had happened to him earlier were still fresh in his mind, and he wondered why he wasn't dead. Maybe Drakken had screwed up and put it on the wrong settings? He looked around the small room, and found something that brought a broad smile to his face. Sitting in a near by chair, fast asleep, was his best friend Kim and his naked mole rat Rufus. Ron tried to say something, but found an oxygen mask was over his face. No wonder the air had something funny about it when he was breathing. He slowly reached up and removed it, feeling a slight soreness in his muscles as he used them. He took a slow deep breath of normal air and looked at the sleeping forms in the chair.

"KP, what time is it?" Ron asked her.

Kim moved slightly as she opened her eyes, registering the question Ron had asked her. She glanced at her wrist watch briefly, trying to focus her eyes on the watch's face.

"It's about 3:30, Ron." She said as she started to drift off to sleep again.

That's when Kim's eyes bolted wide open and looked straight at Ron. Before Ron, or the naked mole rat, could make any sort of move, Kim was holding Ron in a tight bear hug and crying into his shoulder as Rufus lay on the cold tiled floor and rubbed his rear from the hard landing from his rude awakening.

"Ron, I was so scared!" Kim said as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Ron could already feel part of the thin gown become damp from the tears Kim was shedding.

"KP, I'm okay. Just try to calm down. Man, I've never seen you get so upset before." Ron said as he stroked her back.

"Ron, you've never gotten hurt like this before! I was scared you wouldn't wake up!" Ron said as she propped herself up.

"KP, I was only out of it for a couple of hours." Ron told her. He wasn't sure if it was hours or not, but he assumed that was how long it was since he was in a hospital with an IV in his arm.

"A few hours? A FEW HOURS? Ron, you've been in a coma for three weeks!" Kim told him.

Ron's jaw just dropped when he heard what Kim told him. Three weeks? Three weeks of his life were gone, just like that and he didn't even know it? It felt like he woke up from a post work out nap, but not a coma! Of course, he had never been in a coma before.

"Ron, what's the last thing you remember?" Kim asked him as Rufus climbed onto the bed and onto his master's shoulder.

"Um – Don't really know. I pushed you out of the way, laser came on. Then I felt like I was being pulled in every direction! There was a lot of pain, and I thought I heard you screaming." Ron said as a concerned look started to g row on his face.

"KP, what happened?" Ron asked his best friend.

* * *

Kim rushed to Ron's side as his limp body fell to the floor. She had watched in horror as he took the energy blast that was meant for her! She had screamed at the sight of him in pain, but she doubt Ron or anyone else heard her. Ron had screamed so loud that it terrified her to the core! She knew what the laser would do, and she was so scared out of her mind that he was dead! She checked for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it! It was weak, but he was alive!

"YOU LOW LIFE SNAKE! YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT HER AND NOT EVEN TELL ME? I SHOULD BLAST YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!" Shego shouted as her hands ignited and started to burn bright!

"N-now Shego, I was aiming at Kimberly Anne! I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have missed!" Drakken explained to his angry assistant as he sweated bullets.

"Pretty sure? PRETTY SURE? **PRETTY SURE MY ASS!**" the villainess roared.

Shego was ready to turn Drakken into a southern fried moron when she noticed the worried look that appeared on his face. He wasn't looking at her, but at something past her! Shego turned around and saw Kim slowly stand to her feet, with a look of such utter rage that it sent chills down Shego's spine! The only time she saw a look like that was when she looked in the mirror, and when Kim fought her at Bueno Nacho!

"Ready for round two, Princess?" Shego asked Kim as she took another fighting stance.

Kim just stood there, teeth grinding together and bared, her brow furrowed, and the sound of her knuckles popping as she tightened both of her fists!

"I think we might be in trouble." Drakken whimpered as he noticed the fire in Kimberly's eyes.

"Come one, Kimmie. That ain't gonna scare me." Shego told Kim as she saw her muscles tensed.

"Bring it on, BITCH!" Kim said with so much hate and ice that Shego could have sworn she heard her own voice coming from Kim's mouth!

Shego went in for the attack, and launched a flaming fist right a Kim's face! Shego was taken back to see Kim catching her fist four inches before it made impact! Even though Kim was wearing gloves, she could tell the heat was burning her hand. Kim never changed the expression on her face! Just so much anger and hate in that one look that it made Shego think that Drakken might actually be right!

"You know what I really hate?" Kim growled.

"Your boy toy got fried?" Shego asked, hoping this wasn't a repeat of history!

"That, AND YOUR FACE!" Kim shouted as she landed her fist right in between Shego's eyes!

Shego closed her eyes and gently rubbed the point of impact, trying to shake off the blow! When Shego turned around, and before she could even try to act, she received a high kick to the mouth! Shego clutched her lips as they ached from the blow! She removed her left hand and saw smeared drops of red on her emerald green glove!

"You're going to pay for that, Kimmie!" Shego said as she went in for another attack!

Before Shego could move, Kim drove an uppercut straight into her abdomen, expelling all the oxygen from her lungs! Shego clutched her stomach as she fell to her knees and tried to regain her breath! That's when Kim grabbed both sides of her head, and shoved her knee into Shego's face! Shego was on the floor and saw the drops of crimson dripping to the floor from her nose and felt something weird in her mouth. She spit the two foreign objects out of her mouth, only to see that they were to of her teeth!

"You little!" Shego growled as she got up and threw another flaming punch at Kim!

Kim dodged, grabbed Shego's wrist, and with all her might; she drove her elbow down onto the villainess' forearm! Shego screamed as she felt the bone in her arm break from the blow! That's when Kim backhanded her with a clinched fist, knocking Shego to the ground! Shego cradled her injured arm as she tried to stand up again. She looked at Kim, and saw that the look on her face was still there! Then something happened that freaked Shego a little bit. A smile appeared on Kim's face. A smile showing that she enjoyed the shape she had put the criminal in, along with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Shego? Your wittle arm hurts?" Kim asked, mocking the tone Shego always used when they fought. That smile could have put Shego's to shame! That's when Kim preformed a roundhouse kick to Shego's head, and knocked the woman unconscious.

That's when Kim looked up and focused her glare on the quivering form of Dr. Drakken. Slowly, Kim started to walk toward the mad scientist. Drakken could have sworn that every foot step echoed in the lair as she moved toward him.

"Now, Kimberly Ann, what would your parents say about your behavior?" Drakken asked her, trying to find some way of avoiding a severe beating.

"They'd probably tell me to make sure you end up in worse shape than Shego." Kim growled as she bared her teeth again, like a wolf coming for the kill! "Damn you! **And damn the whore that had you!**" Kim growled in hate.

"Now, can't we just call this a draw?" Drakken asked her.

"**_DRAKKEN!_**" Kim roared as she began to run toward him and leapt into the air.

"I want my mommy!" Drakken squeaked before the teen hero's knee made contact with the center of his face!

* * *

Ron just sat in his bed, amazed at the story he had just heard from his girlfriend. Rufus just sat on Ron's shoulder with his mouth hanging open. Ron glanced at Kim's hands, and saw her right hand was bandaged. Was Kim being serious? Did she actually beat the living crap out of Drakken and Shego because him?

"W-what happened to Drakken?" Ron asked, not sure he wanted to know what Kim did to her arch foe.

"They had to remove his testicles from his body cavity." Kim said as she looked down, ebarassed and ashamed of what she had done to the villain.

Ron just winced as soon as he heard what Kim told him.

"Both of them?" Ron asked her.

"Both of them." Kim said.

Ron was just wide eyed for a second. He never knew Kim had it in her to inflict that much punishment! Then a small smile started to form as a small chuckle escaped his lips. Then the smile grew wider and turned into a full fit of laughter! Pretty soon, Kim and Rufus joined in on the laughing fit!

"P-poor Drakken! Guess he won't be the same ever again! Now he'll sound more like a chipmunk from now on!" Ron said as the laughing started to die down.

"So what happened to them?" Ron asked Kim.

"Shego's almost completely healed Global Justice's medical staff replaced the missing teeth, and reset her arm. Her nose might not be the same. And Drakken, he'll have to learn not to walk with his legs closed together." Kim told him. Ron just broke out in another fit of laughter!

* * *

"Are you sure this is the same patient?" Doctor Andrea Possible asked as she examined the test results on Ron.

"Yes ma'am. I re-ran the tests four times. His immune system is better than his last doctor's appointment. His heart rate, blood pressure, and everything else is better than normal. It's as if his body healed everything about him! There's no reason why he can't go home today." The nurse told the doctor.

"Not yet. Let's keep him one more night for observation." Dr. Possible said as she examined the results one more time.

When Kim brought Ron into the ER, he barley had a pulse. It looked like his whole body would give out any minute. Then almost over night, he started to improve. Now it looked like his health was equal to Kim's! Something strange was definitely going on here. The only problem was she couldn't figure out what! Here's hoping her gut was wrong this time. But like her daughter's gut instinct, it rarely was.


	4. No Place Like Home

Here's where Ron starts to discover what the laser had done to him. It's not much, but I felt like doing something simple with this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

It felt good to be in a room he knew. It was nice to be where he recognized everything. It was also great to lie down on his own comfortable bed again! His good old red jersey with his black shirt was far better than the paper thin gown he had to wear in that hospital! Ron let out a deep sigh as he felt the cool sheets of his bed beneath him. His parents had picked him up from the hospital and drove him home. Kim had to go on a mission at the last minute, or she would have been there with him. At least Rufus kept him company. The little mole rat had stayed with him since Kim took him to the hospital with her. Rufus was now curled up in his little bed and fast asleep. Ron had the same idea in mind. Because he had a clean bill of health, Dr. Possible said he could start school again the next day. Ron was hoping for at least a day or two to be at home. Just so Kim could nurse him back to health. He pulled the sheet over himself and closed his eyes to wait for sleep's gentle embrace.

He had only taken a few deep breaths when he felt a weight on top of him! He opened his eyes to find a sweaty, and still very beautiful, Kim straddling him.

"KP? How did you get in here?" Ron asked her.

"I snuck inthrough the window. After the mission, I thought I would come to check up on you." She said as she gently kissed his forehead. Ron just smiled at the pleasant sensation.

He glanced to try and see the time on his clock when he noticed something about Kim's mission clothes. They were tatters, but the collar of the shirt had been ripped and was revealing more cleavage than it was originally supposed to. Ron's eyes bulged as he saw the two soft globes of his best friend being pushed by the pale blue satin material beneath her shirt.

"See anything you like?" Kim asked him as a sultry smile.

"Um – wow! Ah, is it getting hot in here?" Ron asked in a nervous voice.

He liked what he saw, but both Kim and he had agreed to take it slow. And this was more like slamming the fast forward button!

"I think I know how to make it hotter." Kim said as she lightly kissed Ron on the lips.

"Oh wow! Wait, we can't do this yet! W-we agreed to-" Ron said before Kim put one finger against his lips.

"I know. But I love you, and I want to do this. I want to show you how much I love you." Kim whispered as kissed him softly.

Ron slightly moaned and started to kiss her back.

"Ron?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron asked he, lost in a daze.

"It's time to get up." Kim told him.

"What?"

* * *

"It's time to get up, Ron." She whispered again.

"RON! TIME TO GET UP! YOU"LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" his mother shouted, making Ron open his eyes.

"What? Where? AW, MAN! Why did I have to wake up now?" Ron asked as he realized he was only dreaming! Wait, did his mom say school? But it was noon when he got home! He must have slept through the whole day! Ron rolled over to get a look at the clock when he saw something that made his mind freeze and his body became petrified! He was floating four feet above his bed! Ron let out a little shout as he looked down. Rufus had awakened to see Ron floating in the air as well! The poor mole rat fainted from the sight!

"Ron, are you okay?" his mom asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh no! MOM!" Ron said.

Panic started to rise in him, fear of what would happen if she saw him! That's when Ron fell down and hit the floor with a hard thud, just as his mother opened the door!

"Ronald! Are you all right?" she asked her son.

"Y-yeah! J-just rolled out of bed was all. See? No bones broken!" Ron said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well get ready for school! Kim's already here waiting for you!" Mrs. Stoppable told him.

"Okay. Just give me a sec." Ron said as he put a heavy dose of deodorant under his arms, put the unconscious mole rat in his pocket, and tried to comb part of his hair. He grabbed his back pack and bolted downstairs where he saw Kim waiting for him by the front door.

"Wow! Someone's feeling better!" Kim said as she saw him leap over seven stairs and land perfectly.

"Yeah, got some more sleep in. Ok, let'sgetgoing, don'twanttobelate!" Ron said quickly and pulled Kim with him out the door so his mom or dad wouldn't stop to talk to him.

"Ron, are you all right?" Kim asked him on their way to school.

"I don't know KP. I slept all day yesterday. You think after sleeping for three weeks, I would have had enough to last me a while!" Ron told her.

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" Kim asked him.

Ron was fixing to tell her, but then he remembered something about his girlfriend. She worried, a lot! Even when it's small things, she worries about it for days on end! He guessed it was apart of her competitive spirit. Ron knew if he told her, she would worry like crazy and tell her mother. Then he would be put back in the hospital and poked and prodded to no end. Right now, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Just some weird dreams Kim, that's all. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that I was out for three weeks. I mean, it doesn't even feel like it! It's just weird!" Ron told her.

"I know. But you're up and about now. Tell you what Ron, I'll buy you and Rufus a couple of Nacos after school today. I'll even Grande size." Kim told him, trying to cheer him up.

Ron just grinned from ear to ear at Kim's offer. Kim was glad he was smiling, but also knew that look of his. He was planning something else, and she knew it was going to be something sneaky.

"Two Grande sized Nacos, and a date of my design Friday night." Ron told her.

Ron was up to something, she knew him too well. She also knew that with whatever he was planning, he would act like a perfect gentleman. It was apart of his nature to treat a woman with as much respect as he could muster.

"Okay Ron. Nacos and a date." Kim said as she kissed him on his cheek. Ron's smile grew as he savored the kiss.

"Remind me not to wash that cheek ever again." Ron said as they continued to walk.

"So what was your dream about?" Kim asked him as they continued to walk.

"Oh! Well – um." Ron said as he started to turn a beat red.

"Come on, Ron! What was it about?" Kim asked him, wanting to know what would make him blush that red.

"Um – you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He told her as they walked.

"Come on Ron! We've been best friends for most of our lives. You can tell me anything." Kim told him.

"Okay, but promise not to laugh too much?" Ron asked her.

"I promise." Kim told him, while crossing two fingers behind her back.

The couple continued to walk on to school just like they normally would. Until the quiet silence f the early morning was shattered by Kim shouting,

"YOU DREAMED THAT I DID WHAT!"

* * *

Shego fought against the punching, using every single move she knew in her hideout, fuming about how she had her butt handed to her by Kim! She had long since been finding her own hideouts since Drakken's lairs, and all the crap in them, were blown up every time Kim and her idiot sidekick showed up. Right now though, she was mad! Wait, mad was an understatement! She was very pissed off! A broken arm, two teeth had to be replaced, and a broken nose! All the time she had fought Kim, she had seen that the cheerleader never fought that hard! Well, there was Bueno Nacho, but this time was different! It was like she was a raging lion!

Her arm and her nose were healed now, so she could train the way she wanted! One benefit of being a meteor freak was the fast healing! Meteor Freak, she hated that name! That's what everyone called her! She had to endure that for so long! Her anger was making her fight fiercer than she had ever trained! Before she knew what she was doing, she saw the back of her punching bag explode in a burst of sand and green plasma! That's when she thought it was time to cool down. Just remembering what had happened to her was making her angrier by the minute! And that smile! That sadistic smile Kimmie had worn! This scared her a little bit, but that look on her face was almost a mirror image of her own self!

She knew she cared for that idiot, but she never knew she cared that much! Shego took a deep breath, and wondered into the bathroom. She flipped the faucets and let a jet of warm water start shooting from the make shift shower head. She stripped away the sweat soaked black sports bra and the neon green jogging pants, and enjoyed the feel of warmth from the water falling over her. She had to get even with her! No one did that to her, NO ONE! She had shattered bones of mercenaries for looking at her funny! So there was no way in hell she was going to let a High School cheerleader get away with bitch slapping her! As she rested her head against the tiled wall, she thought about the idiot Stoppable. He had pushed Kim, _and_ her out of the way. She remembered shoving Kim with one hand, and her with the other. Even though he was a pain in the ass good guy, Shego owed him for that. Well, if she wanted to continue getting money, she should probably get Dr. D out of jail. She wondered if he stopped sounding like a chipmunk yet. This was going to take a while to plan. Somehow, she would find her way to get even with that perky little brat!

* * *

Author's Note(s): I'd just thought I would give you readers a heads up. I'm originallyan artist and was disappointed when I couldn't illistrate my stories on this website. So I've created an account with Deviant art, and have links in my profile to two drawings I've done for my story Redemption. If you decide to look at them, I hope you like them.

FAH3


	5. Any Side Effects?

Since it's the Thanksgiving Holiday, I have a lot of time to work on this story. However, it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter posted. The curse of having a job I'm affraid. Enjoy the latest chapter

* * *

School was as normal as it could be. One month left before Kim and Ron graduated, but something was different. One, people were talking since Ron and Kim were officially an item. Things like "It's about time!" and "I thought they were already dating." Now, people were trying not to stand too close to Kim. Word had leaked out about what Kim had done to Drakken and Shego when Ron got hurt. This made Kim feel uncomfortable. Ron knew it and just held her hand, giving it a small squeeze. Kim just smiled at the gesture and squeezed his hand in return.

They were able to get to Kim's locker without too many whispers going on, and were greeted by the image of Wade on the large computer monitor that sat inside of Kim's locker.

"Hey Wade." Kim said to the now eleven year old genius.

"Hey Kim! Glad to see you up and about Ron." Wade said as he saw Ron walk into view.

"Let me guess, more missions?" Ron asked him.

"Not today, guys. I just got an update on our favorite villains. Shego broke out of the hospital she was staying in yesterday." Wade told them.

"Oh, great! I'm probably on the top of her hit list." Kim said to herself. "What about Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked.

"He's still at a Global Justice prison facility. Frankly, I'm surprised Shego hasn't busted him out yet." Wade told her.

"Give them time. I've got to get to class now. Thanks for the info Wade." Kim told him.

"No problem Kim!" Wade said as his image blinked off.

"Okay, time to get to class, Ron." Kim told him as she made her way to English.

"Could you give me a second, Kim? Rufus wasn't feeling well this morning, so I just want to call home and see how he's doing." Ron told her.

"Oh, poor little guy! Sure, I'll talk to you later then!" Kim said and made her way to class.

"See ya!" Ron said and waved at her.

Once Kim was out of sight, Ron opened her locker and pulled Rufus out from his pocket. Thank God he had memorized Kim's locker combination! He gently laid the semi-conscious mole rat on a shelf of the locker and tried to see if he was all right.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked him.

Rufus took one look at Ron, and his small eyes bolted open! Rufus was up in a heart beat and chattering about the incident earlier that morning.

"I know, buddy! I'm seriously weirded out too! I'm gonna call Wade and see what he knows. Just don't tell Kim! I don't want her to worry!" Ron told his little companion.

Rufus gave him a look that Ron's mother usually gave him when Ron was lacking common sense.

"Rufus, you know how she gets when she's worried! Now just go with me on this, okay?" Ron asked the little mole rat.

Rufus sighed and nodded his head. Ron smiled as he turned on the monitor and reactivated the link to Wade's home computer.

"Is something up, Ron?" Wade asked as he was greeted with the image of the blond headed teen.

"Wade, what can you tell me about that machine Drakken and Shego stole?" Ron asked Wade.

"Wondering why you aren't dead, huh?" Wade asked as he slurped on a King sized soda.

"I guess you could say that's part of it." Ron told the young super genius. Ron didn't want to let on about the weird situation he had that morning. Not yet.

"I told Kim the reason why you weren't fried after the first week you were in a coma. It turns out that Drakken and Shego stole the wrong machine!" Wade told him.

"Then what was it?" Ron asked, the since of rush was in his voice.

"Well, it's another medical device. I still haven't been able to find anything on it. All I know is that it's top secret, and GJ has more security on it than Britney Spear's baby shower!" Wade told his friend.

"Wade, I need to know what that thing does!" Ron told him.

Wade could tell that there was a hint of panic in his voice. Something was definitely up.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Wade asked him.

"Sure! Everything's fine! But I just have to find out what that thing does!" Ron told him.

"Maybe I better get Kim on the line." Wade said as he started to type a few commands on his computer.

"NO! WAIT!" Ron shouted to the boy genius, not wanting to Kim know what was going on. "If I tell you, will you swear, on your hard drives, you won't tell Kim?" Ron asked him.

"That depends on what it is Ron." Wade told him. Wade knew better than to make promises like that. If it was something big, he knew when and what was the right thing to do! He wasn't called a super genius for nothing! It was one of the reasons Ron and Kim had so much respect for him.

"Okay, Wade. Something funny did happen this morning." Ron sighed.

"What happened?" Wade asked him.

"Well, I fell asleep right after I came home yesterday. When I woke up this morning, I – I was," Ron said, trying to figure out how to word his next sentence.

"You were what? Upside down? Grown a tail?" Wade asked him.

That's when Rufus began chattering and jumping around like crazy. Whatever it was, it had seriously freaked Rufus out!

"I've got it Rufus! Wade, when I woke up this morning, I was floating." Ron told him.

Wade immediately looked skeptical at Ron's statement. It wasn't everyday you heard someone claiming to be floating.

"Are you sure you weren't still dreaming?" Wade asked him.

"Wade, even Rufus saw me! I was floating _above_ my bed! If I sat up, my head would hit the ceiling!" Ron told him.

"FLOATING!" Rufus squeaked.

"Okay. Anything else besides that?" Wade asked him, still a little skeptical about Ron's claim.

"Nothing else so far. Wade, please! Just find out what that thing does!" Ron told him.

"Okay Ron. Don't float off anywhere." Wade told him with a smile and cut the transmission.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh!" Ron said as Rufus leapt onto his arm and crawled up to his shoulder.

Ron closed the locker and started waling to class, but noticed something weird. He looked down, and saw that he was floating a few inches above the ground!

"NOT AGAIN!" Ron exclaimed! Ron saw a few faces looking at him with a questioning look, and Ron had to make up something quick! "Um, Rufus got sick in my pocket! Sorry." Ron told them.

Everyone seemed to accept the excuse while Rufus glared at his friend.

"What? Do you want them to see me floating above the ground?" Ron asked, a little annoyed at the look Rufus was giving him.

Ron looked down and saw that he was still floating! He had to think of a way to get down! He started to think of him walking on the ground, stomping, anything with his feet planted on terra firma! Soon Ron felt his feet softly hit the tile floor of the school hallway. Ron quickly made his way to class before he was late. The last thing he needed was detention in his condition.

* * *

So far, so good! He had gotten through the whole school day without any more floating! One thing Wade had told him that morning had been stuck in his brain and had been repeating itself like a broken record!

"_Anything else besides that?"_

Anything else? Ron had been so freaked out by floating that he didn't even really think about any other side effects! He felt normal. Actually, he felt great! He hadn't felt this good since Kim kissed him at the prom! And that was only two months ago! Wait, it had been longer than that! He kept forgetting he had been out for three weeks. Still, he felt incredible!

That's when the loud ringing of the bell sounded off in his ears, breaking his concentration! He had one more class left, and then it was Bueno Nacho for supper! He found out at lunch that the cheer squad was planning an end of the year pep rally, and they started practice tomorrow. He just hoped he wouldn't float away during the practice. He shook his head back to reality and started to make his way to his last class of the day. Right now, he just hoped he could stay awake through it! Geometry! He wasn't ever really good at any kind of math, and he was surprised that he was passing it! Of course, it helped to have a brilliant girlfriend and a super genius friend to help him out. Or copy the answers from. Ron sat in his usual seat in the back, away from prying eyes and where he could doze off in peace. Rufus crawled out of the pants pocket and onto the desk where he could see his owner.

"What? I'm gonna tell Kim, eventually." Ron told his companion.

Rufus gave him the look. Not any look, but the kind most women use when someone they know have said or done something stupid! Mostly, the look was for men. Even when people tried to turn away from it, they could feel those eyes burrowing into them, like drills through a piece of wood. To this day, Ron didn't know how Rufus could pull that look off so well! Most men he knew couldn't even try to pull it off, and Rufus could do it perfectly. Maybe it was because Rufus wasn't human.

"Rufus, I just don't want to go back in to the hospital. If they find out about this, those doctors are going to cut me open like a frog!" Ron told his little friend. Rufus shuddered at the image Ron had just given him. While most people thought it was cool cutting open frogs, Ron had turned green and gladly accepted the F.

Soon the bell sounded, signaling that it was time for class to start and that Mr. Barkin would be on his patrol to hand out detention. Ron pulled out a few sheets of paper from his binder, a pencil, and started to doodle. He had long since mastered the art of making it look like he was taking notes. Ron glanced from side to side, seeing all who was in class today. At front was Kim's rival Bonnie Rockwaller. Why Bonnie was always trying to embarrass her, he didn't know. He just knew it got worse after prom. Brick Flagg, the star quarterback, broke up with her after her failed attempt to embarrass Kim, and he was now dating Kim's friend Monique. As if she had read his mind, Bonnie glanced behind her shoulder and glared at Ron! Ron quickly looked down and started to doodle again.

Ron was halfway to dozing off as the teacher droned on and on again. Now he was really sounding boring as he took roll. The teacher always forgot to take roll on time, and always did it half way through class!

"Buller? Ferris Buller?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"He's sick. Rumor around the school says it's pretty bad." A girl told the teacher.

The teacher continued onward and started to put Ron to sleep again. Rufus had already crawled into a ball and was sound asleep in Ron's pocket. Ron was about to go to sleep when something happened!

He felt a burning sensation in his chest, like heartburn after eating too many Nacos! It started around his chest, and was spreading through his limbs! It almost felt like he was on fire! Ron hunched down and started to breath hard! He sounded like he was doing his act of the Middleton Mad Dog as he clutched the edge of his desk! His grip was slowly tightening around the edge of the desk, and Ron could swear he was hearing the sound of wood cracking! He then felt like he had just received a massive electric shock through his entire body, making him jolt straight and causing his limbs to briefly stiffen! As his arms shot forward, the desk itself turned into splinters of wood, and the metal frame was bent out of shape as Ron leaned himself backwards and gritted his teeth as he felt the jolt go through him! Ron looked up and found himself sitting on the floor with remains of the desk he was sitting on all around him. He looked up to see a few students had gathered around him, and the teacher seeing if he was all right.

"What happened, Mr. Stoppable?" the teacher asked him.

"Don't really know. I w-was just sitting here and it broke?" Ron asked, hoping they would buy it.

"I was wondering when one of these old desks would break. I don't know why they brought them here when they finished building this campus. Ron, why don't you go to the bathroom and brush yourself off." The teacher said, noticing that Ron was covered in the splinters of what used to be his school desk.

"I think I'll do that." Ron said as he got up and brushed himself off.

As Ron got into the bathroom, he immediately pulled Rufus out of his pocket and set him on the sink to see if his friend was all right.

"Sorry about that, buddy. Everything all right?" Ron asked as he lowered himself down to Rufus' eye level.

Rufus was just rubbing his head and groaning, but gave Ron a thumbs up. Ron let out a sigh of relief as he stood up and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to see if he had any spots or anything else that would explain what had just happened to him. Where did that come from? The pain and burning was gone, and he felt like his normal self again. He looked at his hands to start pulling splinters out, but he was amazed to see that he didn't even have a scratch! Not even loose skin, like when you scratch to hard! You couldn't even tell he had just broken a desk just a few minutes ago. Ron pulled off his shirt to see if he had gotten hurt anywhere else. He was almost laying on top of that pile of splinters! When Ron looked in the mirror again, his eyes bulged out of his head! Rufus' jaw hit the floor as he saw his master.

Ron's body might have been skinny this morning, but not anymore! It wasn't Arnold, but he was buffed! His six-pack was hard, and could easily make out the outline of the muscles beneath. He also had pecs! PECS! The muscles in his shoulders were well defined, and had bulked! He might not win Mr. Universe, but he could really get attention from the opposite sex!

"Rufus, old buddy, this might not be so bad after all!" Ron said as he watched himself flex.

"KIM!" Rufus squeaked.

"RIGHT! Thanks for reminding me. How am I going to explain this?" Ron asked himself and Rufus as he looked at his new physique. This was going to be a hard thing to do.

"We need to get a hold of Wade, and fast!" Ron said as he put his shirt and Jersey back on. Maybe he shouldn't go to the cheer practice tomorrow. Wait a minute! If he did that, then Kim would know something was wrong! He hoped Wade would find out something soon!

* * *

Shego had her jumpsuit on, and enjoyed the feel of it as she moved. It was almost like a second skin! Her jet was fueled and ready for take off, and she had all the equipment she needed for busting Drakken out of jail. She had returned to the lair for the jet and a few other things, but she would have to make a pit stop half way to Rhode Island. Thanks to her hacker skills, she found out that GJ was holding Drakken in a secured prison in Maine. She knew they had let her access it. She was wanted in eleven countries, so why wouldn't they set a trap for her while trying to bust her boss out? Besides, she needed something besides a punching bag to vent her frustrations out on.

She strapped herself in good, activated the engines, and was out of there in a matter of seconds! As the jet flew into the sky, she pulled out a little black device that almost looked like a remote to a television. She pressed the red button on it, and heard the massive and multiple explosions as Drakken's lair exploded into nothing but ruble! This was her way of getting even for aiming that damn laser at her! And that was only the first part. She hoped Drakken got plenty of sleep, because this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life!

* * *

- That little joke is from the 80's movie Ferris Buller's Day Off. I couldn't resist. Stupid, I know. But I'm a goofball and couldn't resist. 


	6. Is it Good News?

I was able to squeeze this chapter out. Also, I don't know if this is going on with anyone else, but it looks like my hit counter froze. If this has happened to anyone else, let me know. In the meantime, enjoy the latest chapter of Secret Identity.

* * *

Ron was sitting on his bed and watching his TV. He didn't know how he did it, but he was able to act like himself at Bueno Nacho and not reveal his new muscles. He wanted to, though. He wanted to tell Kim about the hovering, the muscles, but he couldn't. He was too scared that as soon as he was back in that hospital that he would be a guinea pig for the rest of his life! Not telling her was eating him up inside! His stomach was doing flips from having to keep this new secret in! He had to wait though. He had to find out what was going on. He hoped Wade would find out something soon!

When he got home, he found that Wade had sent him a Kimmunicator with a note saying that he would contact Ron later that night. Ron glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock! Rufus was keeping his time by playing an old portable video game Ron had found a couple of weeks ago. Ron would do the same, but he had already beaten his Zombie Basher game several times! He wished Wade would hurry up and call! That's when he heard the Kimmunicator beeping. Ron dove for it and hit the button to activate the feed!

"Talk to me Wade!" Ron said as he looked at the image of the young man.

"Ron, I was able to hack into Global Justice's systems and I'm thinking you weren't dreaming after all!" Wade told him.

"Wade, something else happened!" Ron told the genius before he could go on.

"What happened?" Wade asked his friend.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I got a buff bod during Geometry." Ron told him.

"A buff bod?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah! I mean, look!" Ron said and shirked off the shirt! Wade's eyes almost bugged out when he saw the well toned muscles.

"Whoa!" was all Wade said as Ron put his shirt back on. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I felt like I was having a heart attack, then the next thing I know is that I've broken my desk and lying on the floor!" Ron told him.

"Okay, first thing I need you to do is have you run the scanner over yourself." Wade told him.

Ron turned the Kimmunicator over and saw a back panel open to reveal a glowing green light. Ron held the Kimmunicator at an arm's length away from him, and scanned himself from the top of his head to his navel.

"Please tell me I'm not dying." Ron said as he looked at the monitor of the small device.

"Nope, but you are going to be majorly freaked." Wade told him.

"Wade, I woke up floating _above_ my bed, I'M ALREADY FREAKED!" Ron shouted.

"Settle down! The device Drakken shot you with is a DNA Augmenter." Wade told him.

"Okay. Let's pretend I didn't know what that meant." Ron said with one raised eyebrow.

"All right. You know DNA is basically our blueprints, right?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah, I found that out when I watched Jurassic Park." Ron told his friend.

"Well, this machine rearranges a subjects DNA! Almost rewrites it completely! This was originally to be used to wipe out the genes for cancer or any other mutation!" Wade told him!

"YOU MEAN IT SCRAMBLED MY DNA?" Ron asked the young genius.

"According to these scans of your body, it wasn't to that extent. Most of it's still the same, but a genetics expert would really have to look to see the massive change. I don't know what Drakken did, but your body is adjusting itself to the change." Wade told him.

"Am I going to wake up with any more surprises?" Ron asked him.

"From what I can tell, you're going to be going through a few more. I don't know what all else is going to happen. But I can tell you this much. Part of this data looks familiar, like I've seen something like this before." Wade told him.

"Familiar? What do you mean it looks familiar?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know. I'll have to run some more tests with these readings, but I'll let you know as soon as I find out more." Wade told him.

"Okay. Thanks Wade." Ron said and deactivated the feed.

Ron flopped down on the bed and let out a long sigh. This was the last thing he needed! Thanks to Drakken, his life had been turned upside down! What was he going to do? What would Kim do when he told her? If she beat the crap out of Shego and Drakken for him getting hurt, how far would she go for turning him into – whatever he was now! Rufus curled up on his chest, trying to comfort him.

"What am I going to do, Rufus? I'm going to have powers! I can float, it looks like I've got strength! What next, crawl on walls? Buddy, what am I going to do?" Ron asked his hairless friend. Rufus just gave him a hug as best he could, and Ron gently petted his back as thanks. Ron closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was trying to figure out what to do when Rufus let out a loud shriek! Ron opened his eyes to find Rufus clinging to his neck, while Ron's nose was almost touching the ceiling!

"NOT AGAIN! I've got to get a handle on this!" Ron said as he tried to figure out how to get back down.

Ron found it was easier to get down this time, like it was sheer will power making him float down. As Ron floated back down to his mattress, everything finally registered in Ron's brain. He was getting super powers, like in so many of the comic books he read! Since he knew he wasn't going to die now, he started really thinking about it. Rufus recognized the smile that was starting to spread on Ron's face, and uttered a quiet "Oh no!"

Ron put Rufus in his pocket and opened his window.

"Come on, Rufus. I want to see what I can do with these so far!" Ron said as he climbed out his window using a near by tree.

He would have gone out the front door, but his parents were already asleep. He knew they worried about him when he was in a comma, so he didn't want to upset them anymore.

* * *

Drakken slowly walked about his cell, trying to do his best to walk normally. No matter how many pain killers they gave him, he could still feel pain from when Kim Possible kicked him! He had never felt so much pain in his life! The first time he was kicked there was when he was in first grade, and a bully half his size did it because he thought it was funny. He thought it hurt then, but he would give anything just to have that pain again! When Kim kicked him, he thought he was going to die! A few days ago, he wished he had!

"Mental note: create titanium cup!" Drakken said, his voice was still a little higher then what it should be.

At least he stopped sounding like choir girl. The laughs from the agents alone were embarrassing.

Feeling too much pain when he walked, he gently sat down on the bed in his prison cell. One good thing about being incarcerated was that it gave him time to think. At the moment, he was trying to figure out how the buffoon survived his laser! Even though he did gloat about him conquering the world at the lair, he had downloaded the laser's instructions into a palm pilot. He had also read parts of the instructions on their way back to the lair, and he could have sworn that he had set the laser for it to vaporize any living matter! So what happened? Did they have shields? Maybe their clothes were resistant to the laser? IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! Drakken pounded his fist against his leg, but it ended up shaking a certain area that was still to soar for any movement! Drakken clutched his crotched and let out a high pitch moan and falling over!

That was when the wall in his cell exploded and sent nits of pieces of rubble flying everywhere! Drakken sat up as he coughed from the massive amount of smoke that filled the room! Alarms started blaring like air horns and echoed across the hallways outside of his cell as he felt a strong hand yank him off his bed by his collar and start dragging him! Drakken instantly started howling in pain as he was forced to move!

"QUIT YOUR BELLY ACHING! DO YOU WANT TO GET THROWN BACK IN THAT CELL?" a very familiar voice shouted.

"SHEGO! COULD YOU AT LEAST SLOW DOWN?" Drakken moaned as the pain kept flooding his nerves!

"NOPE, AND I'M NOT CARRYING YOUR ASS EITHER! SO MOVE IT OR LOSE IT BLUE BOY!" Shego shouted as she and Drakken bolted for her jet!

Even thought it was painful for him to run, he couldn't help but marvel at all the destruction Shego had caused to get to his cell. Destroyed walls, equipment blown to scrap or melted down, and barley conscious agents were just about everywhere! Drakken couldn't help but feel a little honored that all the destruction was in honor of him!

"So much destruction! So much Chaos! I LOVE IT!" Drakken said as he stopped for a moment to admire Shego's handy work.

"Are you nuts? We still have to get out of here!" Shego shouted as she yanked Drakken by the arm and forced him to start running again!

Soon they were in Shego's jet, and flying off into the sky while dodging the cannon blasts from the prison's guns!

"Well done, Shego! As soon as we get back to the lair, I might give you a raise!" Drakken said as he relaxed in the jet's co-pilot seat.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I blew up the lair." Shego told him.

"Oh! We'll then we'll have to – YOU DID WHAT?" Drakken demanded.

"I – blew – up – the – lair." Shego said slowly so he could understand.

"YOU BLEW UP THE LAIR? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST ME TO BUILD?" Drakken shouted at his assistant.

"You didn't pay for it! You won it Professor Dementor in a crooked poker game!" Shego reminded him.

"But why did you blow it up?" Drakken whined.

"Why? WHY? BECAUSE YOU ALMOST SHOT ME WITH THAT STUPID LASER, THAT'S WHY! THANKS TO YOU, I GOT MY ASS KICKED BY THE CHEERLEADER!" Shego screamed at him.

"Great! Now this means we have to use the time share lair! This is coming out of your pay check, Shego!" Drakken told her.

"Oh, I installed a special feature, just for you." Shego said and flipped a switch on her console.

A few seconds later, a boxing glove, lined with steel, was spring launched from under Drakken's console and made contact in between Drakken's legs! Drakken let out a high pitch howl of pain as Shego's smiled and laughed at her boss' pain!

"Is the lair still coming out of my paycheck?" Shego asked him.

"N-no." Drakken said in a voice that sounded close to a new born kitten.

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot." Shego said and flipped the switch again, and heard Drakken screaming like a soprano in the Vienna Boys Choir.

"That's for coming up with the most stupidest, and _LAMEIST_, plan EVER!" Shego said and flew off into the night.


	7. Suprise!

An injured hand, and I was able to still type out this chapter. I hope you readers like this one. I also know many readers are wondering if this will evolve into a R/S romance. My answer is I don't know. Time will tell. I'm trying to write this as I get ideas and when I'm not working. So this might take a little longer than two days before I update again. So enjoy.

* * *

Ron rode his scooter to the park, enjoying the feel of the cool night breeze. The rockets were still attached, but Ron didn't ask about refueling them. He just liked the feel of it going under its normal power. After a while, he reached Middleton Park. He had good memories of when him and Kim were growing up and playing this park. He remembered how Kim had tricked him to going on the monkey bars, a few weeks after he had returned from Camp Wannaweep. He wouldn't go near them because of their name, but she had gotten him to go up there. She had acted like she was losing her balance, and Ron instantly went in to try and save her. He almost cried when he realized he had been tricked, but forgot about it when Kim tickled him like crazy.

Ron parked his scooter, and wandered out into the park. He knew of a secluded pot that was mainly trees and shrubs, a good hiding spot. Ron had used it to hide from bullies, and Kim had used it when she locked braces with a boy she liked. He still laughed at that memory! He figured it was a good spot to test his floating ability.

"Ready, buddy?" Ron asked as he looked down at the mole rat who was sitting in his pocket.

Rufus popped out wearing a small crash helmet that Wade had gotten for him. Rufus gave a thumb's up and held onto the inside of the pocket for dear life. Since Ron had figured out landing was an act of will power, he wondered if it work for him to lift off the ground. Of course, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to take off, but nothing happened so far. Ron thought about it again. He wanted to float; he wanted to hover in the air. Ron then gave a small jump, and noticed he didn't land! A smile came across his face as he saw that he was floating again. Now he had to figure out how to propel himself. Maybe will power would work again. Ron looked up, and saw an opening through the branches of the huge Oak trees that towered above him. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

In the comic books, he sometimes had read that floating meant flight. He raised his arms over his head, made flexed his muscles like when he was pushing off from the wall of a pool! Ron instantly sped through the tree tops, and found himself flying into the starry night sky of Middleton! Ron stopped, and was greeted by an Arial view of Middleton. All of it! Rufus was slack jawed as he saw the sight before him and his master while Ron was looking at wide eyed wonder! A smile formed on his face as he began to laugh! He was right, it was will power! With a loud laugh, he flew over the city and let out a loud yell of enjoyment! He was flying over buildings, homes, everything! Ron found himself doing barrel rolls and loop de loops in the night sky, enjoying his new found freedom! A few people who were still out and about the town could have sworn they heard a loud shout above them! Someone yelling the words;

"BOO-YAH!"

* * *

Ron made his way back to the park after flying for the past half hour. He aimed for the same opening in the trees he had flown out of, but ended up getting stuck in the branches and hanging upside down! Ron looked at the tangled mess, and saw Rufus hanging onto the pocket opening for dear life! Ron quickly took the mole rat in his hands, holding him safely.

"Well, at least my pants didn't come off." Ron told his hairless friend.

Like magic, he heard a branch snap, a button on his pants pop off, and felt the impact of the ground meeting the back of his head and back!

Ron opened his eyes and groaned! That's when he noticed there wasn't any pain! He groaned out of frustration, but didn't fee; the pain of impact!

"You okay, Rufus?" Ron asked his pet.

Rufus looked at Ron, slight shivering from the fall, but gave Ron a quick smile and nod. Ron slowly stood and felt the night breeze blow across his bare legs, and the thing material of his blue and white polka dotted boxers.

"Aw, man!" Ron moaned as he looked up and saw his pants hanging by the tree limbs. Ron floated up, and snagged his pants loose! He slowly put them back on, to make sure a there wasn't a hidden twig that was ready to stab him in the butt. He landed with his pants back on, and put the mole rat back in his pocket. Ron was about to leave, when he remembered the school desk. Did he have strength now? He wondered.

Ron wondered out from the hiding spot and over to the old playground equipment. A few months ago, some moron left his old Junker of a car near the playground equipment and city officials hadn't towed it away yet. Ron stood right in front of it, and rubbed his hands together. He was hoping he was right. Otherwise the rest of his Naco royalties were going to pay for his hernia surgery. Ron squatted and placed his hands underneath the bumper, took a deep breath, and began to lift with his legs! Ron was amazed to see that lifting the car felt like lifting a twenty pound weight! Ron started to laugh as he held the car above his head! Again, Rufus was speechless as he watched his master hold the heavy machine without any effort! Ron held it with one hand, then the other! He felt a rush of confidence wash over him as he slowly went beneath the car, balancing the car above his head, and lift the whole car high above his head!

Ron couldn't believe any of this, but it was real! He had the strength of forty men, and he could fly! Forget about being worried and hating Drakken, he should send the mad scientist a thank you card! Ron tossed the car back on the ground, and activated the car alarm that was inside it! Ron looked panicked and made a dash for his scooter! As soon as he reached it, he floored it all the way home! Now he wished he had refueled the rockets! As he drove home, he then realized that he had done that stunt out in the open! He prayed to God no one saw him! Ron now had an idea of what was happening to him, and what he could now do. The best part was that he could finally tell KP tomorrow! After cheer practice, he was going to tell her everything! Better yet, he'd show her! A nice picnic, then he would fly her to the top of the Empire State building. She always wanted to see New York from there! The Ron man was going to be the most romantic guy she ever knew. Wait, their date on Friday! He could do it then! He would have to wait three more days, but it'd be worth it!

* * *

"GO MAD DOGS!" the cheerleaders cheered as their practice began, and the loud music blared across the gymnasium. Ron stood in the back, with the Mad Dog mascot mask over his head. He couldn't believe that this was going to be one of the last times he was going to wear this. He had given it to the school not to long after the prom, and now he was regretting it. He spent a lot of time and effort into that mask! Ron thought he could always make another one, but it wouldn't be the same. Ron looked up and saw them starting to form the pyramid. That meant he had to get ready for his routine! Ron quickly stretched his muscles and got himself hyped up! HE watched as Kim did her flips, and then leapt into the air to make the top! That was his cue! Ron started to run, and noticed he was running what seemed to be a little faster. He shook it out of his head and leapt into the air, barking and howling! Right when he made it half way to the pyramid, his eyes started to hurt like nails were being shoved through them! He instinctively grabbed his head and felt the back of his head ache like his brain had caught fire! He landed on his side with a hard thud, and let out a muffled yell as he felt the pain come intense! He yanked the mask off and held his eyes and started to breath heavily as the pain slowly ebbed away.

He opened his eyes and saw Kim was by his side, along with the rest of the cheer squad. Well, Bonnie was looking from a safe distance. Kim had bolted to Ron's side as soon as he hit the floor!

"Ron, what happened?" Kim asked him as he slowly sat up.

"I-I don't know. I just felt a massive headache all of a sudden!" Ron said as he rubbed his head. He knew he had hit the ground hard, but he didn't feel anything! That was still weird! At least the pain he felt was gone now.

"Ron, why don't you go cleaned up. I think we can handle the rest of cheer practice." Kim told him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure, KP? I think I can do the routine now." Ron said as he got up.

"No, you go sit down. We can hang out after cheer practice." She told him.

Ron knew she was just concerned, but he couldn't help but feel a little down. But he didn't want to reveal his little secret yet, so he decided to listen to Kim and made his way to the boy's locker room. It didn't take long for Ron to change, but he spent a little bit thinking about what had just happened to him. Was there another power coming? If so, what was it? Brain power? After he thought about it for a little while, he decided he better let Wade know. He pulled out his Kimmunicator, which he decided to call the Ronicator, and activated the video connection to Wade.

"Hey Ron, anything else happen today?" Wade asked him, already guessing that ability had probably reared its head.

"Wade, something weird happened. I was in the middle of my Mad Dog act, and my eyes started hurt!" Ron told him. Wade just seemed to be pondering this in thought.

"Anything else?" Wade simply asked.

"Well, the back of my head felt like I was suffering a massive Brain Freeze!" Ron told him.

"That doesn't give me any clues. Has it happened any other time today?" Wade asked him.

"No! This is the first time it,"

Ron stopped what he was saying and gripped the side of his head with his free hand! The pain came flooding back again, both in his eyes and in his head! It felt like his whole head was buzzing with something!

"Ron? Ron! What's going on? What's wrong?" Wade asked as he saw the look of pain in Ron's face.

"I-I don't know!" Ron said as he gripped the Ronicator so tightly that the durable plastic shell started to crack!

Ron opened his eyes, and they grew wide as he saw what was happening! The row of lockers, and the concrete wall seemed to fade before him, revealing the gymnasium as the cheerleaders were packing up their things and heading into their changing room.

"Wade, is that wall still there?" Ron asked his friend as he pointed the Ronicator at the wall of the boy's locker room.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Wade asked him.

"Because I'm looking right through it! I CAN SEE THROUGH IT! I'VE GOT X-RAY EYES!" Ron shouted as the wall and bleachers of the gym started to fade away as well.

"X-Ray vision? First flight, then strength, now X-Ray vision? This is getting weird. Wait a minute, now I think I know why the data looks familiar. Ron? Ron, you okay?" Wade asked him.

Ron wasn't listening. The wall of the gym had faded away to reveal the cheerleader's changing room! Ron was trying to figure out a way to shut it off quick! He enjoyed seeing the girls in their underwear, but he was a gentleman and knew that this was rude!

'_Wow! Bonnie wears thongs?'_ Ron thought to himself.

He shook out of his head and tried to think of a way to shut off his X-Ray vision!

"Wade, how do I turn this off? I need to know as soon as – soon as," Ron trailed off as his eyes widened at what he was seeing!

He saw Kim had just stripped out of her uniform and was wearing a pair of pink panties with a cartoon drawing of a cat on the front of them, and a light gray sports bra. Ron was hypnotized by the smoothness of her skin, how it almost looked like living porcelain. Her figure was slim and very athletic, no once of fat could be seen anywhere on her. Ron was telling himself he shouldn't be looking, he should respect her privacy, but she was too beautiful to turn away from! He figured he was looking through the wall that their large mirrors hung from, since it looked as if Kim was looking straight at him. She had a small smirk on her face, as if she knew he was looking at her. Then, before Ron could act, Kim had reached up and pulled the sports bra off and over her head! Ron let out a small gasp and a light moan as he was greeted with what he thought was a sight more beautiful than a painting created by the world's greatest artist.

"Ron? Are you okay, man?" Wade asked as he saw the drooling look on Ron's face.

"KP. They're so beautiful." Ron said dreamily and fell over backwards as he passed out, breaking the bench and putting an unnoticeable dent into the tile floor!

* * *

Author's Note(s): By the way, I highly reccomend that you read The Batman by Classic Cowboy. Excellent story so far! 


	8. Trust

I just want to say thanks to conan98002, momike, Nightwing 509, jacketslacker, thsunami for all the great reviews. And also thanks to Classic Cowboy for the review. Your welcome for the shout out I put in the last chapter. You're one of the best writters I've read here. I've got many more ideas in my head, and I'm trying as fast as I can. So here's chapter seven. It's isn't much, but I hope you readers enjoy it.

* * *

Ron woke up as if he was waking from a peaceful sleep, with the dream like smile still plastered on his face. When his eyes focused, he was greeted by the sight of a worried KP in her normal street attire. He was also greeted the surroundings of an exam room!

"KP, where are we?" Ron asked her.

"At the ER. Wade contacted me saying that you had passed out." Kim told him.

Ron's breath got caught in his throat as fear and panic started to grip him.

"D-did he say anything else?" Ron asked him.

"He said he had given you a Kimmunicator, and you were asking about homework when you passed out." Kim told him.

Ron silently let out a sigh of relief. He owed Wade big time for that! He had to think of something to tell Kim, because he knew she was worried right now. The last thing he needed was for her to find out the secret now, or her to go find Shego to finish the beating she had given her!

"Well, I kind of didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Ron told her.

"Don't tell me. Playing Zombie Basher again?" Kim asked him, remembering all the times he and Felix played that game to get ready for a video game tournament.

"Actually, it was Everlot." Ron told her, giving a light nervous chuckle.

Kim just rolled her eyes and sat next Ron on the exam bed.

"You know, you shouldn't play that so much. You had me worried sick!" Kim told him with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry. I just still have a few hang ups and I thought, what better way to get over it than beat up monsters and ogres?" Ron told her. At least it was the half truth. He did stay up all night, but it wasn't playing video games. It was testing his new powers.

"Just don't do that again any time soon. I was worried because you took out a bench when you fell! How you did that, I still can't figure out." Kim told him.

"Oh! Well, it was falling apart anyway! And I promise not to pull another ll nighter. I;m not going to let you out of our date that easily!" he told her. Kim just smiled at him, knowing he would keep his promise.

"So, can I get any clues to our date?" Kim asked with a smirk on her face.

"I figured a meal at a nice restaurant." Ron told her.

"Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked him flatly. She liked going to the place, but someone could only take so much Mexican food!

"Nope, not this time. Don't worry Kim, I'll make sure it's memorable." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

Kim smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, but Ron was blushing as he saw the V neck line of her shirt. He remembered what had caused him to pass out, and prayed to God Kim didn't kill him if he ever told her what happened. But he did smile as he recalled the sight he had seen. Like everything else about Kim, they were perfect. Not even a sculpture made by Michelangelo could capture how perfect that sight was.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Ronald." Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she walked in on the sight of her daughter snuggled close to her boyfriend.

"Hi Mrs. Dr. P, how's everything?" Ron asked her, a little more relaxed state of mind. He remembered that Wade said that only a genetics expert would be able to see the change in his DNA.

"Well, Ronald, it looks like everything checks out. However, I need to talk to you about something. Kim, could you excuse us, please?" Dr. Possible asked her daughter.

"Sure mom." Kim said as she kissed Ron on the cheek and left the room.

As soon as Kim had left the room, Dr. Possible gave Ron a serious look.

"I've talked to Wade, Ronald. I became concerned after you left the hospital the first time. Not to mention after I looked at your blood work, after seven broken syringes. Did you know I majored in genetics when I was in college?" Dr. Possible asked him.

Ron's face went pale white as he gulped. He was exposed! His secret was out, and Kim would kill him for looking in the girl's locker room! Ron's mind was instantly trying to think of a way to beg for forgiveness when Dr. Possible softly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, why didn't you tell anyone about this sooner? I understand going to Wade, but keeping this from Kimberly?" Dr. Possible asked him.

"I – I was scared." Ron said, letting down his defenses. "I thought if I told Kim, she would tell you, and then I'd be an experiment for the rest of my life." Ron told her.

"I can see why you'd think that. Flying? Super strength? Not to mention your skin is starting to become resistant to any sort of physical attacks." Dr. Possible told him.

"It is?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, we broke seven syringes trying to get a blood sample! I don't know if you're controlling it, but it's like your skin has formed a resistance like it was made of armor!" Dr. possible told him.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked her as fear started to grab a hold on him again.

"Honestly Ronald, there's nothing I can do. I don't know half of what I would need to know to try and make you normal, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone because of Doctor-Patient Confidentiality. You're healthy as a horse! I can't find any reason for you to stay in the hospital. Right now though, I just want to know if you're planning on telling Kim." Dr. Possible said to him.

"W-we have a date on Friday. I was planning on telling her everything then." Ron told her.

"Okay then. I'll keep your secret Ron. But I want you to tell Kim as soon as you're ready, she deserves to know this. Are we clear?" Dr. Possible asked him.

"Yes ma'am. Dr. P, you know I wouldn't ever hurt Kim. Don't you?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, I know you would do anything for her. I've been hoping you two would get together since you two were twelve. I trust you, Ronald. I know you'll keep Kim safe and do what's right." Dr. Possible told him.

Ron felt comfortable knowing that he wasn't going to be cut open, or experimented on. He just hoped that Wade wouldn't tell them about his x-ray vision. Since Dr. P didn't mention it, he figured Wade didn't tell her. Ron looked out the exam window and saw Kim sitting there, waiting for him. He had to tell her. He felt bad enough keeping this from her, and worse since he had rudely peeked in on her. How could he ever keep anything from her? Ron got up and exited the hall, seeing the smile on Kim's face. No matter how he felt, it seemed that smile could clear away the dark clouds of a category five hurricane.

"Everything okay?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Your mom just wanted to read me the riot act about staying up." Ron told her as the couple left the hospital together.

Dr. Possible just looked at the couple as they left. She knew Ron would be true to his word, and would tell Kim. But concern still filled every fiber of her being. She had watched both of them grow up, and she felt as if Ron were another son to her. She hoped the young man could handle this new responsibility. Through all the mayhem and danger they faced, even some sort of Mystical Monkey Power she heard them talking about, he had never faced something like this. So why did her gut still tell her that something was going to happen?

* * *

It was Thursday night, and Ron was finalizing a few things for his date with Kim tomorrow night. He had booked two reservations for two at Taste of Italy, one of the best and most expensive places restaurants in town! He had to dip into the Naco royalties he still received, but it would be worth it! Thank God his parents had opened a savings account for the royalties to be deposited to! He had also found the perfect place to go to after their meal. Since the dinner and a movie dates had been done to death, he had found something different. Club Banana was throwing a big Costume party at one of the hottest clubs in Upperton, and Ron was able to score tickets thanks to one of their favors and their friend Monique. Ron had also picked out the perfect costume for Kim when they attended the party. Good thing he saved it from when they attended that villain convention! He didn't know what it was, but seeing her in a cat suit was just incredible! He still had a hard time choosing an outfit for himself. He was browsing the web for one that could suit him when he heard his Ronicator beep.

"What's up, Wade?" Ron asked.

"I've got more info on the Augmenter. Ron, I finally realized where I saw your powers before!" Wade told him.

"Really? Where?" Ron asked, his curiosity peaking.

"Give you a hint. He's faster than a speeding bullet, and can bend steel with his bare hands!" Wade said with a sly grin as he drank his soda.

"I don't know. Blankman?" Ron asked the young genius.

Wade spit out his soda all over his computer when Wade heard Ron's answer.

"BLANKMAN? Ron, out of all the comics you've read, you should know this! Ron, you're getting the same powers as Superman!" Wade told him with a shocked look on his face!

"SUPERMAN? Wow! Sorry about that, Wade. I don't read too many Superman comics, and I've only seen the first and third movie." Ron told him.

"Good thing you're talking to a Superman expert then!" Wade told him.

"You're a Superman fan? I would have figured you to be a fan of Robocop, or Terminator, or something." Ron said in a surprised voice.

"Hey, I might be a genius but I'm still a kid! Anyway, back to the augmenter! It turns out that the guy who designed and built this thing was also trying to come up with a way to create the perfect soldier. For some reason though, it looks like GJ scrapped it's testing phase after the initial trial run.!" Wade told him.

"Why did they scrap it?" Ron asked him, fear starting to crawl its way back.

"It doesn't say. Don't worry Ron, you're not dying!" Wade told him, noticing the look of fear that had appeared on Ron's face. Ron let out a long sigh of relief.

"So what does this mean, Wade? Am I going to pass out every time I get close to a green rock?" Ron asked him.

"No! That's in the comic books! But I think if I know which powers you'll be getting next!" Wade told him.

"Really? Wow! So what am I going to get next?" Ron asked his friend.

"I don't know what order they'll come in, but be ready for Super Speed, hearing, and maybe super breath." Wade told him.

"Wait a minute, what about the laser eye thing?" Ron asked him.

"Heat vision? I doubt that. I don't think that would be humanly possible for you to shoot pure heat from your eyes without going blind!" Wade told him.

"And they also said the Titanic couldn't sink either!" Ron told the prodigy.

"_WADE! I SAID NO COMPUTERS UNTIL THAT PIT YOU CALL A ROOM WAS CLEAN!"_ Wade's mother shouted.

"Uh-oh! Got to go Ron! Don't go putting a red sheet on!" Wade said with a grin and severed the link.

Ron sat down in his chair, with a small look of amazement on his face. He just looked at the naked mole rat that had the same look.

"Did you hear that Rufus? I'm getting powers like Superman! I don't believe it! Maybe I'm dreaming?" Ron asked himself and pinched his arms. After four hard pinches, followed by loud yelps of pain, Ron decided that he was indeed awake. Ron started to walk around his room while he was in thought. This was really going to have a major impact on his life! He wouldn't screw up on missions so much. In fact, they wouldn't need rides anymore! He could just hold KP in his arms and fly themselves anywhere they needed to be. Of course, they would have to have a map and directions with them. One time, Ron decided to run away from home when he was five. Kim came with him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt, but he had gotten lost as soon as they were two houses down. But the thought of holding KP did bring a warm and goofy grin on his face. As Ron stopped walking, he couldn't help but smile at the things he could do. He was going to be able to do amazing things from now on! As he smiled, he noticed something felt weird again. Ron glanced up, and was confused at why his furniture was above him. He looked around and noticed that he was walking on the ceiling with a wide eyed Rufus looking at him!

"I guess it would help if I had my feet on the ground." Ron said.

Ron was fixing to hop down, but decided differently and simply walked down the wall and back onto the floor. Looks like this flight ability really did have its benefits.

Ron went back to his computer to look for a costume when he had an idea. Wade had said not to tie a red sheet on. A quick thought wondered into Ron's mind. Ron did a quick search, and found that a local costume shop had the costume he was looking for! It was pretty pricey, but he could afford it! With luck, it'll be on his porch at noon tomorrow! He filled out an internet check, and had soon bought the costume. He just had a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Kim his secret tomorrow night.

* * *

Drakken sat in front of his massive computer with a package of ice settled carefully between his legs. He was busy trying to come up with another scheme while Shego was sitting on a few boxes and reading a Stephen King novel. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to do that to him! Oh, one of these days! One of these days! Pow! Zoom! To the moon, Shego! If his crotch would ever stop hurting!

Shego was trying to think about something else while Drakken played with his computer. She didn't want to admit it, but she did have something in common with him. She hated staying in this place! The time share lair was drafty, the plumbing sucked, and most of the furniture was salvaged from the destroyed lairs over the years. In other words, burnt to a blackened crisp! Maybe blowing up the lair wasn't such a good idea after all. Shego just kept reading her magazine, waiting for Drakken to come up with another lame plan. And on cue, she heard Drakken shouting in his almost normal voice,

"I've got it! Mutant butterflies!"

"Mutant butterflies? You have got to be joking!" Shego said as she slapped her forehead. Just saying that was giving her a migraine!

"Yes, Shego! With an army of mutant butterflies, I can have the nations of the world bow to me under the threat of destructive wind storms!" Drakken said as his evil gleam began to return. Right before Shego gave him a mild plasma blast upside the head!

"THAT IS IT! I AM SO SICK OF THESE STUPID, IDIOTIC PLANS THAT NEVER WORK!" Shego said, her hands ignited all the way to her forearms!

"Shego, c-calm down! NOT THE GLOVE, PLEASE!" Drakken shrieked as he curled into a ball to protect a still sensitive area and started to suck on his thumb.

Shego extinguished her hands and made a straight line to the jet! She couldn't take being in the same room with than idiot right now!

"W-where are you going?" Drakken asked her.

"OUT!" Shego screamed as she jumped into the cockpit, and blasted off into the sky! She decided to blow off some steam and headed back to her hideout! There, she could think in peace, and have a warm shower! She had decided one thing right then and there! No more stupid half brain plans! If he wanted her around, he would _listen_ to her ideas now! Even is she had to take over and conquer the world herself! Now that wasn't a bad idea. She always did like the title "The Supreme One." Plus that would also get her mind off of something that had been stuck in her mind like a needle on a broken record. How to make things even between her and the buffoon named Ron Stoppable. That was the last time she let a good guy save her life! Next time, she'll just die!

* * *

Author's Note(s): I'm writting chapter eight as I write this little note. Something big is going to happen on the date. 


	9. Date, Romance, and Explosions!

I started writting and just couldn't stop! Longest chapter I've written for any of my stories! And guess what? This was so big that I had to cut it in half! I'm editing the next xhapter now, and will have it poster, hopefully, soon! Oh, I apologize for getting my chapters confused in the last chapter. It's been a long week! Now here's the latest chapter in Secret Identity

* * *

Here it was, Friday night! He had the reservations confirmed, and he had his costume for the party on underneath his suit! He was going to show Kim a nice night on the town! He knew that a scooter was the last thing Kim would want to ride on a date, and it would never make it to Upperton in time. So with luck, and a lot of begging, Ron was able to borrow the car for the night! Nervousness still flooded his system though. How would KP react? Shocked, mad he didn't tell her sooner, worried sick out of her mind? He would find out in a few hours. Ron took a deep breath, and let out slowly to calm his nerves. He had been doing that a lot.

"Time to head out. Okay Rufus, you're in charge while I'm gone. I got you some grade sized nachos to snack on while I'm gone." Ron told his little hairless friend as he set a Bueno Nacho bag next to the Mole Rat's bed.

Rufus' mouth instantly began to water as the aroma of melted cheese assaulted his nostrils.

"CHEESE!" Rufus shouted and preformed a perfect swan dive; head first, into the bag!

Ron just smiled at his little friend as he grabbed the car keys from his dresser and headed out!

* * *

It didn't take that long to reach Kim's house. One of the benefits of driving a car was saving so much time on distance! Ron took out the two Club Banana Party tickets from his wallet and put them in his jacket pocket to surprise Kim. He just hoped Kim's dad wouldn't threaten him with a deep space probe again. Ron went to the door and knocked; ready to take any threat Mr. Dr. P could throw at him! Instead of being greeted by either of Kim's parent's, Ron was greeted by Kim wearing a stunning designer dress that looked like it was made out of silver! There was one slit in the dress on Kim's left side that went to her mid thigh, and the top had a steep V neck line that left very little for the imagination. Kim's long mane of red hair was left long and flowing, and seemed to almost glow as the light from inside the house bounced off of it.

"KP, you – you look – wow!" Ron said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Glad you think so." Kim said with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Ah, my parents loaned me the car tonight. I t-thought it would be better than the scooter." Ron told her.

"So where are we going, anyway? You've been tight lipped all this week." She asked him.

"I booked us a reservation at Taste of Italy." Ron told her.

Kim's eyes went wide as soon as she heard the restaurant's name.

"In Upperton? You really thought this out, didn't you?" Kim asked her boyfriend while he enjoyed the look of surprise on her face.

"Be careful you two! I'm allowing your mission curfew tonight, but I expect you to be home on the dot!" Mr. Dr. Possible shouted from the living room!

"Okay, dad!" Kim called back.

"Have fun, kids!" Mrs. Dr. Possible said and winked at Ron. Ron put on his goofy smile to let Mrs. Possible know he understood.

Ron opened the door for Kim like a gentle man should, and smiled as climbed into the driver's seat.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Monique thought this would be a nice place to go after dinner." Ron told her as he pulled out the two hot pink tickets from his pocket.

Kim glanced at the tickets and let out a small gasp as she read the printing on them!

"Ron, I could kiss you right now!" Kim exclaimed with a child like squeal of delight.

"Not yet, KP." Ron told her as he started the car and made his way to Upperton.

* * *

Shego was frustrated as shell as she flung her magazine across her gym/bedroom! Why did she bust that moron out if he was going to come up with a plan like Mutant Butterflies? It still gave her headache just thinking about it! It would be the same drill! Steal this, steal that! Gloat, gloat, and then Kimmie shows up. Fight, fight, fight, then Stoppable blows up the weapon, or the lair, by sheer dumb luck! Oh God, had her life become so predictable? Hell, what would be the point of her trying to make Dr. D listen to her plans if she couldn't come up with anything? She needed a break! She grabbed a copy of the paper she had "borrowed" earlier that morning and started to look for the entertainment section. Shego had always loved horror movies, so maybe she could find a decent one playing somewhere. She looked through the pages showing the photos of different posters. Maybe she would go see Saw 2. Just something gory!

As she browsed through the newspaper, she noticed something that made a very evil and satisfied grin spread from ear to ear. The Club Banana Costume Party at Club Maximum! What was even better, Upperton was only a ten minute drive from where she was!

* * *

The dinner was unbelievable! Kim and Ron know understood why the restaurant was so expensive! The food was exquisite, and the desert almost both Ron and Kim act out a certain scene from the movie 'When Harry Met Sally.' As they walked out into the night, and were met by the cool evening breeze, Kim let out a satisfied sigh.

"Ron, the dinner was wonderful! Thank you!" Kim said as the walked to the car.

"KP, you are worth it!" Ron told her.

"Ron, I was thinking about something." Kim told him.

"And you didn't give me a chance to find a hiding place?" Ron joked with her, earning a playful dirty look and a light punch in the shoulder.

"The Club Banana party is a costume party. Where are we going to get costumes? I don't think any o the costume shops are open." Kim told him.

"I took care of yours, and I hope you won't be mad at me." Ron told her.

"Ron, what costume did you get me?" Kim asked him, her curiosity starting to peak.

"Remember that villain convention? You know, with that attitude thing?" Ron asked her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You saved the cat suit? May I ask why you kept that thing?" Kim asked him with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Can I plead the fifth?" Ron asked as his face turned a pale shade of red.

Kim couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's embarrassment. Ron pulled out the box that contained Kim's costume and handed it to her when they reached the car. Kim gave a slight groan as she saw the spandex suit with the leopard design.

"What about you? Where's your costume at?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"That's a surprise KP. You'll have to wait when you change into your costume." Ron told her with a sly grin.

Since they couldn't go back into the restaurant, Kim had to change in the car. Ron was a perfect gentleman and didn't look. Ron was so tempted to, but he figured he had a good enough peek when his X-Ray vision decided to make itself known.

"All right, Stoppable! Where's your costume?" Kim asked as she crawled out of the car, wearing the skin tight leopard suit. Ron had to do his best to keep from drooling at the sight before him.

"I'm wearing it." Ron told her.

"What? You're a business man?" Kim asked him.

"No! Unbutton the shirt!" he told her.

"What?" Kim asked him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Trust me. Just open the shirt." Ron told her.

Kim walked to him and started to unbutton the white shirt he was wearing, and started to see a Cobalt Blue shirt. As she unbuttoned further, she saw red, then yellow, then red again! When she had undone half of the buttons, she pulled the shirt open to reveal a red S inside a yellow pentagon with red border around it. Kim just let out a surprised laugh as she saw what he was wearing.

"What brought this on?" Kim asked him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because every time around you, I feel like I can do anything." He told her with a sincere smile on his face.

"Oh, Ron." Kim said as she gave him a kiss on the lips, her own little reward for him for saying something so romantic.

"It looks nice with the padded muscles. What are they made of, some sort of foam?" Kim asked as she started to feel the costume beneath Ron's suit.

"Actually KP, they're,"

"Holy Crap, they're real! Ron, you're ripped!" Kim said as her eyes grew wide at the sight of Ron, _her Ron_, actually having buffed muscles. Now it was her turn to keep from drooling!

"I was keeping that a secret. I was – working out! Yeah, I was working out before the whole laser thing!" Ron told her, chickening out at his chance to tell Kim his secret! Some boyfriend he was!

"Looks like I've got a reason to keep an eye on you at the next cheer practice." Kim said in a husky tone of voice, giving Ron a nice shiver down his spine.

"We better get going Ron. We don't want to be late for the party." Kim said as she snapped him out of his trance.

"Right! Just give me a second!" Ron said as he started to unbutton the rest of his shirt and climbed into the backseat of the car.

Kim turned to give Ron some privacy like he had done for her.

Kim had only turned her back for three seconds before she heard the car door close! Kim turned and was amazed to see Ron in a whole Superman costume!

"How did you do that?" Kim asked him.

"Did what?" Ron asked as he became confused at Kim's question.

"You've only been in there for a few seconds before you came out!" Kim told him.

"Really? I thought it was longer. You sure it was only a few seconds?" he asked her.

"Well, I thought it was." Kim said as she became just as confused as Ron.

"We better hurry and get moving. The club's only a few blocks down this street." Kim told Ron as she shook her confusion off.

As Ron and Kim walked, Ron still dwelled on what Kim had told him. He had honestly thought it had at taken him at least five minutes! Was this the super speed Wade had mentioned? He hoped these powers would slow down! He was starting to get whip lash from them showing up so quickly! Ron stopped thinking about his new abilities when he noticed Kim still kept ogling him in his costume. It was skin tight and hugged every part of his body, showing off every single new fit and firm set of muscles he now possessed. Ron smiled when he thought of a way to embarrass Kim good!

"See something you like?" Ron asked her.

Kim immediately began to blush a deep red when she realized Ron had caught her looking at his physique.

"You do look good in that costume. My Super Ron." She said with a smile when they held each others hands.

"Yeah. Fighting for Truth, Justice, and Grande Sized Nacos!" Ron said, earning a small fit of laughter from Kim as they neared the club.

* * *

This was exactly what Shego needed! Loud Hip Hop, drinks, and a lot of fresh boy toy meat to look at while blending in perfectly! Now all she needed was a cute hunk to keep her entertained for the rest of the night! Knowing her luck right now, the only hunk she might find would probably be gay! No, she was here to have fun! Of course she wished this place was serving the hard stuff right now! The one thing she could go for right now was a good stiff drink! Well, you win some and you loose some! She had already danced with a few of the cute guys, and was just taking a breather. This was so much better than listening to Drakken drone on and on about one of his hair brained schemes! She was in such a good mood; she just might kick him in the crotch for laughs! Oh yes, she was that mean!

Just as Shego stood up to go and start dancing again when she heard something that made her freeze and her limbs ready to fight!"

"Girl, who are you supposed to be? Catwoman?"

"So not the drama, Monique!"

"Kimmie!" Shego growled under her breath!

This was the last thing the villainess wanted for the little brat that broke her arm to be here! She came here to relax, not to fight! Shego slowly turned and couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her arch enemy in that stupid looking spandex cat suit! However, her snickering stopped as soon as she saw who was with her!

The wild and partially uncombed blond hair and the brown freckles allowed Shego to see it was definitely Stoppable. The body he had however, made her do a double take! At least the buffoon was alive, but when the hell did he pump up? She knew that costume he was wearing wasn't padded. After having a super strong Rambo want to be for a brother, she could tell when a suit was padded. Shego took her eyes from off of the sidekick and started to scan for a way out of there! The last thing she wanted was a fight! She always looked forward to a fight with the cheerleader so she could try and kick her ass, but not now! This was supposed to be a night off, not for fighting!

Shego had to slowly make her way toward the exit, slowly and carefully. Wait, why was she using stealth? It was a party! Kim wouldn't notice her unless she came right up behind the cheerleader and decked her! This really wasn't such a bad idea! Just as she figured how to do it, she noticed something in the window in the giant window. Out in the darkened streets of Upperton, among the young people, rich snobs, and the few Goths, something was sticking out like a sore thumb. She couldn't make it out at first because there wasn't that much light outside. As it crossed the street, Shego was able to recognize something about the figure. It had a green and red kilt! Wait a minute, a kilt? Killigan! Shego had her fists balled and ready to ignite! She knew Drakken and Killigan were friends, and she was ready in case Drakken had convinced him to try and take out Shego. That's when Shego noticed that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at something else. Shego was confused for a moment, wondering what the mad golfer could be looking at. She followed his gazed and saw he was looking straight at Kimmie and Ron! She glanced back at the golfer and saw he had a five iron and one of his golf balls ready to blow them to pieces! Shego's eyes widened as she the insane Scotsman start to ready himself for his swing! Before even Shego knew what she was doing, she caught herself running toward the two heroes with her own mouth shouting as loud as she could,

"**STOPPABLE, LOOK OUT!**"

* * *

Ron and Kim were enjoying themselves at the party. Kim was talking to Monique while Ron was just looking around to gain his bearings. The party wasn't really his style, but he was having fun as long as Kim was there and happy.

"_**STOPPABLE, LOOK OUT!**"_ someone shouted, almost screamed!

When Ron turned around, he saw Killigan standing in front of one of the windows, and launch one of his golf balls at him and Kim!

"KP, GET DOWN!" Ron shouted as he grabbed Kim and Monique and brought them to the ground, using himself as a shield as they heard a giant explosion above them and a rush of intense heat wash over them!

Ron slowly stood, making sure Kim and Monique were okay.

Seeing that nothing was broken, he turned to see the mad golfer glaring at them. It was obvious that he was mad that the two teens weren't blown to bits by his exploding golf ball.

"KIM POSSIBLE! You're going to pay for ruinin me prize golf course!" the kilted man yelled.

"Golf course? What golf course?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

Remember that mission I went on when you came home from the hospital?" Kim asked him. Ron just gave a nod.

"Well, he stole a mutagen from Professor Dementor and created a man eating golf course. Who knew weed killer gave them indigestion?" Kim said to her friend and boyfriend.

"Indigestion? You killed me whole golf course! All I have now the world's sand trap! For destroyin' me golf course, I'll destroy your city!" Killigan shouted and launched two more exploding golf balls into the club, bringing down one wall and destroying the bar!

"RON, GET THESE PEOPLE OUT! I'LL GO AFTER KILLIGAN!" Kim shouted to her partner over the screams of people.

"ALREADY ON IT, KP!" Ron shouted as he watched her run out through the broken window and after the golfing psycho!

Ron saw that people were shoving and running over each other to try and get out through the main entrance, and the fire exit was blocked by debris! Everyone was trying to find a way out, so he hoped nobody would see him! A brief scan of X-Ray vision, and he found a clear alley! Ron took a few running steps, and rammed through the wall of the club and into the alley!

"HEY! EVERYONE! GET OUT THROUGH HERE!" Ron shouted. Only a few people heard him and started to run through the hole in the exit! After that, more and more people had noticed the new exit and began to run out as fast as they possibly could! The club was thankfully soon void of any people in any mortal danger. Now that Ron had taken care of the club, he had to find Kim!

No sooner had Ron reached the front of the club that he was rocked forward by the blast of another exploding golf ball! Ron looked to see where the ball came from, and saw Kim and Killigan fighting to the best of their abilities with Kim having the upper hand in the fight! Ron soon saw that one of the balls had hit a smaller building that wasn't that far away. The lower half of it was engulfed in flames while its residents stood screaming for help on the roof of the small five story building! Thick smoke was bellowing from the windows, hiding the victims from the sight of many citizens below! They wouldn't last that long up there, and the trucks couldn't move in with Kim and Killigan fighting! Ron couldn't just stand there, and knew what he had to do!

At blinding speed, Ron launched himself into the air to the burning building. He landed on both feet, using his X-Ray vision to see through the blinding smoke, he saw it wasn't as many people as he had assumed. It looked like there were only five people all together. Ron was able to grab two, and fly them to a safe distance away from both the building, and the fighting! In only five minutes, he had the people from the roof safe on the ground with them coughing and trying to push out the black smoke they had inhaled. When Ron heard the sirens approaching at a rapid pace, Ron immediately launched himself into the air!

* * *

"Ma'am, are you ok?" the firefighter ask as he gave a young woman oxygen to help her breath.

"I-I'm fine! I'm okay!" the young woman wheezed as she began a coughing fit.

"It's a miracle that all of you were able to get out of there!" the fire fighter told her as he wrapped her in a blanket.

"N-no! S-someone saved us! Someone saved us!" the young woman said in between her coughs.

"Was it Kim Possible?" the fire fighter asked her.

"N-No, it w-wasn't! I-it . . . it was . . . . it was Superman!" the young woman said and began to bring more of the oxygen.

The fire fighter glanced up to see the paramedics arriving, and signaled for two of them to come to where he was crouched.

"You're going to be fine. Okay, ma'am?" he asked the young woman, receiving a nod. The fire fighter soon walked to the two paramedics.

"Take her to the hospital. I don't know what was burning in that thing, but she claims Superman saved all of them!" the fire fighter told the two young men.

"Superman? Yeah, and Spider-Man is going to buy me a new car!" one paramedic said to his partner as they began to check on the woman the fireman had been talking to.

* * *

Ron landed on one of the buildings that Kim and Killigan were fighting in front of. So far, the fight was still going strong, and the club had become a raging inferno! A few people were watching the fight from a distance while others were running in fear and looking for a place to hide! Ron wanted to reveal his secret to Kim, what better way than to fly in and drag Killigan to the nearest jail kicking and screaming? Ron had climbed onto the ledge when he heard something. He was the only one on the roof, but he couldn't see anyone else! But the sound he just heard sounded like it came from right beside him! That's when he heard it again! He looked, but still couldn't find anyone. That's when he remembered what Wade had told him, about other powers showing up! Super hearing! Ron closed his eyes, and tuned everything out, using the techniques of meditation to help him find what he had heard. He found it! It was grunting! Like someone was trying to move something! Ron opened his eyes, and focused his vision to where he had located the sound! Using his X-Ray vision, he scanned the buildings and alleys. Trying to find out where the sounds were coming from! Then he found it! Someone was still in the burning club, and they were pinned beneath part of the fallen ceiling!

Kim would have to wait! He soon dive bombed back into the alley and into the burning club! He didn't break through the roof, too scared that it would cave and kill whoever was still trapped! Ron scanned the building, trying to find whoever was still trapped! As he searched, he saw a woman lying on the ground, trying to remove the debris that had pinned her right leg! Ron went through the flames like they were nothing, and soon tossed the debris off of the woman's leg!

"We've got to get tout of here! The building's unstable!" Ron said as he looked at their surrounding, not looking at the trapped woman.

"No kidding! What gave you that clue, Sherlock?" the woman asked. That's when a massive chunk of the ceiling began to fall! The woman let out a small cry as she saw it falling toward them! Ron flung himself above the woman, using his hands and knees to prop himself up! The woman looked in wide eyed wonder as the ceiling fell on top of Ron, and broke into pieces against him while Ron stood absolutely still and unfazed! It was then that Ron was able to get a good look at the woman below him, and was in as much shock as she was as they looked into each others eyes!

"SHEGO?" Ron asked her.

"Great! That's twice you saved my life, Stoppable!" she said with a slight hint of annoyance.

* * *

Author's Note(s): jacketslacker, I loved your review, and I had to use the Truth and Justice line! It was priceless! Thanks to everyone who reads this story, and to those that review! 


	10. What Else Could Go Wrong?

I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't like the way I originally wrote it. I had to do a lot of editing and rewritting on this. I hope I've produced a decent chapter. I'm glad that all of you liked the last one so much. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Secret Identity.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're here with Killigan!" Ron moaned as he stood up and helped the villainess to her feet.

"That fat jerk? HELL NO! I was trying to enjoy myself when that fat ass showed up! Wait a minute, when did you get super powers?" Shego asked Ron in disbelief.

"Long story, don't ask!" Ron said to the villainess. That's when he heard most of the supports starting to give way! Ron grabbed Shego's arm and pulled the villainess out of the club as another part of the building gave way!

Shego stood wide eyed in the alley as over half the building behind her collapsed in a fiery heap! In almost half a second, she had been from inside the collapsing building, almost becoming bar-b-cued worm food, to outside in no time flat! She just looked at Ron, trying to figure out what to say next.

"If you're not with Killigan, then why are you here?" Ron asked the villainess, acting like nothing had happened.

"D-did you – we were just in – am I going nuts?" Shego asked herself.

"Super speed, but it's getting old pretty quick. Now why were you at the club?" Ron asked her again.

"The club? Oh, right! The party! I was trying to relax for once! You wouldn't believe how few day offs I actually get! I was actually having a good time when you two came in, so that meant I had to split! No offence, but I hate working on a day off. AND THEN THAT FATSO BLOWS UP MY FAVORITE CLUB, and to top all that off, you save my life AGAIN! THAT MEANS I STILL OWE YOU ONE!" Shego shouted at the top of her plasma infused lungs!

Ron looked a little puzzled for a minute, trying to figure out the villainess' rant when he realized something.

"That was you! You warned me! Wait, you were being nice to me? Okay, this is definitely ranking high on my weird-dar." Ron said as he became confused once again.

"You're telling me! Listen dork, you saved my life four weeks ago, and I figured I owed you one. So when I saw Duff, I decided to make us even. Then you save my life again, and I'm back at square one! Next time Stoppable, just let me,-"

"Wait! Did you hear something?" Ron asked as he listened to his surroundings.

"What? I didn't hear anything!" Shego told him.

Ron listened again, and heard what sounded like a cracking sound! Ron looked around, using his X-Ray vision to see through the debris to figure out what he had just heard. His eyes went wide when he saw Killigan and Kim's fight, which was now a couple of blocks away from the club, and Killigan striking Kim across the face with his club that sent the love of his life to the ground!

"KP!" Ron shouted and flew into the sky, leaving a stunned Shego watching.

"H-h-h-he – he can fly?" Shego asked herself as she looked at the night sky. "When the hell did I land in the Twilight Zone?" demanded as she sat down for a minute, trying to pull her head together! What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Now Kim Possible, prepare to meet your doom!" Killigan gloated as he raised his five iron high above his head!

That's when something hit Killigan in the face! It felt like someone had bashed his face with a backhoe! Kiligan felt himself impact and slide across the rough pavement and come to a stop! He slowly got to his feet, using his golf club for support! It felt like the whole world had been set on a tilt a whirl! Killigan's eyes focused on the sight of Kim's sidekick standing in front of him, wearing the costume of a famous goody-goody!

"You might have gotten in a luck shot, laddie! But you will neigh get another!" Killigan shouted to the young man!

"You leave KP alone!" Ron growled through his clenched teeth!

"Fine then! Have it your way, laddie!" Killigan said and launched a gold ball directly at Ron!

Shego rounded the corner just in time to see Ron turn his back to the speeding projectile and cover KP, using himself as a human shield to protect her! The ball impacted against Ron, engulfing both hero and sidekick in a gigantic ball of fire! Shego couldn't believe what she saw! She was too late! She was at least going to help a little, payback Stoppable for saving her again! But she was too late! They were dead! They were – wait a minute! The smoke began to clear, and Duff let out a gasp that sounded like a lion with asthma as he saw that Ron was still crouched over Kim Possible. Kim had a few smoke stains while the back of Ron's costume was in ruins! The flowing red cape was now a burnt strip of red cloth tied to his shoulders, with his bare back not showing any sort of burn anywhere!

Stoppable gently laid his girlfriend on the ground, still unconscious from Killigan's blow. Ron stood to his full height, not slouching or relaxed. Every muscle was tightened and fixed as he clinched his fists. He turned to the mad golfer with pure anger in his chocolate brown eyes!

"You – leave – KP – **ALONE!**" Ron roared like a mad gorilla!

Killigan started moving back in fear as he saw a different Stoppable, a different man, slowly marching toward him!

Ron saw Killigan reaching for another golf ball, franticly trying to steady his hand so he could grab it. Ron glared at the man, feeling heat starting to surround his eyes and his face! Ron glanced at the club the fat Scotsman was holding, and saw the air in front of him starting to weave and distort, like when fumes from a gas pump rise from the gas tank! Soon the club turned a glowing mixture of red and orange, causing the fat man to scream in pain, dropping the club and clutching his injured hand!

Killigan couldn't understand what had happened, and glanced at the man that was practically on top of him! Killigan let out a scream of pure terror as he saw the young man's eyes were glowing blood red! RED! He almost looked like a demon as the young man reached down and grabbed the older man by the throat! Ron lifted him into the air as if he were a mere pebble!

"If you ever, _EVER_, try to hurt KP or anyone else again, you are going to regret ever knowing who I am!" Ron growled at the golfer.

The golfer was in such a state of fear and panic that all he could focus on was the blazing red eyes, and the large symbol on his chest! This wasn't the foolish sidekick, this was someone or something else completely different! Something that Killigan did not want to ever encounter again!

Ron threw the man to the ground, his eyes turning to normal, and rushed back to Kim as fast as he could! Kim was starting to regain consciousness and Ron let out a sigh of relief! He thanked God in heaven that she was all right! He had to admit, it felt good giving Killigan what he deserved. He just hoped the fat man would think it was a nightmare. It was bad enough that Shego knew he had super powers!

"R-Ron?" Kim asked.

"It's okay KP, just relax. It's going to be okay." Ron said as he picked Kim up and held her in his arms.

A quick glanced revealed that no one else was around. With one leap, Ron was in the air with his unconscious girlfriend in his arms. Ron was speeding through the night skies of Upperton, knowing exactly where to go. He didn't care if people could see him, or if his costume was in tatters! He wanted to make sure his girlfriend was all right. Shego stepped out from her hiding spot, and looked up at the young man that was quickly fading from view.

"How did he get super powers? This couldn't be that monkey crap! Unless it was the – the laser!" Shego said as she put two and two together!

* * *

Dr. Andrea Possible was exhausted! It was like one patient kept rolling in one after another that night! She was hoping for a nice night alone with her husband after her daughter left for her date, but then she had to be called in for an emergency. Soon it went from one critical patient to almost a baker's dozen! All she wanted to do now was just go home and get some sleep! As she got to her car, she noticed something in the sky. She couldn't make it out and thought it was a life flight helicopter, until it got closer! More to the point, it had changed its direction and was coming toward her! As it neared the parking lot, she realized it was a flying person! Fear started to grip her entire body when she saw the red headed girl the person was holding in his arms!

"RON, WHAT HAPPENED?" Andrea shouted as she ran to the flying boy as he landed!

"Duff Killigan! He attacked the club and got in a lucky swing!" Ron told her. (no pun intended)

"How long has she been out?" Andrea asked as they rushed her into the Emergency Room.

"Not long, she was starting to wake up on the way here." Ron said as he laid Kim on a near by gurney.

"Did you tell her?" Andrea asked as she checked Kim's pupil with a pen light, a few nurses coming to the doctor's side.

"I couldn't. He attacked before I could tell her anything." Ron whispered loud enough for only Dr. Possible to hear.

"All right Ron, sit in the waiting room. I'll come and tell you how Kim is in a few minutes!" Dr. Possible said as they rushed into one of the many trauma rooms.

Ron was finally able to see what he looked like in the reflection in the glass window of the door, and noticed that he looked like crap! His suit was burnt and stained with dirt and sweat, and he looked like a mess! He probably should get their clothes from the car. THE CAR! Ron had left it in Upperton! Run ran out of the hospital at a normal pace, ducked into an alley so no one could see him, and flew off toward Upperton to get his dad's car! If anything happened to it, his father would find a way to skin him alive!

* * *

"About time I got you! Ron, there's news about what happened in Upperton! Except no one knows what happened to Killigan during the fight between him and Kim! What happened?" Wade asked his friend.

"I took care of Killigan. I told the cops at the hospital that KP and Duff knocked each other out! What's the buzz going around about the fight?" Ron asked.

"Same thing you just said. Is Kim going to be okay?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah, just some bruises. I'm staying at KP's tonight to make sure she's all right. Anything about Killigan?" Ron asked the genius.

"Only that he keeps mumbling about Superman over and over again. And a few of the people you rescued from the building fire said Superman saved them. It wasn't enough to have his powers, you had to act like Superman too?" Wade asked his friend, with an obvious tone of jealousy.

"Wade, what was I supposed to do? Just let those people die? Or let Shego die in the burning club?" Ron asked him.

"No. You did the right thing. Wait a minute, saving Shego?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah, I kind of saved Shego's life tonight. She also, kind of, sort of saw my face." Ron said and laughed nervously.

"YOU LET KIM'S NUMBER ONE ENEMY KNOW YOU HAVE POWERS?" Wade shouted at him!

"Well, maybe?" Ron asked as his voice squeaked at the end.

"Ron, you idiot! Do you how much danger you guys are now in?" Wade asked him.

"Not really." Ron told him.

"Classic Villainy 101! When a villain learns the identity of his enemies, he goes straight for their loved ones to make him or her suffer!" Wade told him.

Ron's face turned pale as he heard that. The thought of Shego going after his parents and Rufus chilled him to the bone! Then his heart felt like it was crushed when he thought of Shego going after Kim! What if she told all the other villains? An almost unstoppable army of dangerous psychos going after his parents and Kim? What about Kim's family? They were like a second family to him!

"How do you know all of this?" Ron asked Wade, hoping that the boy had been exaggerating.

"Ron, you would be surprised how much villains act just like the comic books! Especially Kim's! Plus, it's what I would do if I were a villain!" Wade told him.

"Oh man! What am I going to do, Wade?" Ron asked him.

Before the preteen genius could answer, he heard a knocking at the backdoor of the Possible's home.

"Be back in a minute, Wade." Ron said as he shut off the Ronicator and slowly got up from the living room couch. Ron unlocked the deadbolt, and opened the door to find the last person in the world he ever expected!

"SHEGO?" Ron asked in a state of shock.

"Keep it down, Boy Blunder!" Shego said as she walked past the sidekick and started snooping in the fridge for something to drink.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he closed the door.

"I wanted to talk to someone, and I didn't feel like talking to Dr. D. The man is useless for conversations! Haven't these people ever heard of alcohol?" Shego asked as she grabbed a can of Lemon/Lime soda and began to sip it.

"How did you know where Kim's place was? Wait, how did you know I was even here?" Ron asked her.

"The answer to your first question, I've been here before. Remember the little incident with Aviarius? Second, I didn't see you in your bedroom. So I guessed you were here." Shego told him as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs like she was visiting a friend's place.

"Okay, we are way off on my weird-dar here!" Ron said as he sat in the recliner. "You know where I live?" Ron asked her.

"I followed you a few times. Don't worry, I didn't steal anything. Sorry Stoppable, but the crap you own wouldn't get me enough money for a drink from a Coke machine!" she told him.

Ron was confused at how cool Shego was acting, and really confused at why she wasn't going straight after Kim or not blowing anything up!

"Why are you here again?" Ron asked her, trying to let his mind process the past few seconds.

"Look Stoppable, I know you have powers. You were lucky Fat boy is freaked out, or your face would be on every magazine and newspaper in the world right now!" Shego told him.

"You're going to tell Drakken, aren't you?" Ron asked, fearing the obvious answer he was going to get.

"No, I'm not." Shego told him and took a long sip of the cold soda.

Ron was dumbfounded at Shego's reply. Why was she being nice? Did she have another modulator stuck to her neck or something? Shego noticed the look on his face.

"For crying out loud! Let me explain it in a way you'll understand. You saved my life, so that means I owe you one. But I'm a villain, and I don't do favors! However, I now know you have powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. So as a way to pay you back, I won't blab your secret." Shego told him.

"But don't you want to tell Dr. Drakken?" Ron asked her, very confused.

"Kid, I want to tell every single villain about you so they can find a way to beat your ass! However, you also kept me from getting additional powers that I don't want or need! One set is enough! So this is my way of making us even." Shego told him.

Ron understood, and at the same time he also didn't. Wait a minute! Did she just say what he thought she said?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about a super laser!" Ron said as he began to hyperventilate.

"Oh God! What the red head sees in you, I will never know! You don't have to be your computer geek friend to figure it out, Stoppable! You get powers a few weeks after you get hit by the laser?" Shego asked him. Ron just had a look of defeat on his face.

"You know, I did say I wasn't going to blab." Shego told him, puzzled by the look on his face.

"I'm just wondering why." Ron told her.

Shego was afraid he was going to say that. She told him the main reason, or at least what she thought was the main reason.

"I don't know! Maybe because I know what you're going through! You know, it's comforting to know there's someone else with powers that isn't related to me! Someone to relate to I guess!" Shego said to Ron.

That's when her eyes bolted open and she slapped her forehead, realizing she had let too much slip! Shego groaned in frustration as Ron looked at her with an expression of amazement! He never thought he would hear something like that from the super villain's mouth in his lifetime!

"I didn't think you were that lonely." Ron said to her.

"Well, being a plasma powered villain isn't everything! Crap, I better go before I embarrass myself any further!" Shego said as she tossed the empty can on the floor and went to the back door.

"Shego, wait!" Ron said as he caught up to the super villain. She turned and looked at Ron with an annoyed look on her face.

"I just want to say, you know, thanks." Ron told her.

Shego let a small smirk form on her lips at the buffoon's comment.

"A word of advice? I would try to do a better job at not letting people know who you are. If you're going to do the hero thing with these new powers, think of a good secret identity." Shego told him.

"Why? You and your brother's didn't. Except Hego, Naco hating jerk!" Ron muttered. Shego just laughed a little about the comment about her over bearing brother.

"And look at us. We were constantly hounded by press, fans, and super villains. The less people know about your new abilities, the better. Keep up the good work Super Dork." Shego told him and left.

* * *

Shego just smiled her signature evil grin. Kim Possible was going to go down hard! And the best way she was going to do it was through the sidekick! Inflate his ego enough, and he'll ditch her to go solo. Without the buffoon, the cheerleader would fall like a house of cards. The buffoon as a superhero! Well, he did have muscles now, and that tight little – NO! She wasn't thinking about the moron like that! No! No way she was going to fall for him just because he was a nice guy and a – no!

"I'm going to bitch slap my imagination when I get home!" Shego said to herself as she left. She needed to find that laser! Unfortunately, she didn't have the computer resources to find it. As much as she hated it, she had to go to the one person who did! She had to go back to Dr. Drakken!

* * *

Ron just plopped on the couch, reeling from what had just happened. Shego, known villain and thief, had just become some sort of weird friend. Did the world get turned upside down when he was in a coma? Because monkeys shooting out of his butt would make more sense right about now! Ron shivered at the thought of moneys, or any other kind of monkey like creature! At least he wasn't turning into one like Kim did once! Ron pulled out his Ronicator and re-activated the feed.

"Everything all right?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah, just some thinking I needed to do. Listen Wade, what were the cops reactions to Superman saving those people in the burning building?" Ron asked his friend.

"They laughed at it and shrugged it off, really. They thought the victims inhaled a burning chemical that was burning. And with Duff, they didn't pay any attention to it since he's already crazy. Why do you ask?" Wade asked him.

Ron's mind was dwelling on what Shego said. Having a secret identity, to still have something close to a normal life. What if all he needed was a costume no one would recognize? But the thought of wearing glasses was still not appealing. Maybe there was a way around that?

"Wade, I've been doing some thinking. Would a lot of people have that same reaction if people started saying Superman saved them?" Ron asked his friend. Wade immediately knew where Ron was heading with this!

"Ron, you can't be serious!" Wade told him.

"Think about it Wade! Nobody would believe that Superman is real!" Ron told him.

"But after a while, people would catch on! Not to mention the screaming fits and lawsuits DC Comics would throw at you!" Wade tried to tell him.

"Wade, I can make a difference now! I saved people tonight! Not Kim, but me! I mean, it feels good when KP and I do it, but that feeling of just knowing that _I_ did it!" Ron told him as his smile began to grow.

"What about missions with Kim? Are you going to stop going on those?" Wade asked him seriously.

"Of course not! I could still make sure that she doesn't get hurt, and maybe they would end faster without so many things getting destroyed!" Ron told him.

"Kim's not going to like the idea of having you looking over her shoulder, Ron!" Wade told him.

"Well, it might work." Ron said to Wade, biting his lip.

"I don't see how since she knows about your powers. She does know, right?" Wade asked him.

"Well, in a word, no." Ron told him.

"I thought you were going to tell her!" Wade said in a surprised tone!

"I didn't get a chance! Besides, that means she wouldn't worry about me so much! Wade, I really want to do this! My hearing and heat vision kicked in tonight, so I'm all set!" Ron told him.

"Heat vision? And you didn't go blind? Huh, I guess I actually can be wrong sometimes." Wade said as he scratched his head. Ron enjoyed the surprise in Wade's eyes as he looked at his computer screen.

"Wade, promise not to tell KP?" Ron asked him.

"I promise. What about Shego? She knows!" Wade told her.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. She's seen me in action, so she knows what I can do to her if she talks!" Ron told him.

"I wouldn't count on that one! Just be careful." Wade told his friend.

"I will! By the way, I need you to order me a couple of costumes in bulk." Ron told him.

"Why? What happened to the one you wore tonight?" Wade asked him.

"It kind of bit the dust." Ron told him with a sheepish grin.

"I hope you have enough royalties to constantly buy them in bulk!" Wade told him.

"I'll work quickly then. Thanks Wade, you rock!" Ron said and terminated the connection.

Ron lay on the couch and smiled as he began to daydream. Him, flying through the skies, with a red cape flowing behind him! Flying through clouds, the cities passing by directly below him! Flying above the sky, into the stars and looking at the planet Earth below him. A smile appearing on his face as he zoomed through the atmosphere of Earth! If a dream could be that good, how great would it be when he tried it in real life? Life was going to be good!


	11. Trying to Speak

This chapter is just a simple one. Of course, it might be the prelude to another big fight. Who knows? I'm waiting for my brain to tell me.

* * *

"Middleton Air Port, this is Trans World flight 207 from Detroit. Request update on latest weather forecasts." The co-pilot said into his headset.

They had flown into the idle of a thunderstorm, and were trying to find a away to get out of it. The lightning strike were getting unbearably too close for comfort. The co-pilot swore he would ring the neck of whoever was giving them their weather updates! Thanks to whoever the bozo was, they were running a great risk of getting killed in the middle of all this mess!

"_Hold one minute Trans World 207, current updates are coming in as we speak."_ The very congested voice replied.

"I don't like the looks of this Mike. What do you think?" he asked the pilot next to him.

"If it were up to me, I'd turn this bird around and land somewhere until all this crap had cleared." He said as he checked his instruments.

"We might have to do that anyway. I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him." The co-pilot said as he might a slight heading adjustment.

That's when another lightening strike flashed through the skies, and striking the large 747 starboard engine! The massive turbine exploded in a blast of fire and metal! The co-pilot was horrified as he sat only part of the frame of the engine was left, and most of the fuselage around the engine was gone! Fear and panic started to flood through both pilots as the plane started to go into a nose dive!

"DAMN IT! WE'VE LOST THE NUMBER ONE!" the pilot shouted!

"WE LOST THE WHOLE DAMN ENGINE! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS TRANS WORLD 207! WE'VE LOST FIRST STARBOARD ENGINE AND PART OF WING! WE NEED TO MAKE AN EMERGENCY LANDING! REQUESTING DISTANCE TO NEAREST RUNWAY!" the co-pilot shouted into his headset. Both he and the pilot were franticly trying to level the plane out as the screams from the passengers could be heard throughout the doomed plane!

_I am, I am, I am superman_

_And I know what's happening._

_I am, I am, I am superman_

_And I can do anything._

It had been a slow for the past three days. Nothing major had happened to warrant Kim on a mission, and it gave himself more time to learn how to control his powers more. He had started patrolling around the tri city area to see if he could help, but he hadn't had any luck so far. HE didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had been pressing his luck by flying around without any disguise! He had to maybe find a mask or something! The last thing he wanted was for more of Kim's enemies to find out who he really was! That's when he heard the explosion! HE looked up into the clouds above him to see if he could find the sound's origin.

He found the sound's origin, and also had to dodge it as fast as he could before it hit him like an SUV hitting a bug on the highway! It was a 747 in a nosedive, and Ron could see that one of its engines was just gone! Acting purely on instinct, Ron flew as fast as he could to the crippled aircraft! How was he going to save it though? Try and level it from it's underside? No, Ron knew he probably wasn't that strong yet! Trying to catch it? Only if he wanted to be flattened! He knew what it needed; he just hoped it would work like it did in the comic books! Ron caught up with the aircraft, and gulped loudly as he saw the ground was starting to look closer than it should! Ron flew to what was left of the engine's place on the wing, and gabbed part of the frame that had been blown away! Ron took a deep breath, and began to lift!

_If you go a million miles away I'll track you down girl._

_Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart._

_I am, I am, I am superman_

_And I know what's happening._

_I am, I am, I am superman_

_And I can do anything._

"What the – We're leveling out! What's going on back there? Do we have our engine back?" the pilot asked the co-pilot, trying to figure out what was going on. That's when he noticed the co-pilot just kept looking out the window. From what he could tell from the reflection, it looked as if he was seeing a ghost.

"What's wrong? Is there something on the wing? What's going on?" he asked the co-pilot again.

That's when the co-pilot looked at him, his face was whiter than a sheet and a look of disbelief seemed to be frozen on his face.

"F-fly! D-don't look, just fly! We've got – something! I'm not saying what it is, just t-trust me. Trust me? What the hell am I saying?" the co-pilot asked himself before turning back to the window.

The pilot unbuckled his seat belt and looked over the co-pilot's shoulder to see what the hell was going on! One minute they had lost an engine, and now they were flying straight and leveled! As soon as the pilot saw what was drawing the attention of the other pilot, he shook his head and was trying to figure out if he was dreaming or something!

On the wing, right where the engine used to sit, was a flying man! A flying man had taken the place of the destroyed engine and was actually leveling the plane! The only thing that made it more unbelievable was that this man was wearing a blue pair of tights with a red flowing cape!

"I-is that? Am I seeing what I think I see?" the pilot asked the other man.

"I d-don't know. I just want to land this thing, then scream and run!" the co-pilot said as he took the controls again.

"Sounds like a good idea!" the pilot said as he returned to his seat, fastened his seat belt, and started the landing procedures. Both were trying to breathe slowly, and keep calm. Of course, that was hard to do when it looked like a fictional character was helping them, and the passengers, stay alive.

"I-I thought Superman had black hair." The pilot said, noticing that it looked like the flying figure had blonde hair.

"Just shut up and land the damn plane!" the co-pilot said, still trying to control his breathing since he was on the verge of hyperventilation.

* * *

Ron pinned the article in what would soon be a scrap book. He already had the article of the club fire, and now sat the daring plane rescued. He couldn't help but snicker at the cynical remarks the newspaper reporter had made about the pilots claiming that Superman had saved the plane. Ron slipped the scrapbook back into his closet, and then looked at the costume he had worn the night he saved the plain. HE was glad he bought the costumes in bulk, because it looked like they would be ruined in no time! The cape was torn, and part of the costume had faded when he ran it through the washing machine!

"Wade, couldn't you have ordered better costumes?" Ron asked his friend as he threw the ruined costume in the trash.

"That was the better costume, Ron! I tried to tell you, these are mainly made for Halloween! They weren't meant for people dressing up in them to real superhero stuff!" Wade told his friend, still not really believing the fact that Ron had been dressing up as Superman and saving people! Wade had to admit, he was extremely jealous of his friend right now! Wade had always dreamed of doing things like Superman, and here was his friend actually doing those things!

"Wade, you still here man?" Ron asked, wondering if the computer genius was all right.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking about something. Hey, isn't the Cheer Performance tonight?" Wade asked, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Oh man, you're right! KP wanted all of us to get one last practice in, and I'm late! Talk to you later, Wade!" Ron said as he grabbed another Superman costume from his closet, his backpack, and was gone in the blink of an eye!

Rufus was just standing there with a glare on his face! The little mole rat was mad that Ron didn't take him on a lot of his missions as Superman, which actually might be a good thing. But actually forgetting him when he was just going about their normal lives was just plain rude! Before Rufus could start grumbling, Ron appeared as fast as he had left.

"Sorry buddy, I completely forgot!" Ron said to his little friend.

Rufus just turned his back with his nose stuck in the air, completely ignoring his master.

"Come on Rufus! If you forgive me, I'll see if I can get you some Grande Sized Nachos." Ron told his hairless friend.

The little animal's eyes instantly shot open! There was one way to get the hairless animal to forgive his master, and it was through what he thought was the greatest food in all of existence!

"CHEESE!" the mole rat shouted and dove right into Ron's pocket!

Ron just smiled as he turned and bolted off in a run toward the school.

The only problem was that Ron hadn't completely learned how to control his speed while he was running!

Mr. Stoppable was reading his morning newspaper while his wife was eating a bowl of hot oatmeal. Without warning, a strong gust of wind blew through their house, sending a few of Mrs. Stoppable's potted plants crashing to the ground and Mr. Stoppable's paper wrapping around the face of his wife! Both just sat there stunned for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell just happened! Mrs. Stoppable took the newspaper away from her face and looked at her husband. 

"Did you leave a window open?" Mrs. Stoppable asked him.

"I guess I did, unless the air conditioner is acting up again." Mr. Stoppable said as he looked at his wife.

* * *

Ron stood in the boy's locker room in his full Mad Dog costume, ready for one last run in it. He still had a few minutes before the people started arriving, and the practice had gone without him falling flat on his back. HE had preformed as the Mad Dog in front of people numerous times, so why was he so nervous now? Maybe because it was his last performance as the Middleton Mad Dog, or maybe he was scared that a new power would kick in. Or even worse, one of his other powers would kick in while he wasn't even thinking about it! He still hadn't mastered them yet, and this made him nervous! Maybe Wade was right; maybe it was a bad idea to go out and save people dressed as Superman!

When Ron turned around, the Mad Dog mask was lifted off of his head, and was greeted by a full blown kiss on the lips by the woman of his dreams! Ron wrapped his arms around her slender waist and returned the kiss as soft and gently as he could. When the kiss broke, both Ron and Kim were wearing the largest smiles the world had ever seen.

"Thanks." Ron told her.

"That was for saving me the other day. Looks like I have a reason to call you Superman from now on." Kim whispered to him in a sultry voice.

"Do you have any plans after the cheer routine?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing really. Why?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know. I thought that I might have one more chance to make up for our last date, seeing that it went to seed the other night?" Ron asked her.

"You don't have to, Ron." Kim told him.

"I want to. Believe me Kim, you're worth it." Ron told her as he kissed her forehead, smelling the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo.

"Okay. Meet me out front after we get changed." Kim said and kissed Ron on the cheek, and let the Mad Dog mask fall back over his face.

Ron lifted the mask and watched Kim walk back to the girl's dressing room, and noticed she added more sway in her hips as she did so. Ron couldn't help but look at her backside as she swayed out toward the gym. That's when Ron's eyes began to burn again, the feeling of heat washing over them!

Within seconds, he saw the air becoming distorted like it had the other night! Within seconds, part of the lockers started to glow a bright mixture of red and orange as the metal became heated! Ron blinked a few times, and his vision returned to normal. He still noticed that the locker was glowing, and something inside had ignited! Ron let out a small yelp and began to blow out the flames, hoping it would extinguish them and not fan them! Ron took a deep breath and began to blow a continuous gust of wind! When Ron stopped, he saw the flames were thankfully out. However, most of the locker was now covered in a thin sheet of ice! It looked like Ron had discovered a new Superpower! As Ron just looked at it, he couldn't help but be glad he discovered it now and not out in the gym!

"Hey, Stoppable! People are starting to take their seats! So move your ass so we can, like, start this thing!" Bonnie shouted into the locker room!

Why did she always have to be such a pain in the ass? Ron put the Mad Dog mask back into place and rushed out into the gym! He just hoped that nothing else would go wrong tonight!

* * *

Ron was in his normal clothes and waiting for Kim to join him. The routine went without incident, and Ron kept thanking God for that! But because he burned and froze a locker in the locker room, he used his speed to get dressed and wait out here for Kim. Ron was amazed to find out that he had changed from his Mad Dog uniform to his normal in under a minute! That meant Ron still had a while before Kim came out. Even after she had dressed, she had to say goodbye to the cheer squad, and talk to her family. That's when it hit Ronald again. This was the last time he would put on the mask. No more cheer practices, no more having to hear Bonnie complain about everything, and no more swinging by Bueno Nacho after school for a quick snack or dinner. One good thing was still wasn't going to change though.

Kim. Kim would still be there for him, and he would be there for her. They both had applied to Upperton U so they could still be with each other. After a nail biting couple of weeks, they both had received letters from the University. Kim had gotten in with a full blown scholarship! Kim was so happy that she jumped in Ron's arms! He had almost fallen over from that unexpected move. When it came down to him opening his letter, he acted like he was facing a firing squad. After some coaxing from Kim, Ron opened it and prepared for the worse. Ron's jaw had hit the floor when he saw he had been accepted into their Culinary Arts program! It turned out that during the time Ron had turned the cafeteria into a restaurant, one of Upperton U's deans had eaten their and was amazed at the food that Ron had prepared. It looked like the dean remembered the cooking and made sure Ron got a culinary scholarship. To celebrate, they went to see a movie the next day. That's when all the mess with the super powers started.

"Hey, Ron! Been waiting long?" Kim asked as she walked out of the gym in a pair of brown jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt.

"Not long. How was the cheer team's last get together?" Ron asked her.

"It was sad. A few are still going to be here, but it just wasn't going to be the same. By the way, nice job with the Mad Dog act." Kim said as she and Ron started walking.

"The Ron Man aims to please! It's still weird though. I can hardly believe we won't be coming back here next year." Ron told her.

"Well, there are some pluses. No more Barkin marching through the halls. That means we can have a little more alone time." Kim said as she held Ron's hand, and leaned on his shoulder.

Ron was in pure bliss right now. That's why he couldn't lie to her anymore. He had decided that he was going to tell her, he needed to tell her. They were best friends, and now they were dating. You didn't keep secrets as big as his from someone you care for, someone you trusted. Someone you loved more than anything in the world!

"So where are we heading?" Kim asked him.

"To the park. I figured that would be a nice place to just hang out." He told her.

It didn't take them long to reach the park. They had walked the whole distance without letting go of each other's hand. He was leading over to where he had tested his powers the other night hoping he could have the guts to tell her his secret. He was also glad to see that the Junker had been towed away from the playground area. The last thing he needed was for that car alarm to still be blaring as loud as it could be.

"I remember this part of the park. Over here is where I locked braces with Walter Nelson." Kim said as she saw the hiding area surrounded by trees and shrubs. "Did you have something sneaky planned, Ron?" Kim asked him.

"No! Honestly, no! I-I just wanted to tell you something." Ron told her as his face started to blush a deep crimson.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked him as her brow furrowed. She hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"Not here." Ron said to her as he held her hand, and pulled her into the hiding area.

"Ron, what is it? Are you okay?" Kim asked him, her concern starting to grow.

"Kim, I've been doing some thinking lately. You see when the laser hit me, it did something to me." Ron started.

"What did it do? I know you've been acting weird lately. If Drakken did anything else to you," Kim said as he r anger began to rise at the thought of Ron being seriously ill because of that lunatic!

"No, Kim. I'm fine. It's just that the laser has – made me see things differently. It changed me." Ron said as he started ringing his hands together. He noticed his palms were starting to sweat like mad as he talked. What was it so hard to tell her? Just spit it out already!

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Kim asked him.

"No! It's just that," Ron started as he looked into those jade eyes of his girlfriend.

'_Here's your chance! TELL HER!'_ his mind screamed at him.

"It's – it made me realize – how much I love you, KP. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." He said to her.

'_YOU LOUSY, YELLOW BELLIED, LOSER!'_ his mind shouted at him.

"This about you taking down Killigan, isn't it?" Kim asked him.

"KP, I've never been so scared in my life! KP, I love you more than anything else in this entire world! Even more than Nacos!" he told her, opening part of his heart and letting his feelings out. At least he had enough guts to tell her his feelings. Why couldn't he tell her of his powers?

"Ron, I love you too." Kim told him and caressed his cheek.

Ron just held her hand close, not wanting to let it go. He looked up at her again, seeing the way the bits of moon light lit her face. They leaned in close, and kissed each other in what was now _their_ hiding place. Rufus smiled at the sight before him, and decided to give them some time alone. As he crawled up the one of the trees, he looked back and began to blush as he saw the two had progressed from a kiss to making out in the park! The little animal just hoped no one saw them. Rufus hated the idea of his master being put into a probe and launched into a black hole! So did Ron as he enjoyed the tender moment with the woman he loved.

"I've got a surprise for you." Kim whispered into his ear.

"What kind of surprise?" Ron asked her, noticing the little smirk that had formed on her face.

"Close your eyes." Kim told him.

Ron just smiled and closed his eyes. He trusted Kim, and knew it would probably be something like Bueno Nacho Bucks, or something along that line. He became puzzled when he felt her take one of his hands, and place it on something soft and warm. It felt nice, both soft but yet firm at the same time. When he heard Kim let out a slight moan, that's when his mind realized something and he hoped this wasn't another dream!

"KP, w-where's your bra?" Ron asked as his voice reached a high pitch.


	12. To Tell the Truth

I apologize for Ron not telling Kim again in the last chapter. To put it simply, I didn't know how to write it. So I'm hoping you readers like this chapter. Don't worry, I'm already planning on what villain Ron will be facing in the next few chapters.

* * *

"You bailed again? Ron, this is crap! You and Kim have known each other for almost your entire lives! Not to mention you're dating her! I'm only eleven, and I even know love is about trust and support!" Wade said to his friend who absolutely looked miserable! Wade wasn't helping with the guilt trip, but Ron deserved it right now! 

"Wade, I just can't tell her!" Ron told him.

"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!" Wade shouted at him!

Wade was getting sick and tired of Ron beating around the bush! He knew Ron had a brain, and he wished he would use it right now! Even Rufus was glaring at the young man.

"Wade, what's one thing that a lot of comic book heroes have in common?" Ron asked the young genius. Wade was praying Ron wasn't going for the excuse he thought he was leaning to.

"Ron, don't you dare give me that cop out!" Wade told him.

"Wade, in every single comic, those close to the hero end up getting tortured or killed! I can't risk that to Kim! Look at Mr. Elastic's wife in Identity Crisis! Gwen Stacey in Spider-Man! Name me one superhero couple who hasn't gotten into to danger because of knowing that secret!" Ron told the young computer wizard.

"MJ & Spider-Man, Lois Lane & Superman. And this above all, YOU & KIM!" Wade shouted as loud as he could. Rufus just nodded in agreement.

Ron just kicked an old discarded soda can, and sent it flying out his open window and into the night sky! Wade was right and he knew it! But the truth was that like an idiot, he believed the crap he had read in so many comic books. Deep down inside, he believed that if he told Kim, she would get hurt because of it. If that had ever happened, he could never forgive himself! EVER!

"Ron, just answer me this. So you love Kim?" Wade asked him.

"You know I do!" Ron told the computer whiz.

"Does she love you?"

"I know she does!" Ron replied.

"Then tell her the truth!" Wade told Ron.

Ron stood there, deep in thought for a few seconds. He then went to his closet, and came out in a different set of clothes.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Wade asked him with one eyebrow raised to his hairline.

"I'm going to make the wrong things right." Ron told Wade and flew out his window to the destination he knew by heart!

* * *

Kim slept soundly in her bed, wrapped up in the covers like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She was dreaming of the events of that had happened earlier in the evening. She had giggled when Ron had realized what her "surprise" for her was. She still couldn't believe that _she_ had done that! She loved Ron, and what he had told her was so sweet. But she didn't do things like that! She was a good girl! And the devil was once an angel, what was her point? 

There was something else though, she knew it. She knew he was trying to tell her something, but what was it? It had to do something with the laser. He had been acting so strange since he got out of the hospital. She hoped everything was all right. That's when she heard something that woke her from her sleep. She opened her eyes, trying to rub the sleep from them and to focus on what the sound was. She was amazed to see Ron standing on her window ledge wearing a light blue, long sleeve button down shirt along with a pair of brown slacks. She crawled out of her bed and stumbled to the window, trying to figure out what Ron wanted.

"Ron, it's the middle of the night." Kim said as sleep still had a firm grasp on her higher brain functions.

"Meet on the roof, okay?" Ron asked her and proceeded to climb up the tree he had used to get to her window ledge.

Kim forced herself awake and followed Ron's path up the tree. She reached the roof and found Ron just standing there and looking at the full moon in the night sky.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Kim asked, worried about Ron's sudden behavior.

"KP, there was something else I wanted to tell you tonight. But I chickened out at the last minute." Ron told her.

"I had a hunch there was something. Ron, you can tell me anything." Kim said as she walked close to him.

"I know KP. But it's just that I've never been in a relationship before. I'm so scared that the littlest thing I'll do will break us up, and then our friendship will be gone! I couldn't take it if that happened!" he told her.

Kim just hugged him close to her, feeling his arms wrap around her as he let out a deep sigh.

"Ron, you won't loose me. Even if we break up, I wouldn't let our friendship end. It's too much to me too." She told him.

"Thanks, KP." He told her as he still held her close.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked him.

Ron raised himself back up, but kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Unbutton my shirt." He told her with a smirk.

"Ron, I think you're getting the wrong idea about your surprise I gave you today." She told him, trying to hold back a giggle.

"This is my surprise for you. Unbutton my shirt." He told her.

"If you try to unbutton my pajamas, I'm going to-" Kim started, but stopped as she saw the blue shirt underneath with a hint of red and yellow colors. She pulled opened his shirt, and saw that he had another Superman costume underneath!

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked about the confusing sight before her.

"I've got another reason for you to call me Superman. Look down." Ron told her with a smirk.

Kim looked down, and immediately gasped and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck! Her eyes almost fell out of her skull as she saw her and Ron were floating about twenty feet _above_ her house!

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked she tried to understand what was happening.

"That laser did something to me. Wade did some investigating and found out what was going on with me." Ron told her.

Kim looked at him with a puzzled look, wondering what Ron was fixing to say.

"Ron, are you telling me you can fly?" Kim asked him.

"More than that KP. Just call me the Man of Steel." Ron said as he lifted her into his arms, and flew off into the sky with Kim letting out a small shout!

* * *

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing! All of Middleton was flying beneath them! Everything looked so small from their height, and Ron was doing it! He didn't have any jet packs, no blaster briefs, he was doing this on his own accord! She looked at Ron, and all he did was smile at her. And the look in his eyes, that look he had always given her after they had kissed. She knew he wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't let her fall. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Ron and Kim found themselves sitting on top of the Statue of Liberty in New York, looking at the glowing skyline. 

"This is amazing! You have every one of Superman's powers?" Kim asked him with a smile on her face and a captivated look in her eyes.

"It looks like it. I can fly, your mom told me my skin was hardening, and I even have super strength! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, though." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay. I probably would've been scared to talk about it too. But it's amazing, Ron! What's this going to do with your Monkey Powers?" Kim asked him.

"I have no clue, KP. I've just been playing this by ear. Of course, you're going to hate me in a little bit." Ron told her.

"Why would I hate you?" KP asked him.

"Well, there's another reason I've been wearing this costume." Ron told her.

Kim's eyes widened as she figured out what he was saying.

"Ron, you're not quitting the team are you?" Kim asked him.

"No! I'm not ever planning on doing that!" Ron told her.

"Then why are you going solo?" she asked him.

"I don't know. It's just that I can really make a big difference now. I liked it when I helped those people. Just last night, I saved a jet from crashing! IT felt so – so," Ron said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Felt so good, knowing you helped someone?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah. It gave me an idea on how you feel most of the time. I'm staying on missions with you, but I want to do this KP." Ron told her.

Kim looked at the man she loved, she knew him as well as she knew herself. She knew he might let it go to his head, but that's why she was there!

"I can still kick your butt when it comes to saving the world." Kim told him with a smirk.

"Hey! The Ron Man has super powers now! I can probably do better than you now!" he told her.

"I'd like to see you try it." Kim said, their faces coming closer to each other.

"Bring it on." Ron whispered as he trapped her lips with his in s smoldering, romantic kiss.

"Just one thing." She whispered to him.

"What's that?" Ron asked her.

"We've got to find a better replacement for these Halloween costumes. And I think I might know how." Kim told him as a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

Two weeks later, a few packages arrived for Ron at his home. Kim had joined Ron in dragging them to his room and opening them to see what lay inside them. Rufus just kept looking at the shirt that sat in one of the opened boxes. He knew Ron loved to think outside of the box, which was one of the many things they had in common with his master. Right now, this had to be the strangest idea that his master and his girlfriend had ever though of! 

"Wade, these don't look like the one I wore to Upperton." Ron said as he checked out the new Superman costume that had just been delivered, along with three large boxes filled with nothing but the same thing. Kim was looking at the cape that belonged to the costume Ron had pulled out.

"I know, Ron. That one you wore to the party was a cheep theatre knock off! These were custom made to fit you, and these are the real thing!" Wade said with pride and triumph in his voice.

"Real thing? Wade, it's a pair of tights!" Kim said and just smirked at the genius, whose image was displayed on Ron's computer screen.

"Not just any tights, Kim! Every single costume in there is an upgraded version of your super suit, custom made for Ron! These things have had a major upgrade, though! These things are practically indestructible! That includes the capes!" Wade told them with a very broad smile across his face.

"What's with the weird looking belt? It looks like the one from Batman Begins." Ron said as he examined one of the costumes more closely.

It almost did look like the Utility belt from Batman, except it had an oval as a buckle. It had a few compartment attached to it, filled with certain gadgets and different objects of various size.

"It's more like inspired. It's a utility belt for you to use if you ever think that you could use your ninja skills to disappear. It has smoke bombs, flash bang grenades, and even ninja stars. The buckle is also a combination police scanner and video communicator in case you need to contact me or Kim." Wade told him.

"How are we on the disguise, though? I'm going to need a mask or something." Ron said as he took the costume apart and stripping off his shirt.

Kim just let out a long wolf whistle as she finally saw Ron's new physique.

"Me like." Kim said as she eyed Ron's hardened six pack.

"Well, I've been doing some checking on a few things. I was thinking that maybe you won't need a disguise." Wade told him.

"Wade, people know who I am!" Ron told him as he slid the top part of his uniform on.

"Not really. I've been going over the articles and news reports on all your missions, and you're hardly ever mentioned and rarely even seen in any of them! It looks like only a few of your friends know what you look like." Wade told him.

"Well what about my enemies, Wade? Like DNAmy, Dementor, Drakken, and a few others?" Kim asked Wade as she watched Ron slid on the boots and the boots and the belt.

"Wish I could answer that for you. We don't have to worry about Killigan. He's still mumbling that Superman beat him up." Wade told them.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Kim asked them with a make shift face of deep thought.

"I guess you're just going to have to take it one step at a time. Whoa! Now all you need is black hair and blue eyes." Wade said as he saw Ron attach the cape to his costume.

"Hey, I'm not dying my hair! Out of curiosity, how much is all this going to bite out of my savings?" Ron asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Ron fastened his belt together and heard a small hum emitted from the suit. The hum soon went away as Ron looked at himself in the mirror. It was still hard for him to get used to seeing his head on a muscle bound body! The only complaint was that the suit was riding up a little in the crotch.

"Not a lot. I called in a favor from a Hollywood costume designer. Kim saved her whole costume department from a flight of moths. I also cashed in Global Justice's debt from that laser." Wade told him.

"Okay, so how do I look?" Ron asked Kim and Wade.

"Like I said, all you need is black hair and blue eyes." Wade told him.

"Wow." Was all Kim could say as she looked at her boyfriend.

Ron was about to say something about his hair again decided to just let it drop. Ron took another look at the costume, and noticed that the symbol looked different.

"Hey Wade, what's with the shield on my chest?" Ron asked and pointed out the Superman symbol.

"Did I forget to mention that it was the costume designer for the new Superman movie?" Wade asked, as he took a sip from his gulp cup.

True to fandom, Wade made sure he got the right person to design the suit.

"I guess it's time I give this puppy a road test." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Could you at least do something with the hair first? You leave it like that, and people will definitely recognize you!" Wade told him.

"Oh, all right! Man, how big of a Superman fan are you?" Ron asked in a frustrated tone as he zipped to the bathroom and zipped back with his hair slicked backwards.

"You're looking at one of the president of the Sons and Daughters of Krypton. Not to mention I get a preview of almost all the Superman comics before they come out." Wade told his friend with a satisfied grin.

"Okay, so you like Superman a lot. Time for me to fly." Ron said as he opened the window.

"Just don't fly into a building while you're out there." Kim said and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Wait, Ron! You've got to say it!" Wade told Ron as he was fixing to leap out the window.

"Say what?" Ron asked his friend, confused at the computer genius' comment.

Wade had been tutoring Ron about many of the Superman traits and adventures so Ron could act totally different when he was saving the world with his cape on. Ron still didn't know what Wade was talking about, until he remembered what they talked about two days ago.

"Oh come on, Wade! That was only in a TV show!" Ron moaned.

"And it was also in the comics for a while! You have to at least say it once!" Wade said with a smirk on his face.

"Just say it this once, Ron. Please?" Kim asked her boyfriend as she used her deadliest weapon. The Puppy Dog Pout!

Ron let out a moan of defeat, and took a manly pose in front of the window.

"UP, UP, AND AWAY!" Ron said in a deepened voice and flew out of the window and into the skies of above!

Wade was just smiling like a child on Christmas morning as he watched the sight before him. Rufus was giving a cheer as he watched his master fly out of the window, and Kim just smiled as she watched him fly out of sight. Even thought everything that had just happened was weirder than Drakken singing on American Star Maker, Rufus and Wade had to admit that it was cool to have a friend as a superhero. And Kim had to admit that it was a little thrilling to have her long time friend enjoying something that many people had dreamed of for years.


	13. Uhoh!

I want to thanks for all the good reviews I've been getting. I'm still amazed that I've written a story that so many people actually like! Don't worry, I've got more ideas that I'm trying to get to paper. I know I write fast, but these ideas take time. This is another simple chapter, but there is trouble looming on the horizon. Enjoy.

* * *

She hated being back here again! If she could, she'd be back at her hide out and enjoying a hot shower! But no, here she was again! Back in the time share lair with the blue boy himself! Why did she come back? Oh yeah, to find that stupid laser! Well, not so stupid. It actually gave that moron, Ron Stoppable, super human powers. Not just any kind, but ones you could use to dominate the world!

However, she didn't know enough hacker skills to try and find the laser's new location. For that reason, she had to come back to Dr. Drakken! However, no matter what his lame plans were, she also had to make sure _her_ plan would go smoothly. A few weeks ago, Stoppable used his new powers to save her life again so she owed him. But that's when she came up with her little plan. She would get even with Stoppable, but also split him and Kimmie apart! And from the recent headlines she saw, it looked like her plan was working perfectly.

Disasters averted, people miraculously rescued from certain death! Things of legend were happening in not just Middleton, but around the world! Her plan was going smoothly. By pretending to be Stoppable's friend and inflate his ego enough to be a superhero, she would convince him to get rid of the little cheerleader. Make him think he would be better off without her! Then she would find a way to strip Stoppable of his powers, and take down both heroes! Of course, that was _if_ Drakken didn't ruin anything, or get in the way! She had been back for three weeks, and so far he hadn't even found so much as even a rumor to the new location of the laser! She had special plans for that laser. She had very special plans, indeed. Until he found it though, she had to pass the time doing what she did best. She was reading the latest magazines about fashion and make up. IT wasn't much, but it would do.

"Shego, your brothers and you were the only superheroes in the world, right?" Drakken asked her.

"Yes, Dr. D. We're the one and only group of superheroes in the world. You know that!" Shego told her boss, annoyed at his stupid question.

"Do any of your brothers fly? Maybe Hego?" he asked her.

"What?" Shego asked him, looking up from her magazine.

The sight she saw on the computer screen caused her eyes to go wide! Drakken had found the headlines to today's morning paper, and had it displayed in front of them. She was hoping not to see the headlines for a while, if ever! And even though it was part of her plan, she couldn't help the reaction once she saw the bold words.

"Sweet, Merciful, Crap!" Shego said to herself.

* * *

Kim smiled at the little scrap book filled with the headlines and articles Ron had started keeping about his adventures. True to his word, Ron kept going on missions with Kim, leaving the suit at home. Kim had come over to just hang out with Ron. It was a weekend, and they had been busy at school with rehearsing for their graduation ceremony. Today, she just wanted it to be her and Ron. She had gotten up and walked to his house early to surprise him. When she walked into his room, she had found him in his bed, and sleeping like a baby. When she saw one of the many new costumes thrown into the closet, she figured he had a long night being a hero. She was letting him sleep and had pulled out his scrap book. She couldn't help but smile at the headlines she saw.

"_FLOOD NARROWLY MISSES TOWN!"_

"_CHILDREN SAVED FROM INFERNO!"_

Kim was glad his parents were both taking a third honeymoon; otherwise they'd be wondering why their son was collecting these articles. Kim had grabbed the paper when she arrived, and began to unfold it, wanting to see what was going on in the world. When she unfolded the front page, her jaw almost hit the floor!

"Ron? Ron? RON, WAKE UP!" Kim shouted at Ron, making the young man bolt awake!

"Wha- KIM! What gives?" Ron asked a little annoyed.

"Ron, you know how you like to collect newspaper articles?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, so?" Ron asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't think you're going to like this one." Kim said as she showed him the headlines on the newspaper.

Ron squinted at it at first, trying to get his eyes to focus. When his brain finally registered what he was reading, his jaw hit the floor!

On the front page was a large photo of Ron holding a large boulder over his head while he was flying! His face was hidden by the shadow the boulder was casting, but most of the costume, and the symbol on his chest, were in clear view and focus. Above the photograph was a headline that read in big bold letters:

"**SUPERMAN FOR REAL?"**

"OH SWEET, MERCIFUL CRAP!" Ron shouted and grabbed the newspaper from Kim!

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked her wide eyed, slacked jawed boyfriend.

"Kim, I'm dead! My secret's out! My life's over!" Ron said and kept saying similar things over and over again.

Kim let out a small sigh, reached back with her right arm, and slept Ron upside the head! Kim immediately regretted it a she let out a moan of pain and nursed her injured hand!

"Oh my God! Kim, are you okay?" Ron asked as he gently held Kim's hand in his own.

"Just soar! I forgot you were the boy of steel now." Kim told him.

"That's Man of Steel!" Ron said and used his x-ray vision to see if her hand was broken.

Thankfully, all her bones were in one piece, safe and sound. Ron let out the breath he was holding as let Kim's hand go.

"No broken bones. Be careful next time, or give me a head's – up? Oh my!" Ron said as he looked at Kim's shirt.

Ron had forgotten to deactivate his x-ray and was seeing the bra Kim was wearing underneath her baby blue T-shirt.

"Ron, why are you looking at me like that? Wait a minute, you aren't!" Kim said as she crossed her arms across her chest!

"I – am – SO – sorry! I thought I turned it off, I swear to God!" Ron said as he closed his eyes and shook his head!

"Everything back to normal?" Kim asked him. Ron opened his eyes, and saw that he couldn't see through anything for the moment.

"Yup, my vision is back to normal." Ron told her as he began to blush.

"Okay, now what I was about to tell you was that your face isn't in the photo. You haven't been completely discovered yet." Kim said as she gripped his bare arm.

"But people are going to be looking for me now, KP. What am I going to do, wear a pair of glasses?" Ron asked her.

Kim started to look at his face, like she was planning a mission. She looked at every angle of his face in deep thought, letting out a few hums here and there.

"Oh KP, you aren't serious!" Ron said as he realized she took his little comment seriously.

"If you act completely different when you're in your suit and yourself without it, you might be able to pull it off." Kim told him.

Ron just let out a loud groan and put his head in his hands. He knew it was funny that he had powers of the world's most recognized comic book hero, and was being a superhero in a knock re-designed version of his costume, but this was too much!

"Don't freak out Ron, it was only a suggestion. You don't have to wear glasses if you don't want to. We'll just see if Wade can think of something for you to use." Kim said to her melodramatic boyfriend.

"Thanks, KP." Ron said and gave her a slight smile.

Kim returned it, and noticed that Ron had only worn his boxers to bed last night! She was actually getting a pretty decent glimpse of Ron's new toned body from where she was sitting. It also looked like Ron doing all the superhero work was making his muscles grow in size.

"KP, you're drooling again." Ron said with a smirk.

"Sorry, Ron. What is wrong with me? I'm not like this! Why am I acting so – so?" Kim said, trying to finish her own sentence.

"So girlish?" Ron asked her.

"Basically. My hormones are driving me nuts! And every time I see you with out a shirt I just – how big are those biceps? Argh! See what I mean?" Kim asked frustrated.

Kim just glared at Ron as he let out a loud laugh at Kim's frustration!

"It's not funny!" Kim told him.

"Yes it is! Just the way you were saying it was hilarious!" Ron told her as he wiped away a tear.

"You know, I'd slap you right now if I didn't know it would hurt!" Kim told him and slid closer to him. "However, I do know something you're not invulnerable to." She said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no! You wouldn't!" Ron said as he realized what was coming.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Kim shouted and began tickling Ron in the ribs, causing the young man to laugh uncontrollably and fall back down onto his bed.

"Make fun of me, will you?" Kim asked him as she tickled him more and more, causing on to laugh like a mad hyena.

"K-KP! I-I NEED TO BREATH!" Ron said in between the laughing.

Kim stopped tickling the poor boy, and soon found herself exploring the toned muscles of his chest and abs.

"KP, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he felt her hands slowly move around his chest.

"I told you. I start getting girlish around you." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked her.

"How about we just sleep for a little while?" Kim asked him as she laid her head down against his chest.

"I think I could deal with that." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and both soon fell asleep.

Rufus, who had seen the whole ordeal, just slapped his forehead and said,

"Oh brother!"

* * *

"Okay Ron, I think I found a way for you to hide your identity when you're out doing the hero thing." Wade told him as he typed in a few commands on his computer.

"I don't get it Wade. This looks just like all the other utility belts I've got." Ron said as he wrapped the gold colored belt around his waist.

"I gave this one a special upgrade. Once you've got it buckled, press down on the buckle." Wade told his friend.

"Okay, you're the genius." Ron said as he buckled the belt.

He pressed down on the buckle like Wade said, and heard a small hum that quickly faded away. He looked around, and looked at his clothes but he couldn't see anything different.

"Ok, what's the big improvement?" Ron asked Wade.

"Look in the mirror." Wade told him.

Ron looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe what he saw! His hair was now jet black, and his eyes were crystal blue! HE took a closer look, and saw that his freckles were also gone! It was like someone had put a totally different head on his body!

"Wade, how did you do this?" Ron asked him.

"It's holograms. You press on the belt buckle again, and the holograms shut off. The setting can be adjusted if you just want to change the eyes, or give yourself a different hair color. I got the idea while watching an episode of X-Men: Evolution." Wade told him with a smile.

"Wade, you rock out loud! But how do I change the settings?" Ron asked as he continued to look at himself with the black hair.

"Just open the belt buckle. Right below the built in screen are the controls. Just make sure you make the setting to where no one will recognize you." Wade told his friend.

"_WADE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMPUTERS AND YOUR ROOM?"_ a very angry voice shouted from the other side of Wade's bedroom door!

"Uh-oh! Got to go!" Wade said and terminated the link.

Ron popped open the buckle and saw the buttons were right where Wade said. It took him a few tries, but he found the settings for the hologram projector. He looked at his face for a minute trying to figure out how to make his face look. After a few minutes, he shut off the part of the projector that changed his hairs, but kept the crystal blue eyes and decided to keep the freckles hidden. For some reason, he had some desire to prove all those dumb blonde jokes wrong. Ron liked looked at the settings, and decided that it might work. Still, this wasn't that much of a disguise. His blonde hair was the most dominant trait about himself. He could still be recognized.

That's when Rufus started jumping up and down and waving his arms at Ron. Ron turned to his hairless friend and saw that Rufus was pointing at his clock, and to a blue satin robe that was hanging on his door, still incased in the plastic from the cleaners.

"GRADUATION! HOLY CRAP, I'M LATE!" Ron shouted.

In a blink of an eye, Ron put on a Superman costume and the put a pair of slacks and a nice button down shirt over them. He grabbed his graduation robe, put Rufus in the pocket of his slacks, and made a b-line for the backdoor! He was supposed to meet Kim at the school, but he wouldn't be able to make it if he took the scooter! He knew it was risky, but he wanted to be with his girlfriend! Ron locked the backdoor, and made sure no one was around. He stretched his legs, took a deep breath, and patted Rufus' hiding spot to let him know what was about to happen. He heard the little animal groan as Ron took and another deep breath, and took off like a bullet out of a gun!

* * *

A dark figure hid him self among the tree and branches that stood across the street from the high school. The figure had been hiding there for hours, and had been keeping a close eye on the red head that stood out front. She was the target it was after, but the figure couldn't pounce now. The figure had to wait for the other. It would be best to try and take them both down at the same time. There! There was the other, just now making his way to the red head. Soon, very soon both foes would be out of his hair forever! The other small figures beside the large one knew the attack would be soon. 


	14. Monkey Trouble!

Sorry for the wait. I've tried my best to get this story written faster, but crap has hit the preverbial fan in my life right now. So the next update may take longer than just three days. I've recently found out m grandmother has Lucimia. Or however you spell that! So I might be gone for a while. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

Kim stood in front of Middleton High, waiting for her life long friend, Ron to get there. Originally, all the students were to meet at the High School and then go to the Middleton Coliseum for their Graduation Ceremony. However, Kim wanted to stay behind and wait for Ron. She also wanted to take a good look around one last time. Ron had told her how the last few days at school felt weird, knowing it would be the last time they would be walking up and down the halls of Middleton High as students. Kim hadn't noticed anything at first, but found the same feelings had been coming over her.

It was hard for her to believe. She was so used to everything, the routine her life had been following. It really hit her when she and Ron had to take out the computer system out of her locker, which was easier said than done. The one comforting thought in her mind was that Ron was going to be with her. Now she had the hard choice of trying to decide what she wanted to do with her life. Global Justice was tempting, but that meant saving the world 24/7. She couldn't do that all the time, no matter how much she enjoyed saving the world! Hopefully, she would think of something.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't leave with – AAHH!" Ron said as he ran toward Kim, and tripped over his graduation gown! Kim just giggled at the sight. At least some things haven't changed.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ron asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"They already left for the Coliseum." Kim told him like it wasn't a big thing.

"Then how are we going to get there? My parents already left." Ron told her with a puzzled look forming on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe a little blue bird could help me." Kim said with a smirk.

Ron was still puzzled for a few seconds before he realized what she was talking about. He had speed and he could fly now! He could get them there!

"You know, it might be too risky to fly." Ron said as he looked at his watch. They only had half an hour before their graduation ceremony started, and it was an hour drive to get to the Coliseum. But Ron had one idea that would hopefully make Bonnie, and a few others, crossed eyed with confusion.

"What do you suggest, Boy of Steel?" Kim asked Ron, teasing him by calling him boy again.

"Follow me to a safer spot." Ron said as he started walking toward the gymnasium. Kim soon followed, wondering what her boyfriend was planning now.

* * *

The figure kept a close eye on them, not revealing his hidden location. When he saw his targets move, he had to follow! He could not let them out of his sight! His goal was too close now! He had to follow. With the stealth of a cat, he and the smaller figures made their way to the school. Silently, they followed the steps of their foes. Revenge would soon be theirs!

* * *

Kim saw Ron stopping at the front of the gym, a coy smile on his face as he looked around their location.

"Ron, what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I know a way to get to the Coliseum faster." Ron told her.

Without a word, Kim found herself in the arms of the man she loved, and felt the rush of wind flow through her hair as their surrounding became nothing but a blur! Kim felt a rush of Adrenalin as she felt their speed increase; all movement around them seemed to almost come to a dead stop! Kim hadn't felt this kind of rush since she wore the prototype shoes to stop the BB's!

"How fast are we going?" Kim asked him as she saw the houses of suburbia quickly replaced by the few office buildings that sat on the edges of downtown Middleton.

"Don't know! I never clocked myself!" Ron told her as he concentrated on the road ahead of him, trying to make sure he didn't hit a car or a person.

* * *

The figure rounded the corner, his muscles and nerves ready for the oncoming fight. He could taste the revenge! The fight was about to – to not happen? They weren't there! It was as if they had evaporated into thin air? Could they have been a hologram, like when he first faced the imbecile? NO, they were real! He could see their foot prints in the soft mud, they were here! They must have gotten one of their rides for their graduation. He knew where they were heading; he had done his research on this. He was hoping it wouldn't be public, just so he could savor his victory. It now looked like he had no choice. He would have to face them at their ceremony. In a way, it was sweeter. There, everyone could see how superior he was to the great Kim Possible! Let the world see who the one and only true master was!

* * *

"You know, I feel bad about leaving Kim there. Maybe we could have waited for Ron to show up." Brick said as he looked out the window of the bus.

"Don't worry, Brick. If I know Kim, she and Ron will find a way to get there." Monique said as she a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You think so?" Brick asked her.

"I know so, baby boy." Monique said as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Like, EW! Couldn't you do that somewhere else?" Bonnie said with a look of disgust and distain as she saw the sight of affection before her.

"What bug crawled up her butt?" Felix asked, sitting right behind Monique and Brick.

"She's still mad that Brick dumped her for yours truly." Monique told Felix with a smile.

"I think it was for the better." Brick said as he circled his arm around Monique's shoulders.

Felix was grinning like the chasseur cat when he saw Bonnie turn her head with her nose in the air. That's what she got for being a stuck up Ice Queen all through High School. She was pretty, but Felix wouldn't ask her out. Mainly, it was because of the attitude. In Felix's book, a girl had to have more than just good looks. The bus soon stopped, letting out a loud pop as the air breaks kicked in. Felix positioned his wheelchair to exit the handicapped entrance of the bus when he saw something that confused him profoundly!

"I see it, but I don't believe it!" Felix said as he exited the bus.

Most of the other students were saying the same thing as they got out of the stuffy vehicle. Standing at the entrance to Coliseum, looking like they didn't have a care in the world, were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, already in their graduation gowns and hats!

"How did you two get here so fast?" Bonnie asked as she saw the couple.

"We ran." Ron answered simply, both wearing a silly grin on their faces.

"Ran?" Brick asked; his brain locking up into a state of confusion.

"I told you they were odd! Let's get out of here!" Bonnie said as her and a few of her friends walked right past the heroic duo and into the Coliseum.

"Don't you just love snobs?" Felix asked as he joined his two friends.

"How did you two get here so fast?" Monique asked them.

"It's a trade secret." Kim said as she looked at Ron.

"Come on you two! Let's get inside before they run out of diplomas!" Felix said as he wheeled into the entrance.

Kim and Ron soon followed, hand in hand.

* * *

"You ready, KP?" Ron asked as the ceremony started. They had marched in just as they rehearsed it, and were now sitting through Barkin's long winded speech about the future.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. It's just like another mission." She told him and her nerves at the same time.

"Let's just hope my pants don't fall around my ankles this time." Ron told her.

Kim couldn't help but giggle as she remembered all the times Ron lost his mission pants, letting the whole world see his various collection of boxer shorts. Part of her was hoping it would happen again soon, just so she might get a glimpse of what else had changed with his physique. Kim lightly slapped her head, trying to shake the thought away! That was the last thing she needed right now! She had gotten a better control of her hormones, but it was still driving her nuts when that control slipped every so often. Like every five minutes!

"Parrot, Shonna! POSSIBLE, KIMBERLY!" Barkin shouted as loud as he could.

As soon as Kim stood to her feet, a thunderous flood of applause echoed through the whole Coliseum. Kim felt heat flush through her face as she neared the stage, the sound of clapping just becoming louder and louder. Her parents, and her boyfriend, couldn't have been prouder at that moment.

Ron was smiling as he saw her march up the stairs in her blue graduation gown. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P were crying as they watched their daughter while Jim and Tim were trying their best to act like they were asleep.

"I've never been prouder of any student, Possible. Make sure you don't screw it up." Mr. Barkin told her as he handed her a diploma.

Just as Kim grasped it, the stage was rocked by an exploding smoke bomb!

"IN COMING! ALL STUDENTS AND PARENTS, EVACUATE NOW!" Barkin shouted as loud as he could!

The students instantly rushed out of their chairs and toward the exits, only to find that they had been blocked off! Even the family of the students couldn't escape! All exits had been sealed off without them even knowing it! Through the screams and cries, both Ron and Kim could hear something! Kim couldn't recognize it at first, but Ron instantly knew it! It was a sound that he had heard in his nightmares, a sound that brought absolute fear in him! It was a horrible, high pitched chattering. Through the smoke from the exploded projectile, he saw one of the most hateful and cruel creatures he ever knew existed!

"NINJA MONKEYS!" Ron shouted as loud as he could as they landed on the stage, leaping from their hiding places.

Then their leader rose from the shadows and smoke, and stood to his full height in front of Kim, and a menacing sneer had curled on his thin lips, revealing his straight teeth that had been slowly turning yellow.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim said as she took a defensive stance in front of the former archeologist.

"Why Miss Possible, it is so nice that still remember me. It's been so long since we last sat down and had a nice chat." The ninja mockingly said to the teen heroine.

"I'm surprised that your girlfriend let you go out by yourself, or did she find an Orangutan that was better looking than you?" Kim asked him.

"Why you little, insignificant, arrogant, Nat! I will teach you the proper respect to show a master of the Monkey Arts!" the ninja master said as he took a defensive stance as well, imitating an ape while doing so!

"You? No offence, but Ron is better than you at just about everything! That includes knowing when to take a bath! God, you smellrank!" Kim said as she tensed her muscles.

"We'll see about that! MINIONS, TAKE OUT THE BUFOON!" Monkey Fist yelled and attacked Kim!

Ron was wide eyed as he saw seven monkeys, clad in ninja garb, surround him and each one took a different stance. Ron was scared of these creatures in front of him. He had been scared of him ever since he was stuck in a cabin with Camp Wannaweep's mascot! Ever since then, monkey's absolutely terrified him to the core! Of course, he was a master of Monkey Kung Fu. Except for the fact that Mystical Art seemed to chose when to work with him and when not. And right now, it was out to lunch! One monkey launched a flying kick at the boy, screeching as loud as it could as its opposable toed foot came barreling at Ron! Out of pure instinct, Ron covered his face with his arms out of terror! That's when he felt something impact him, but it felt like someone had tossed a pillow at his gut! When Ron lowered his arms, he saw the attacking monkey on the ground as it screamed in pain, holding it's now broken ankle!

"Oh, how can I be so stupid?" Ron asked himself as he remembered his new powers!

Ron had his confidence at full power, and the Mystical Monkey Art began to flow through his head and tell him what stance to take! The monkey's seemed confused at the state of their companion for a moment, but readied themselves for battle when they saw Ron stand his ground! Another monkey leapt for Ron, only for the back of Ron's hand to make contact with his jaw and send the poor simian flying through the air in an upward arc and landing in the lap of a screaming middle aged woman! That's when the poor monkey was repeatedly bashed on the head with an alligator skinned purse!

Ron faced the rest as they started to move in! Ron spun around, his leg high in the air, and sent an ape flying into the folded chairs that the seniors were sitting in! As Ron watched the monkey fall, he instantly jerked his fist to beside his head, sending another simian ninja into the world of dreams and fantasies! In the haze of Ron's movements, he saw that only one monkey remained. Ron just smiled as he saw the monkey tremble with fear. One by one, it had watched its fellow fighter fall in battle as if they were mere puppets! Ron merely waved his hand at the monkey, giving him the little mammal to try and fight. The monkey took deep breaths, and let out a loud primal yell as it ran towards its target, and leapt into the air! Its attack would have been the things legends are made of, if Ron's fist didn't uppercut the mammal in the jaw and sent it flying into the air in an arc! It landed behind the flowing red curtain of the stage and sent the loud echo of shattered boards and falling pipes! Ron saw the little monkey stager out from behind the curtain, holding its head as it did so. It let out a soft groan, and passed out and fell down face first!

Ron just smiled at his handy work when he realized that Kim and Monkey Fist weren't on stage! They must have moved, but where? Ron started to scan with his x-ray vision, but he didn't need it. Thanks to his hearing, he heard the grunts and soft sounds of flesh hitting against flesh! Ron looked up, and saw them in the rafters! How did they manage to get up there? Ron had to change, but he couldn't! The exits were sealed, and he couldn't use his powers in front of everybody! He had no choice; he would have to go up there as Ron! He looked around, trying to find out how they got up there! That's when he saw it! A rope that came from the rafters Kim and Monkey Fist were fighting on! Monkey Fist must have been hiding in the rafters and that was how he got down!

* * *

"I'm impressed Miss Possible! It seems your fighting has improved since our last encounter." Monkey Fist said as he tried to regain his breath.

"Weren't you running away, screaming and in tears last time we met?" Kim asked him, trying to get him mad. If he fought angry, he would fight sloppy!

Monkey Fist lunged at Possible, trying to get in a blow! Kim was able to duck and land an elbow into Monkey Fist's abdomen! Monkey Fist doubled over in pain, grinding his teeth and letting out a growl of both pain and frustration! Gathering most of his strength to fight against the pain, Fisk let one fist fly with all his might behind it! When he felt it hit, he smiled thinking that he had hit his target! However, the smile quickly faded as pressure was applied to his fist, making the villain moan as he heard bones starting to crack! Fisk looked and saw that Stoppable had stepped in front of Possible and caught his hand!

"Stoppable!" Fisk growled.

"Hi, Banana Breath!" Ron said as he gave Monkey Fist a swift kick to the crotch! Ron was glad he held back since the kick had knocked Monkey Fist off of his feet!

Ron then spun, and landed a high kick square to Monkey Fist's face! The monkey lord went flying backwards; his back impacting a wall! The vibration knocked a small light loose and landed right square on the ninja's head!

"You okay, KP?" Ron asked as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Nothing that a long shower can't cure." Kim told him.

"I'm afraid you'll need more than a shower when I'm through with you." Monkey Fist said as he got to his feet.

"Oh, dude! Just give it up!" Ron said to the monkey man.

"Not when I have my insurance card!" Monkey Fist said as he pointed to his left.

Both Ron and Kim glanced to the direction Fisk was pointing to, and gasped when they saw what Monkey Fist had done! On top of the score board, that hung from the center of the building, was Bonnie! She had been tied to the support cable! Above her, a few explosives had been placed and ready to blow! This was low, even for Monkey Fist. But the distraction was all Monkey Fist needed!

Before Ron knew what was going on, Monkey Fist was able to sweep Ron's legs out from under him! Ron fell on his back and rolled of the edge of the rafter they stood on! Ron was able to grasp the ledge with one hand and tried to hold on. He latched his other hand to the rafter and looked up to see Monkey Fist standing over him with a sinister smile! When Ron looked for Kim, he found she had taken off toward the score board! He just hoped he could buy Kim enough time!

"The so-called master of Monkey Kung Fu. You stole my dreams, Stoppable! Now I will make us even, by stealing your life!" Monkey Fist said and stomped on both of Ron's hands!

Ron couldn't feel any pain, but he had to go along with it! Ron let go and started yelling as he fell! Ron looked down, and saw that he was falling behind the curtained off area. Perfect! Ron landed on his feet, making sure he tried to make at least some noise to make Fist think he had fallen to his death! Ron made a quick check, tapped his buckle, took off his robe, and pulled open his shirt to reveal a bright red and yellow S shield!

* * *

Kim had united the ropes that held Bonnie's hands together and moved to her feet, when she felt a hand grab her by the throat and lift her up to the eye level of a sinister man with bad breath!

"It's all in vain, Miss Possible! Your precious Ronald is now on his way to the land of the dead, if he's not already there!" Fist growled at her, his grip tightening around her wind pipe!

"You're a horrible liar!" Kim said, trying to gasp a few more breaths of air.

"I'm afraid it isn't a lie. Now you'll join him, Possible! Farwell forever!" Monkey Fist said to her as his grip tightened more, cutting off her air supply!

"**GET YOUR STINKING PAWS OFF HER, YOU DAMNED DIRTY APE!**" a voice echoed all through the Coliseum!

Monkey fist let go of the girl to try and find the fool that would insult him! When he turned, there was a flash of red and blue before he felt something make contact to his jaw with the force of a two ton semi! Monkey fist was sent flying through the air, and went _through_ the wall! Fisk's back made contact with the concrete wall of the stairwell that the concrete actually cracked! Fisk started to roll down the stairs, feeling the sharp pain the stairs made to his body as he fell! He reached his hand out, and was able to latch onto a guard rail to halt his decent! Fisk's jaw had already started to swell from the blow it sustained. Pain was flooding through his jaw, and he couldn't move it well. His whole back was screaming in pain, even with the smallest movement! He heard something above him, and looked to see a silhouette standing in the hole he made in the wall. He couldn't see the face of the caped figure, but he recognized the shape. How he was standing there was inconceivable, let alone the strength he had used to hit him!

"I-it's impossible!" the ninja mumbled through the pain of his shattered jaw. "T-there is no monkey power that could grant that strength or allow you to live from that fall! I-it's impossible!" Monkey Fist mumbled as he hoisted himself to a position that wouldn't let him roll down the stairs.

"You can't be alive, Stoppable!" the ninja said as he saw the figure walk toward him.

Monkey fist slowly rose to his feet and threw a punch at the figure, only for a loud crunch to be heard as the bones in Fisk's fist snapped when they impacted against the man's chest! The monkey lord held his hand by the wrist, his mouth agape as he saw his fingers bent in a way that was unnatural!

That's when the caped figure grabbed the ninja by his robes, and lifted him into the air! The ninja was now able to get a clear look at the man and was taken back at the face of his attacker! It wasn't Stoppable! The shape of the head was the same, but his attacker had black hair, blue eyes, and no freckles!

"I'm not Stoppable." he said in a deep voice. "But if you ever come near him or Kim ever again, you'll regret the day you even heard of the word monkey!" the figure said and threw him out of the hole in the wall, and back onto one of the large rafters!

"W-who are you?" Fisk asked the figure.

"Hey Kim, who's the hottie?" Bonnie asked as she saw the muscle bound, caped figure walk to the fallen ninja.

To answer both of their questions, the caped man looked down at the ninja and said in a loud and clear voice,

"I'm Superman!"

* * *

"Can you two make it down?" Ron asked his girlfriend and the cheerleader.

"If we can climb a mountain in the Alps, we can manage climbing down a rope." Kim told him.

"Okay. I'm going to round up the rest of the ninja squad and see if I can get everyone out of here." Ron told them as he hovered back down to the ground.

"Kim? Am I dreaming?" Bonnie asked as she saw the figure gracefully float down. Bonnie let out a small yell when Kim gave her a hard pinch on the arm.

"I guess you're not dreaming." Kim said with a smirk.

Monkey Fist rolled onto his side, and glared at the red head! He reached into his robes, and pulled out a small remote. He flipped a switch on the device, causing a little red light to glow.

"One way or another, the cheerleader dies today!" the monkey lord said and pressed a small silver button on the device!

* * *

The whole Coliseum was rocked by a massive explosion in the rafters! Part of the roof was blown up, sending debris falling onto the crowd below! Ron acted quickly and was able to get the students and school faculty out of the way from the falling roof! Ron looked around to find Kim and Bonnie, but he couldn't find them anywhere! When he heard a loud scream, he looked up to see one of his worst nightmares coming true! Kim was laying down on one of the rafter's unconscious, but Bonnie was hanging on by her fingers!

"**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!**" Bonnie was screaming as loud as she could!

Kim slowly woke up from her unconscious state, and saw Bonnie screaming! Tears were running down her face as she held on for dear life!

"KIM! HELP ME, PLEASE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Bonnie shouted through her sobs of pure terror!

Kim grabbed onto Bonnie's wrist, trying to lift her back up. She knew Bonnie wasn't fat, but her weight was making it hard for Kim to pull the cheerleader back up into the rafters! Kim's muscles strained to try and pull her up! Bonnie might be a pain the ass, but she didn't deserve this!

Kim was finally pulling Bonnie up! Just a few more inches! That's when Kim's hand slipped, and both started to fall! Bonnie was screaming as loud as she could while Kim was trying to figure out what to do! There was nothing she could do! She didn't have her grappling gun with her! It looked like this was finally it! After all the battles and all the villains this was the end! Both were then stopped as an arm wrapped around each of their waists! Both looked up and saw the face of the man that had just saved both of them!

"It's all right, I've got you." He said in a deep voice as they floated down to the floor.

"YOU'VE GOT ME? WHO'S GOT YOU?" Bonnie shouted as she realized that this man was actually flying!

Kim couldn't help but smile as the love of her life set them both in the stands, not to far from Kim's parents. Ron saw Andrea Possible smile at Ron like a proud mother would smile at her son. Before Ron could return it, a loud groan was heard through the whole arena! Not the groan of a person, but of metal! Ron looked and saw the support cables of the box like score board was too much for the compromised structure of the Coliseum! The support cables were starting to give!

"It's going to fall!" Bonnie shouted as she followed Ron's gaze.

"Don't worry, I'll catch it!" Ron said to her.

"Catch it? What do you mean 'catch it?' You can't," Bonnie said, but stopped short as she saw the caped man take flight!

* * *

In what seemed like a nano-second, the cables snapped and the giant score board began to fall! All the seniors were in danger! Many of them screamed as they saw the massive object fall while others crouched and hid their heads!

"HEY, LOOK!" Brick shouted and pointed to something that was flying beneath the score board!

A loud clang sounded through out the arena as the figure made contact with the score board, and stopped its fall! The sight was amazing! A man was hovering in mid-air and was holding up an object that had to at least weigh more than a ton! The man slowly set the large device down gently on the ground. He stood there for a second, scanning the room. Everyone there, from the students to the adults, stood in wide eyed wonder! They thought the headlines that were in the paper a few days ago were a joke, but here he was! Real and in the flesh!

In a blur of red and blue, the caped figure seemed to dash all about the arena! He then stopped and set a group of restrained monkeys in masks on top of the score board, along with a very bruised and beaten man in similar black clothes.

"EVERYONE STAND CLEAR!" the caped man shouted.

Everyone moved out of his way as he took flight, and smashed through the entrances, clearing them of the blockades that had been set in front of them! One by one, he smashed through all of them! As soon as the exits were clear, people began making mad dashes out of the arena before anything else happened.

The Possible family still stood and watched in awe as the flying figure cleared every single exit. Once he was finished, he flew out through one of the exits and was gone!

"I see it, but I don't believe it!" Mr. Dr. Possible said as he scratched his head.

"A man who can fly?" Jim asked his brother.

"BOO-SHA!" his twin brother Tim said as he gave his brother a high five.

"Wait a minute, where's Ronald?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked as he looked around the arena.

"I saw him fall behind that curtain! Monkey guy pushed him off one of those rafters!" Tim shouted as he pointed to the stage!

"Oh no! RONALD!" Mr. Dr. P shouted as he started making a mad dash toward the stage!

"Mr. Dr. P? I'm right here!" Ron said as he walked toward them, holding his arm and giving a slight limp.

"Ron, what happened?" Jim asked him.

"Some guy in a pair of blue tights got me, but not before my robe slipped off." Ron said with a sheepish grin.

"As long as you're okay. You had us worried, young man!" Dr. Possible said and patted the young man on the back.

Kim ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How did you change your hair?" she whispered to him.

"New toy Wade sent me." Ron told her.

"Come on, kids! We better get out of here before anymore of Kim's enemies tries to drop by!" Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she and her husband started heading toward a cleared exit. "By the way Ron, good job!" she whispered to the young man. Ron just smiled as he and KP walked out of the arena, holding hands.

* * *

"HE'S REAL! I DON'T BELIEVE IT THE MAN OF STEEL IS REAL!" Drakken bellowed as loud as he could!

Shego just rubbed her head from the massive headache he was giving her. She was enjoying a nice quiet nap, and he started bellowing like a gorilla in heat!

"What are you going on about now?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice. The sooner the new lair was built, the better! She had to abandon her hide out since she found out it was scheduled to be imploded! How she hated Wal-Mart right now!

"LOOK AT THE FRONT PAGE!" Drakken shouted and tossed Shego the morning newspaper.

Shego looked and couldn't help but give a small smile. There was a clear color photo of Ron in his Superman suit, holding up a giant score board in mid air. Above the photo, in big bold letters, was the headline:

**SUPERMAN SAVES THE DAY!**

"_The dork actually looks nice with black hair."_ Shego thought to herself.

"As if the cheerleader wasn't enough! Now I find out that the world's most famous superhero is real! Of course I have to admit, he looks pretty good for a man who's almost seventy." Drakken said to himself.

"Do what?" Shego asked him, his latest statement confusing her to no end.

"Well, Shego, Superman first appeared in 1938!" Drakken told her.

"Oh, God! He isn't the real Superman! He's probably some idiot wearing a high tech suit or something!" Shego told him, but it looked as if Drakken wasn't listening to her at the moment.

"I better conduct my research." Drakken said to himself and began to work at his computer.

"Research? What research?" Shego asked him.

"To find a way to kill Superman! I wonder where Krypton was before it exploded?" Drakken asked out loud.

Shego just slapped her forehead and shook with embarrassment!

"Please, God! Please tell me he really isn't this big of an idiot!" Shego asked herself and looked at Drakken again.

She let out a loud groan of frustration and depression as she saw him reading through different Superman websites.

"It's Lil' Diablo's all over again!" Shego said to herself as she remembered how he buried himself in research to find a way to conquer the world and stop little Kimmie.

Without saying a word, Shego left the lair and headed straight toward her jet! She needed to find a new hideout before she screamed! If nothing else, she would steal Drakken's credit card and check in to the Waldorf or some other high class hotel that would financially set Drakken back.


	15. Guns and Robots

I want to say Thank You to all of you that have wished my grandmother well. It really does mean a lot to me. So far, everything is all right. From what I've heard, the doctors think they have caught it in it's early stages. But thank you to all of you out there. I've been working on this off and on during this week. I hope you enjoy it. I already have ha;f of the next chapter written, and it isn't going to pretty. That's all I'm going to clue you readers in on.

* * *

"I can't believe he's actually doing this! Why can't that lunatic get it through his thick skulled head that the kid isn't the real Superman?" Shego asked herself as she paced back and forth.

The new lair was finally finished, and Shego had to stay there for the time being. She couldn't find a decent place that she would consider a hideout anywhere! It was now the middle of July, and Drakken was still studying every single bit of information about Superman he could find. What made him think that Ron was the real Superman? Maybe he got kicked in the head too many times during their fights with Kim? Probably not. Most likely he was dropped on his head when he was baby. Numerous times. At least it kept Drakken out of her hair for now. She had been trying to think how to get to Ron next.

From the looks of him in all the papers and TV News segments, he had taken her advice pretty well on being a superhero. Now how would she convince him to ditch Kimmie? That would be the hard part. He was loyal to her. So loyal that it made her sick to her stomach! Ron was still gullible, that much was obvious. Once she got him and the cheerleader split up, she could take down both of them.

"_Or I could just make Stoppable my little toy."_ She thought to herself.

Shego's eyes widened at her sudden thought, and slapped herself in the face as hard as she possibly could! What the hell had brought that on? She hated Stoppable! He was a good guy, he was the type of guy she hated! He was a butterfingers, dim witted, clumsy, and nice, and always treated women with respect. He was even nice to her in some of their fights. He knows how to treat a woman right. Why couldn't she have someone like that?

She shook her head and gave herself one more slap. She didn't want Stoppable, she didn't want any guy like Stoppable. She liked the bad boys. Boys like bikers or wrestlers. The kind that didn't take any crap off of no one!

"_The kind of guys that get up in the middle of the night and just leave. Sometimes leaving money on your dresser, making you feel like a cheap slut."_ Shego thought bitterly to herself.

Great, now she was getting herself worked up! This was the last thing she needed right now.

"SHEGO! I'VE DONE IT!" Drakken shouted over the intercom.

"And here we go with dumb plan number: I lost count at a million." Shego said to herself as she made her way to the main lab.

* * *

Drakken was standing in front of his latest inventions, smiling like a child on Christmas morning as a see through dome on a pedestal gave off a bright green glow. Shego couldn't help but roll her eyes and wonder what he had created that would blow up in his face. As she got closer, she couldn't help but notice that the glowing dome was actually creating something. She had to squint with both of her eyes because of the brightness of the glow, but it looked like a green crystal was being created.

"What in the world is that?" she asked her insane employer.

"That, my dear Shego, is what will be the downfall of the Man of Steel!" Drakken said as he rubbed his hands together.

"What, a radioactive glass of chocolate milk?" Shego asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"SHEGO! Don't you dare slander Coco Moo like that! What is being created is a real chunk of Kryptonite!" Drakken shouted with excitement.

"Oh please, no." Shego just said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

As soon as the machine powered down, Drakken opened the dome and removed the rock that was glowing with its own inner light.

"Now Superman will be putty in my hands." Drakken said to himself as his smile grew wide enough to put the Joker's to shame.

"How many times do I have to tell you? HE'S NOT THE REAL SUPERMAN!" Shego shouted at her brain impaired boss at the top of her lungs.

"Shego, look at the photos! Black hair, blue eyes, S on the chest, and he has all the powers!" Drakken told her, convinced that the man with the cape was a strange visitor from another planet.

"Haven't you ever sat down and thought about it? He could be just a dork in a super suit. If Kim can have a suit to hand me my butt, what makes you think someone couldn't have just made a suit to give someone super powers?" she asked him.

"Please Shego. This isn't the TV show, The Greatest American Hero. Besides, I've done my research." Drakken said as he took the rock to an examining table.

"Research? How do you know what Kryptonite is made of? It doesn't exist!" she told him.

"Easy. I watched all the Superman movies last night, and the third one had the specific make up of Kryptonite." He told her in a matter of fact tone.

"You really expect that little thing to kill this super guy?" Shego asked the blue skinned idiot.

"Of course not! You see, there was a flaw in the movie. There was one element that the computer couldn't identify. So Richard Pryor replaced the element with tar you find in cigarettes. As a result, Superman became evil! All we have to do is give this to the overgrown Boy Scout, and he will be my minion of evil!" Drakken shouted again and laughed as loud as he could.

"Have I mentioned how stupid this plan of yours is yet?" Shego asked him.

"It's not stupid!" Drakken shouted at her.

"Is so." She simply told him,

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Not."

"So."

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"I'm not hearing this. LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Shego said as she covered her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to Drakken sounding like a spoiled little brat.

"All right, be that way! I was going to let you drive the armored tank, but since you hate my plan so much." Drakken said as he scanned the so-called piece of Kryptonite.

"Tank? What tank?" Shego asked, her curiosity peeking at the thought of having another assault vehicle of her own.

"Why, this little tank." Drakken said as he pressed a code into his computer console, and one whole wall began to open before the villainess duo.

Before them was twenty foot robot, with a combination of a rocket launcher and machine gun on itsright arm. It's right seemed to be a combination of claws that were positioned so they could be used as a hand. The armor plating on it seemed to shine like polished silver, with one black visor going across what Shego assumed to be its head.

"You actually built this thing?" Shego asked with disbelief.

"Designed it, and built it myself. The skin of my behemoth is pure Titanium that is lined with Kevlar. The cannon can fire specially designed mortar shells that explode on impact, along with an automatic machine gun that is fully loaded with armor piercing rounds. All of it is powered by a power core of my design." Drakken said with pride.

"Then count me out of driving it." Shego said and started to walk off.

"WHAT?" Drakken asked his assistant, shocked that she would decline something like this.

"You designed _and_ built it. In other words, it's going to explode as soon as I sit in it. Get one of the goons to drive it, cause I'm not. I'm too fond of my butt to have it blown off." Shego said and walked back to her room, leaving a very puzzled Drakken scratching his head.

Drakken just shook his head, and hit the intercom button.

"Lutz, you've just been promoted. Report to the hanger at once for immediate deployment!" Drakken said with a smile.

* * *

Kim and Ron sat on top of Upperton University, watching the sun set. They had come to the campus to become familiar with everything when the semester started and had decided to just wonder around after their tour was over. After dinner at a local Bueno Nacho, and a quick visit to the bay, Ron had flown Kim to the tallest building on campus. The college campus itself was as big as Texas A&M, if not bigger, and seemed to be more like a colony than a college. Ron and Kim found out they had to live on campus, and the coed dorms were already filled. But maybe it was a good thing they would be in different dorms. They wanted to wait until they thought they were ready to go all the way, but it seemed that resolve was slowly dissolving like a mud damn every time they started to make out. It was really tempting when Ron had taken her to the peaks of the Colorado Rockies, both of them flying like Margot Kidder and Christopher Reeve in the movies.

One thing was bothering Kim. Ever since the day Ron was blasted with the laser, she hadn't heard anything from Dr. Drakken and Shego. No one had. It was like they disappeared of the face of the earth. The only thing Kim knew was that when they resurfaced, it might not be pretty. Drakken was an idiot, but Shego held a grudge!

"KP, you okay?" Ron asked her as he noticed her face had begun to frown.

"Yeah, I'm, okay. I was just thinking." She told him.

"That ain't good." Ron said with a smirk.

Kim gave him a playful slap on the arm. She had learned how hard to hit Ron since she didn't want to suffer any broken bones from teasing each other.

"You think we can handle college?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"Kim, we've handled genetic monsters, mad scientists, a woman who glows green, and me becoming a super hero. College might be easy." Ron told her.

"Might?" Kim asked him.

"My cousin Eddie went here. He was a straight A student High School, but after coming here; he looked like night of the living dead." Ron told her.

"I don't remember you having a cousin Eddie." Kim told her.

"Yeah. After his nervous breakdown, he moved out to Las Vegas and became Edwina." Ron told her.

"Too much information, Ron." Kim told her boyfriend.

Kim laughed at Ron's comment, but her mind drifted back to something else she had been thinking about. She just wondered if Ron wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Ron, can I talk to you about something?" Kim asked him.

"You can talk to me about anything." Ron told her, noticing her tone had turned serious.

"Ron, I really like everything you've done for me since you got these powers. I really like the flying! But," Kim started.

"But? But what?" Ron asked her.

"Could you _not_ do it so much?" she asked him, waiting for his reaction.

"Not do it so much? I thought you liked it." Ron said to her.

"I do, but it's just so overwhelming. I mean actual pastries from France, snow from Mt. Everest, its just so overwhelming!" Kim told him.

"I'm sorry." Ron said to his girlfriend, his face having the look of a puppy that had just been punished.

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that." Kim said as she saw that Ron did take it the wrong way.

"I just don't want to screw up in this, Kim. I've screwed up missions and cheer routines so many times that I've officially been known as a klutz for a long time. This is the one important thing that I don't want to mess up." Ron told her.

"Ron, we've talked about this before. I fell in love with my best friend, not a mystical monkey ninja. And I sure as heck didn't fall for the Man of Steel. I fell in love with Ronald Dean Stoppable. And that's who I want, not the man in the red, yellow, and blue suit." She told him.

Ron just gave her a smile and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How did I get such a girlfriend?" Ron asked himself and Kim.

That's when four familiar beeps sounded off.

"What's the sitch, Wade? Wade?" Kim asked, but her Kimmunicator was still deactivated.

"I guess it's mine." Ron said as he stood up, and lifted his shirt in time to see his yellow belt buckle open up.

"About time! We've got major trouble!" Wade told the young blonde.

"What kind of trouble?" Kim asked the young genius.

"BIG trouble! Drakken just built a new robot and sent it on a rampage in New York!" Wade told them.

"Got a ride ready for us?" Kim asked him.

"Fueled and waiting at Upperton International Airport." Wade told her.

"Thanks, Wade." Ron told him.

"Wade, how come you didn't use the Kimmunicator?" Kim asked him.

"You forgot to change the batteries." Wade told her.

"Oh, sorry. Please and Thank You." Kim said as Ron shut the buckle.

* * *

"Doesn't this place ever have any fresh coffee?" the young cop asked as he and his partner sat in their patrol car.

In his hands was a cup of coffee that tasted like it had been sitting in the pot for months. Why he and his partner kept coming to this dinner, he never knew. For five years they had come to this dinner for coffee, donuts, and other snacks but the coffee was something that was in desperate need of improvement.

"I think we came here because your wife was a waitress here." His partner said as he climbed into the driver seat, and smoothed back his graying hair.

"Back then, she wasn't my wife." His young partner told him.

"Yeah, but you drooled over her so much, I thought I was going to have to build an Ark." The old man said as he started the engine and began to back out.

"Get a loud of this. _'Known scientist Doctor Deminse, well known as Professor Dementor, was stopped from releasing a weather generator by the newly arrived super being calling himself Superman. At this point, it is unknown if this hero has anything in common with the famed comic book icon. While many residence's all over the United States with the name of Clark Kent are filling complaints about numerous prank phone calls and photographers trying to see if they are the newly arrived hero.' _What's the world coming to?" the young partner asked.

"You're telling me. A man who can fly? Probably some prank." The older cop said as he stopped the car at a red light.

That's when the car began to vibrate. Both cops seemed puzzled by the cars movement.

"Did you feel that?" the young police officer asked.

"Feel what?" the older officer asked.

Then the ground shook with more force, causing the paper cups to tip over, spilling their hot contents onto the car's floorboards.

"I felt that one!" the older officer said.

Before they could call anything in, a massive explosion went off right beside the car. The force of the explosion sent the car flipping until it landed on its roof! The two police officers didn't even know what had hit them.

"John, you okay?" the old cop asked his partner.

"Man, what hit us?" the officer asked as he wiped the blood out of his eyes.

"Don't know what it, Oh my god!" the older officer said as he looked out through the shattered windshield. The young rookie looked out the windshield and felt the front of his pants become damp and warm. They couldn't see all of it, but what they did see was enough to scare them. They saw a massive pair of metal legs walking close to them, leaving its foot prints in the pavement as it walked. Fear flooded them as it stopped right in font of the immobile police cruiser. The entire cruiser shook as it was raised into the air, and the sight of the robot's upper half! All they saw was a black visor, along with a cannon that was raised parallel with its head. Both let out a scream of terror as the car was flung to the side like a piece of trash!

"_THIS IS IT! I'M GONNA DIE!"_ the young cop thought as everything outside the cruiser was a blur of motion and colors.

"_I'M GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIS," _the older cop was thinking before the car was suddenly jerked to a halt!

Both cops were frozen to the spot, their minds unable to give a reasonable explanation on why the car had stopped. Their breathing had quickened, almost to the point of hyperventilation as the car was slowly lowered to the ground. The older officer was gripping the door panel hard enough that he left permanent indentations of his fingernails in the interior. When the car was safely back on the ground, the younger officer let out a small gasp as he saw the figure in front of the car stand to his full height and revealed a tight blue uniform with a familiar pentagonal shield on his chest.

"Wait for the medics, I'll handle the robot!" the man said before he turned and started walking toward the towering behemoth.

"Are we dead?" the young officer asked his partner.

"No, I don't think so." The older officer replied.

"Then when did we fall into a comic book?" the young officer asked before he passed out.

Kim stood in alley while Ron went to save the police cruiser. She had changed the battery in the Kimmunicator and was talking to Wade, trying to figure out a plan of attack.

"Talk to me Wade, how can we take this thing down?"

"Don't know Kim. Drakken's done his homework on this one. Titanium armor that's four inches thick, and it's got a built in scrambler. It's jamming my scanners so I won't get a good look at it." Wade told her.

"Wade, there's got to be a way to take that thing down!" Kim told him.

"I don't know. Maybe if you jammed its cannon." Wade told her.

"On it!" Kim said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Why don't you just let Ron handle it?" Wade asked her.

"Wade, just because he has superpowers, doesn't mean I'm just going to stand on the sidelines." Kim told him and severed the link.

"Oh, great. Kim's Jealing." Wade said to himself.

Kim focused her attention back to the machine and saw that Ron was being himself by teasing the machine while trying to lure it away from running citizens. Kim scanned the area and found a chunk of concrete from the crater the robot had formed with its arsenal. She grabbed it and made a mad dash for the massive machine.

The machine was tracking its target, locking on to his heat signature. Every time he changed position, the machine instruments instantly scanned and located him. If he could only stand still for the targeting systems to get a clear lock! That's when it detected another heat signature. The system's second command protocols took over and started to calculate a firing solution for the second target.

_Primary subject found._

_Targeting solution plotted._

_Initiate termination sequence._

Ron was trying to get the machine's attention, but to no avail. It stood still, like a statue. Not moving, not blasting everything in sight. Something was up, and Ron didn't like it. That's when he saw Kim making a mad dash from it from behind it. Before Kim could blink, the robot had turned at its mid-section and had the cannon aimed directly at Kim's face!

"KIM!" Ron shouted as both of them heard the next set of ammunition click into place.

Kim couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't act in any way! It was like her whole body froze! When she heard a shell lock into the chamber of the machine gun, that's when pure instinct kicked in. She ducked down low, and rolled through the robots legs. When she stood, she saw Ron taking every single shot in the back that sent him falling forward. That's when the machine launched two explosive shells at the street Ron was laying on, causing it to collapse into the subway below! Kim's rage now reached its boiling point once again. If anyone would have looked at her in the face, they would have sworn her green eyes were turning red! As the machine turned and aimed, Kim shoved the chunk of concrete into the cannon and ran.

The explosion that followed sent a gust of heat and shrapnel toward Kim and everywhere else. Kim could already feel a few shards of metal cut her arms and her legs when she felt the heat and pain stop as a powerful set of arms circled around her. When the heat subsided, the arms released the teen hero. She turned to see Ron standing behind her as he looked at the wreckage.

"R- Superman, just because you have powers doesn't mean I need to be saved all the time!" Kim told him, with a definite hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Not now Kim." Ron whispered as he indicated the giant robot that was now getting back on it's feet. Minus one arm mounted cannon, and the rest of its right limb.

"Not to sound like a glory hog KP, but maybe you should take cover." Ron told her.

"Listen here, blue boy! I've taken on worse than this and I,"

Before Kim could finish, a compartment in the robot's chest opened and fired a small missile at the teen heroine. Ron caught it within three inches of Kim's face, and crushed the thrusters on it with the other hand.

"I think I'll let you handle it from here." Kim told him and worked on saving people trapped by debris.

"Any help would be welcomed, Wade." Ron said, trying to figure out a way to put down this monster.

"I don't have anything, Ron. The scrambler's still jamming my scanners and – hold on." Wade said as Ron made a mad dash and rammed the monster, sending it flying backwards and becoming partially imbedded into the side of a building.

"Ron, I just got a weird e-mail. It's the blue prints to the robot, with instructions how to take it out!" Wade told his friend with excitement.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked Wade, skeptical about the sudden luck.

"It just says from a friend." Wade told him.

"I've got to remind myself to save Shego more often." Ron whispered to himself.

"The power core is in its abdomen. Take it out, and the robot's a paperweight." Wade told him.

Ron made a mad dash for the machine, and landed a hard right hook in its chest, causing it to start teetering. Ron then grabbed its left leg to tip it over, and accidentally ripped the entire leg itself off. With a loud grown of metal rubbing against metal, the massive mechanical monster fell with a loud thud! Ron jumped on the chest, and dove both of his hands into its midsection.

_Defensive systems on-line._

As Ron tried to pry the plates open, he felt a massive jolt of electricity shoot through him! If he were still normal, he would be dead from the shock. Even though he had powers now, it still stung like he couldn't believe. Pushing through the slight pain, he ripped the protective plates apart and saw the target. It almost looked like a giant D sized battery. HE grabbed it with both hands, and ripped the device out from the robots body cavity! After a few shorts and sparks, the machine powered down with a grown. Ron x-rayed the device to make sure there wasn't a bomb inside of it. When he found nothing, he tossed it into a near by garbage can. Ron then grabbed the robots massive head, and ripped it of the chassis like it were tissue paper and saw the quivering henchman inside.

"Don't kill me! I wasn't even controlling the thing!" the man shouted to the hero. Ron just grabbed the thug by the collar and dropped him onto the pavement.

"Make sure he doesn't run off." Ron said to two police officers that immediately cuffed the thug.

Ron glanced back into the cockpit when he saw something blinking on the control panel.

"Next time, could you let me do my job?" Kim asked when she came up behind him.

"Sorry." Ron said as he took a closer look at the control pannel.

Kim took notice of this and contacted Wade on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, there something beeping here." She told the little genius.

"Plug the Kimmunicator in and I can scan what's going on." Wade told the teen hero.

Kim crawled inside and plugged the Kimmunicator into the panel. As soon as the link was established, Wade began to work at his console's at lightning speed to scan and gather data of Drakken's newest creation.

"It's a transmission signal. Drakken still has a link established with the robot's control systems." Wade told the duo.

"Can you trace it?" Kim asked her friend.

"Already done. He's hiding out along the west coast. I've already got a ride en route to your location." Wade told them.

"Please and Thank You." Kim said as she turned off her Kimmunicator.

Ron helped her out of the downed robot with his usual smile on his face.

"You know, I could just fly us there." Ron told her.

"Thanks Superman, but I think my boyfriend Ron and I should handle this one." Kim told him with an emphasis on Ron's name.

Ron was a bit confused for a second before he remembered he was in his Superman costume, and in front of a gathered crowd.

"Oh, then I wish you luck. And try not to get hurt." Ron told her before he flew off into the night sky. Kim just smiled as Ron disappeared from sight. She was glad he stopped the robot, but could he not hover around her so much?

* * *

"I hate to say I told you so. Wait, no I don't!" Shego said with a sadistic smile as Drakken watched the news transmissions. They had just reported that Superman had taken down Drakken's new toy with ease. Shego was going to enjoy hearing him groan and whine like a little spoiled Brat, but she was surprised when she heard Drakken chuckle instead of groan.

"Shego, I wanted him to destroy the robot." Drakken told her with a smile.

"Huh?" Shego asked with a bit of confusion.

"It was all apart of my plan. I wanted them to find my link to the lair." Drakken told her like it was nothing.

"Wait a minute. You spent thousands of dollars to build a brand new weapon of destruction, and you wanted it to get trashed?" Shego asked her employer. Drakken only gave a simple nod.

"Now I know you've gone nuts." Shego told him.

"No, Shego. It's called strategy. Kim Possible and her Buffon will come here, and hopefully lead Superman to me. Once Superman arrives, I spring the Kryptonite on him!" Drakken said with a chuckle.

"And what if it's just them?" Shego asked him.

"What do you mean?" Drakken asked her.

"What if they come alone?" Shego asked him again.

"Why would you ask something like that, Shego?" Drakken asked her.

"Maybe it's because we just decided to drop in and say hi." An all too familiar voice said directly behind Doctor Drakken.

Drakken slowly turned around, and saw the last two people he wanted to see right then and there. Kim Possible and, whatever his name was.

"You know we heard everything, right?" Kim asked the blue skinned doctor as she cracked her knuckles.

"So you better think of another way to try and get Superman here, cause we aren't going to do it." Ron told the doctor with a smirk.

"Really? We'll see about that." Drakken said as he backed away a few paces.

"I'm on it." Shego said as she ignited her hands.

"No, Shego. Not his time." Drakken told his assistant.

All three looked at the mad doctor like his head just fell off of his shoulders. He was _stopping_ Shego from attacking Kim? Maybe Kim had beaten him up harder than each of them thought.

"Dr. D, are you feeling okay?" Shego asked him, thinking that maybe his homemade Kryptonite was affecting him instead.

"I'm just fine. I've just been learning from our past experiences with Kim Possible. And today, I don't feel like my voice going up several octaves!" Drakken said as he slammed his palm on a large button. The floor in between each duo opened to reveal a larger version of Drakken Hyper Sonic Death Ray. The laser came to life as steam started to shoot from the vents and its barrel began to glow.

"I'll find a way to lure Superman but I'll at least take care of the biggest pain in my neck!" Drakken said and fired!

History was repeating itself again! Shego had secretly faked a sneeze while firing a blast of plasma to change the laser's direction, but it was too late. The plasma hit the laser after the laser was fired. Not even thinking, Ron leapt in front of Kim to save her and took the laser square in his chest.

There was a loud explosion and wave of dust came from all directions. Drakken and Shego coughed and gaged from the cloud of debris that floated about them. Drakken looked through squinted and tear filled eyes to see if the duo were nothing more than greasy stains inside of a crater. When Drakken couldn't see anything, he started ti try and act out a dance from Riverdance.

"The duo is through-o! The duo is through-o!" Drakken began to chant in a singing voice as the cloud of debris began to fade from sight.

Shego looked, trying to find the two annoying teens. She knew Ron could stand up to many things now, but she didn't know if he could stand up to a blast like that one. She didn't even know how worried she was until she realized what she was repeating over and over again.

"Please let him be okay. God, let him be okay."

Why was she saying that about him? Was she falling for this guy? No! She just wanted to be the one for getting rid of Team Possible! That honor was for her, and her alone! As she the dust began to clear a broad smile began to cross her face that she quickly removed and tapped her dancing boss on the shoulder.

"Dr. D? Dr. D? YO, DRAKKEN!" Shego shouted as loud as she could, causing the demented doctor to stop his dance and cover his ears with both hands.

"WHAT IS IT?" Drakken shouted at Shego, annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"You're a dead man walking." Shego told Drakken and pointed her thumb into the direction that the two heroes were standing. Drakken's jaw hit the color as he saw an unbelievable sight before him.

Kim was on the floor unconscious, but Ron was standing his full height with both fists balled and a slight growl coming from his throat. Next to the couple was a large hole in the lair's wall. What made Drakken so shocked was that most of Ron's shirt was burned away and revealed a slightly stained Cobalt Blue uniform with a red and gold pentagonal shield with a large S in its center.

"Shooting me was one thing, but shooting at Kim? Prepare to have your balls launched into outer space Drakken!" Ron said as his eyes began to glow a faint red, and Drakken's control panel began to bubble, spark, and then melt into a puddle!

Drakken ran to the other side of his lab, smashed the silver dome that sat on a pedestal, and removed a glowing green object from it.

"Say hello to oblivion, Superman!" Drakken said and hurled the green rock at the Teen of Steel.

Ron caught the rock and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Drakken's smile of triumph began to slowly transform to a look of shock and disbelief.

"Wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE! Why aren't you turning evil?" Drakken asked the boy, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Is he serious?" Rona asked Shego, not really believing what he was hearing.

"I'm afraid so." Shego told him as she tried to hide herself from the embarrassing scene that was happening.

"Dude," Ron started as he smashed the glowing rock with both of his hands. "You're more pathetic than I am." Ron told the mad doctor.

Before Drakken could say another word, Ron had run up to him and landed a massive uppercut onto the villain's chin that sent him crashing into a shelf of mechanical parts and devices. When Drakken hit the floor, the massive shelf fell on top of him and put the man into a slight delirium.

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home and make cookies with you." Drakken mumbled before passing out cold.

"Man of Steel vs. Glass Jaw. It fits." Shego said as she began to drag her boss out from the pile of junk.

"I've got to know, what's with yousending the e-mail earlier?" Ron asked the villainess.

"I told you, I owe you one. So unless you save my life again, we're even." Shego told the young man.

"But didn't you tell me we were even by you not telling my secret?" Ron asked her.

'_Damn, he remembered!'_ Shego thought. What was wrong with her?

"Listen kid, I'm going to tell you something. But if you tell anyone else I will deny it and find some way for me to burn your little ass! Now haven't you ever wondered why a thief would hang around an egotistical megalomaniac?" Shego asked him.

"Not really." Ron told her as he lifted KP off the ground and set her in a near by chair to give her the once over.

"I thought you had more brains than Drakken. Ok, let me put it to you this way. I like being a thief. Being a mercenary has its perks, but I like the thrill of a challenge. So I enjoy the thought of being a thief more than I enjoy the thought of ruling the world." She told him.

Ron thought about what she just said to him for a few seconds until one thought popped into his head.

"Y-you sabotage Drakken's plans?" Ron asked her.

"Hey, he actually does have a brain!" Shego said as she placed Drakken in another chair, not too far from the on Kim was sitting in.

"But why? I mean, I thought you would enjoy stepping on the little guy." Ron asked her as he ripped off what was left of his mission clothes.

"Believe me, I almost orgasm every time I think about conquering the world." Shego told the young hero, and enjoying the fact that he blushed beat red when she mentioned the word orgasm. "But would you want to live in a world ruled by this?" Shego asked Ron as she pointed to Drakken and saw the young man tie the barrel of the Death Ray in a knot.

She also noticed she had been looking at all those muscles as they flexed. A sudden thought of her tying down the young man to her bed was starting to take over her mind. She quickly snapped her mind out of its state of lust when Ron finished.

"Good point. You know, I think I owe Drakken a little something." Ron said as he stood in front of the blue skinned villain.

"Am I going to like this?" Shego asked the young man with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Maybe. If he wants to try and fight Superman like he reads in the comics, he might as well look the role." Ron said with a smirk.

Ron's eyes began to glow and the area of his line of sight became distorted from the use of his heat vision. Within a few minutes, Shego was laughing herself silly and gave Ron a high five for his little maneuver.

"You better get Pumpkin out of here, I think she's about to wake up." Shego told him as she saw the cheerleader start to move.

"Good idea. Thanks Shego. Man, that's still weird to say." Ron said as he activated the hologram projector.

"Hey, you're not alone. Now get out of here, I'll cover you blowing your secret again. Wait, why aren't you trying to take us in." Shegoasked him.

As Ron lifted Kim into his arms, he turned and looked at the raven haired woman. He didn't know what to make of her, but one thing was for certain. She was a friend now.

"Think of it as my way of saying Thanks, Shego. For everything." Ron told her and flew out through the hole in the wall that the laser blast had made.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to split them up, not be his friend for real!" Shego scolded herself. At least he bought the lie about her sabotaging Drakken's plans. Well, most of the time she didn't. Who _would_ want to live in a world ruled by him?

Her feelings for Ron were .becoming more confusing by the minute! She tried to save him, she felt weird when he smiled at her. Something really strange was going on with her. And those thoughts she had the other day? This wasn't her at all! Maybe there was some weird radiation in that Kryptonite, except it was affecting her?

"_God, please tell me I'm just on my period."_ Shego thought to herself.

Shego saw a big piece of Kryptonite sitting not too far from her. Just case, she ignited her hands and blasted the chunk of rock into a puddle of ugly, dark green goo.

* * *

Drakken slowly came back to consciousness, groaning from the pain in his jaw, and a strange headache he was suffering from.

"Wh-what happened?" Drakken asked himself as he stood up.

"Nothing, just the usual happened." Shego said as she filed her nails.

"The usual happened? No. No, it wasn't the usual. The buffoon! The buffoon was – STOPPABLE IS SUPERMAN!" Drakken screamed as his mind began to recall the previous events.

"He remembered his name?" Shego asked her self, stunned at Drakken's sudden ability of total recall.

"Who says?" Shego asked as she started filing her nails again.

"Don't play that act with me! The sidekick is the Man of Steel! All this time, that little moron was from another planet." Drakken said as he began to pace.

"You know, I'm really getting sick and tired of you being such an idiot! You're supposed to have a super IQ, but you have the common sense of a lab rat. Wait, that would be insulting the rat." Shego said to him.

"You have any better explanations, Shego?" Drakken asked her as he kicked one of the shards of his so-called kryptonite.

"Yeah, and it's obvious. He didn't start being a superhero until you shot him with that stupid laser you had me steal." Shego said, and instantly froze as she realized what she said.

"_CRAP! That wasn't supposed to come out."_ She thought to herself.

"Laser? What do you – wait a minute. You're right. That laser was supposed to kill him, but it didn't. We stole the wrong one. That laser gave him super powers." Drakken said as his brain finally started to blow of the cob webs and actually start to think again.

He was soon dancing around again, and giggling like a school girl.

"What are you so happy about?" Shego asked him.

"I have a way to finish him off!" Drakken said and rushed to his computer console. He was lucky the console Stoppable destroyed wasn't the computer.

"Before the Brat Pack showed up, I had scanned the laser so I could know how it was created. And thankfully, I saved the data." Drakken told his green assistant.

"If you recall, I blew up that lair. Along with everything else that was in it?" Shego asked him, getting ready to forcefully hand him her resignation again.

"As you've told Possible before, I've been learning. I've gotten sick and tired of restarting my e-mail lists all over again, so I came up with an idea. The time share lair has a constant connection to every computer I set upin my lairs. Every seven hours, the computer copies all data on it's hard drive, and sends it to the one at the time share lair where it's compressed and stored in a special Zip drive. All I have to do is tap into the computer at the time share lair and – GOT IT!" Drakken smiled as he saw the data from the previous computer pop up on the screen. He began to frown as he called up the data for the laser cannon.

"It looks like part of the data for the blueprints have been corrupted." He growled.

"How much data is still usable?" Shego asked him, intrigued by the idea of him being able to construct one.

"Over 65 perceentis still intact. I can probably figure what else is need for construction. All I need is a test subject." He said as he began to study the information, and glance at his side kick.

"Wait a minute! If you're even thinking about,"

"No, not you! I might be legally insane, but I'm not _that_ crazy. I need some thing that will really hit close to home with Stoppable and Possible. Maybe a friend of theirs." Drakken said as he began looking at all the data he had on the heroic duo.

* * *

Drakken spent hours scanning and reading the information. He had narrowed it down to either the boy in the wheel chair, and an African American girl that Kim was seen with many times at a Club Banana store. With the boy, he could try and scan the wheelchair again. If he took the girl, he would get a lot of flack about being called a racist. That's when he found something he had forgotten about. The centurion project he had tried to steal. Possible somehow ended up with it and activated it. If he recalled correctly, she had lied to her best friend and her parents to be with a boy she liked. If he kept his records correctly, his name should be in the file. Yes, there it was. He found his target. Possible might be with Stoppable, but she probably still had some connection with this young man. What was even better, he had a photo in the file. If this laser worked, he would have the perfect weapon against the heroic brats!

"Shego, prepare the hover car. We need to invite someone over for dinner." He said a she stood up from his chair.

"Don't you want to go freshen up first?" Shego asked as she tried to hold back her laughing fit.

"What are you talking about? I look fine the way I am." Drakken told her.

"Go look in a mirror." Shego told him as her pale green skin started to turn a deep pink from holding in the eminent laughter.

Drakken walked over to one of the machines that had a reflective surface, and took a deep gasp that sounded like an elephant got kicked in the nuts!

"**MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL MULLET! HE FRIED MY HAIR! I'M BALD!**" Drakken screamed and ranted while Shego fell onto the floor from laughing so hard.

"No kidding, _Lex_." Shego said in between laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Drakken said as he ran off to his room, crying.

* * *

Author's Note(s): I know I use too many exclimation marks, and I apologize. I try to edit the story the best I can before posting and I usually over look a lot of things. Again, I apologize. 


	16. A Hard Lesson

Merry Christmas to everyone out there! This chapter might be a little interesting, since I wrote this when I found out my grandmother had lucimia. Or hpwever you spell that thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Shego sat in the old oak tree, making sure she blended in with the leaves and branches. Drakken was now wearing a wig to hide his new bald head. So far, it looked like Stoppable had burned away the roots of his hair. It looked like Drakken might be bald for the rest of his life. Shego was still getting a kick out of it, calling him any nick name that would remind him of his bald head. The two he hated most were Cue ball, and Lex. He hated being referred to the villain in Superman, thinking he was better than the fictional character. For the baldness alone, Drakken vowed to destroy Superman. From her point of view, and what she knew of the Super hero, he wasn't that different. Well there was one big difference. Lex Luthor had brains, and Drakken was pure stupid imbecile.

And now here she was, looking for someone Kim knew. Drakken had started building his version of the power giving laser, and wanted his test subject as soon as she could grab him. How did she sink to this level? Kidnapping wasn't apart of her job. Cheating, lying, a little mayhem, and stealing was what she was known for. But kidnapping? The sooner this stupid laser worked the better! As she raised her binoculars again, she scanned the location she was sent to. It was an art colony for artists of all types. The population of the artist colony was mostly kids that had just graduated from High School, to college kids that were high most of the time. At least it wasn't band camp. She couldn't believe some of the stories she heard about different experiences at band camp. She scanned the colony and found people of many different types. Goths that were clad in black with the ghoulish make up, to topless teen girls and guys gawking at them like they were Miss Universe. Wait a minute, did she just see a girl wearing the same kind of jumpsuit she had?

"_Mental note, copyright my look so I can sue!"_ Shego thought to herself.

That's when she found him! His clothes were covered in paints of different colors, and his hair was a mess. She still recognized him. She double checked the photo she was given, and nodded to herself. She found the test subject, and she knew exactly what to do. She took off the dark green back pack she was wearing, and unzipped it. She let out a small groan as she saw the contents inside.

"Cue ball better be paying me extra for this." She said as she started to unzip her jump suit.

"Hey Josh, you want to hit the lake later?" a voice said behind the skinny young man.

Josh turned to see a young man with black hair down to his shoulders, wire framed glasses, and an old and faded Superman shirt.

"Hey, Frank. I don't think so. I've got some sculptures I want to work on later on." Josh told his bunk mate.

"Josh, I'm speaking from experience. If you just sit in your room on and do nothing but work on your art, you will become a hermit. I spent High School doing that, and I'm just now crawling out of my shell. Besides, it's a well known fact that a bunch of the girls are skinny dipping in it right about now." He told Josh as he rubbed the faint stubble of a growing beard.

"Not today man, I just think I'll keep to myself today." Josh told the young man.

"All right. Listen, if you want to talk about something, you do know my shoulder's open. Right?" he asked the young man.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Frank." Josh told him and shook the young adult's hand.

"Anytime, man. I'll catch you later then. Good thing I hid my binoculars yesterday." Frank said and started to jog off in the direction of the lake.

Josh smiled as Frank left and he made his way back to his cabin. Frank was a nice guy, but a bit of a goof ball. It was amazing how much Frank reminded him of Ron Stoppable. He wasn't as clumsy as Ron, but Frank saw the world through some kind of magic, like when you were a kid. The same way Ron saw everything. And both had a very big appetite for Mexican food. While Ron's poison was Bueno Nacho, Frank's was Taco Bell. As Josh walked, his mind drifted back to something he had been thinking about for a while now. Kim Possible, the one that got away. Josh had to admit that he was the one who agreed that they saw other people, but he was now regretting it. He didn't realize how much he liked Kim until she was going out with Ron Stoppable. He realized he still had feelings for her when he became so jealous of the couple. He tried to make his relationship with Tara work, but that ended up falling apart not too long after prom.

"Oh, Josh!" someone called to him.

Josh turned to try and locate the voice's owner, but couldn't see anyone. It sounded familiar, and the owner of it was definitely female. But who had said it? Where did it come from?

"Josh!" it called to him again.

Josh turned, and saw someone running into the woods. The girl was thin, but athletic. She was wearing a green tank top, and a pair of blue cargo pants. What caught his eyes was the flowing mane of red hair!

"Kim?" Josh asked and started to running after the girl.

The girl was fast, always staying a head of him and didn't turn to look at him. She kept calling for him, making sure he knew where she was if he lost sight of her. It looked like Kim, but was it really her? It seemed like she was only going fast enough for him to stay with her.

"Kim? Wait! Where are we going?" Josh asked the girl.

"You'll see." The girl said and took a turn behind an old oak tree.

Josh soon followed, and lost sight of her! She wasn't anywhere to be seen. This didn't make any sense at all. Was he dreaming the whole thing?

"Kim? Where are you?" Josh called out, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

Before Josh could look, or say another word, a slender figured landed on top of his shoulders and knocked him unconscious in a swift kick! She landed on her feet as the boy fell to the ground in a dreamless sleep. The figure reached up and ripped the red headed wig off with a sigh of disgust as she let her raven hair flow free.

"Baldy better be paying me extra for this. God, the fashion since of this outfit alone is enough to make one sick!" Shego said as she tossed the wig into the air and destroyed it in a blast of green plasma.

* * *

Ron floated above the Earth, on the boundary of where Earth's atmosphere ended and space began. By accident, Ron had discovered he could fly into space and survive if he held his breath. It was almost like swimming underwater to him. From the altitude he was at, he could almost see the entire North American continent. He glanced above himself and looked into space, and then back down at the planet below. Every time he floated there and looked into the eternal vastness of space, he felt so small. Then he felt some what unique. Out of all the people on this floating marble in space, he was the one given these powers and abilities. A goofball and a klutz, was somehow chosen to become a hero. Not to mention that every single piece of Superman merchandise was being sold out as soon as they were put on the shelves.

"Boo-yah!" Ron whispered to himself.

* * *

It was too bad Rufus had refused to come along with him when he was Superman. Rufus like the fact that he was doing so much good, but kept getting sick every time Ron flew or ran. So Rufus had decided he wanted to keep Bueno Nacho in his stomach for a while and stayed with Kim's twin brothers off and on. Ron took another deep breath, and flew directly back to the world below. If he didn't hurry, he was going to be late for the start of his first college class.

Kim walked through the vast campus, sighing a breath of relief when she found a bench underneath the shade of a beautiful Elm tree in one of the many courtyards of the University. For now, she was just taking the basics. She still wasn't sure what she should major in, and her family wasn't helping. She kept getting subtle hints from her mom about being a doctor, her dad kept going on about how great the life of a scientist was, and her Nana was just coming right out and asking her why she hadn't thought about archeology. She knew they wanted the best for her, but it was her own life! She wanted to make her own choices, her own mistakes. Couldn't they just giver her a break and think about everything before she screamed? Now she knew why Ron's cousin had a complete and nervous breakdown before his first finals. She was starting to feel like she was heading in that same direction. She was so lucky Ron didn't have to start his classes early! If she could, she would give him a good swift kick in the –

"Hey, KP!" Ron said as he sat down beside his favorite girl in the world.

"You little rat." she told him.

"What did I do?" Ron asked her.

"All you have are mainly culinary courses while I have all the hard stuff." She said as she got a good look at his clothes.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved navy blue shirt, along with a pair of stylish Ray-Bands. He was also wearing a little silver Superman necklace Kim had bought him on their three month anniversary. Kim knew that his look meant only one thing. Like the time with his Naco royalties, he was letting it all go to his head again.

"Ron, do you remembered what we talked about?" Kim asked him.

"About keeping my feet on the ground? Kim, I'm not letting the whole super hero thing go to my head. I just wanted to try out a new look." Ron told her.

"But aren't you making yourself a little obvious with the necklace?" Kim asked him.

"Kim, the projector is working great. As long as I act differently when I'm in mission clothes, no one suspects I'm Superman." Ron told her.

"Yeah, but you've been hamming it up for the press lately." Kim told him.

"So I posed for a few photos." Ron said.

"A few photos? Ron, you were signing women's bras!" Kim said as she remembered one little photo she saw in a magazine she had bought.

"Oh, you saw that?" Ron asked her as he turned a light shade of pink.

"You bet your ass I did. You're letting all this go to your head, and your going to blow your secret!" Kim told him.

"No I'm not! Kim, I've got the hero factor going for me. I can watch your back and make sure nothing hurts you! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Ron asked her, defending his recent behavior.

"That's another thing. I am so sick and tired of you hovering around me on missions! I saved the world before you became Superman, and I can do it now! So stop treating me like I'm some kid!" Kim told him as her temper started to flare.

"Now wait just a minute! I do that so you don't get hurt! You know how many beating I've taken for you even before I got these abilities? I've always been scared stiff that something bad is going to happen to you, now I can make sure nothing bad does happen!" Ron told her, his face becoming red from their argument and trying to get his point across.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" Kim shouted at her boyfriend as loud as she could, a few students stopping to see what the commotion was about.

Ron was about to argue again when his hearing picked up something in the distance. It was a cry for help, but he could hear something else. It sounded like something was – burning? Ron knew that he had to bail on Kim.

"Ron, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kim told him.

"I can't. Someone's in danger." Ron told her as he got up.

"Fine, go play hero. At least it'll give me a break from you acting like a goofball." Kim said as she gathered her books and stormed off.

Ron was fixing to say something else, but the cries for help had gotten louder. In a few minutes, Kim could hear the students and faculty talking in awe as they saw Superman flying over the college campus. At least Ron doing the hero thing would give them a chance to cool down.

* * *

Wade sat his computer, checking the status on Ron's activities. He didn't tell Ron or Kim, but he had GJ install sensors in each of Ron's suits to tell him if Ron's powers were fading or if he was injures. Wade was able to find out through the sensors that Ron's body, like Superman's, was now a solar battery. One of the reasons it took three weeks for his powers to manifest themselves was that his body was absorbing solar energy to activate them. In the past hour, Ron had saved a woman that was involved in a major traffic accident, was able to help put out a fire in an high rise office building, and was now on his way to prevent a rock slide. Wade had kept trying to contact Kim on her Kimmunicator, but she wasn't answering.

He knew that he had set up an arrangement with the college that was similar to the one that had been arranged with the High School and could be excused to go on missions, but she wasn't answering. The Kimmunicator was still intact, and he knew she was there by tapping into the college's computer. So what was going on?

* * *

In the men time, Ron was busy smashing large boulders that were sliding down a mountain face. Some idiot was actually mining and had used dynamite when he was strictly told not to. As a result, he had started a massive rock slide. What was worse, a state park was at the summit of the large mountain, complete with hundreds of people camping inside of it. Ron was gotten there in time, but now he was letting out all his rage and aggression by smashing the large and deadly boulders to smaller pieces. All the while, he was talking to himself as he vented his anger.

"All I want to do is make sure she's safe. What's so wrong with that? I want to be with her, make her happy, and she tells me I'm acting like a goofball! I'm making sure I keep the powers under wraps, but I'm a super hero now! WHAT COULD GO WRONG? THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE RIGHT NOW IS SHEGO!" Ron shouted as he pulverized a few more boulders, and tossed two into the endless depths of outer space.

It really did seem that Shego was his only friend lately. They were actually talking to each other more now. Well, they were using Instant Messenger. She claimed that she was using a secured server so she wouldn't get caught, but at least she could be a shoulder to cry on while Kim was getting high and mighty on the hero routine. He could almost see Shego smiling and laughing when she had typed '_Why do you think I became a villain?'_ She was offering him advise on stress relief, how to act when he was Superman, and a few other helpful hints. KP was trying her best to help him, but she seemed to be getting shorter and shorter with him lately. Soon, Ron found himself standing on a plateau on the side of the mountain and taking a few deep breaths. He smiled at his handy work as he scanned the area and saw no one was hurt, and there wasn't any real damage to the camp grounds or to the park facilities. It looked like he had done a good job today as he stood there with pride.

"_HELP US! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP US!"_ a faint voice cried in the distance.

Ron scanned the park, but soon realized that it wasn't coming from the area he was facing. Ron turned and started to x-ray through the mountain. In the distance, he saw it! The lunatic had used another stick of dynamite, but the rocks had started to slide down the other side of the mountain! There was a crowd already gathered around a red Isuzu Rodeo that was half buried in rocks and dirt from the rock slide! What was worse, a large boulder was starting to fall toward them!

Ron flew faster than he thought he could ever possibly go, desperately trying to reach the people in danger in time. Ron was on the other side and saw the large boulder was halfway down the mountain side. He poured on the speed and aimed for the boulder. He knew he couldn't just smash it. The boulder was so big that even the smaller pieces would cause too much harm to the people below. As fast as a bullet out of a gun, Ron embedded his fists into the rock and began to lift it into the sky. It took most of his strength to keep it from tipping over, and he had to time this just right. He was horrible in math, but prayed luck would help him get this right. When Ron thought he was high enough into the sky, he launched the boulder into an arc and watched as it fell to back through the air and into the ocean. With a breath of relief, he spead back to the half buried SUV to get its occupants out alive.

* * *

The fire department and police were already there, telling the people to get back. From Ron could overhear on their radios, the ambulance still had a while before it could reach them. That meant that Ron had to act fast. Ron soon landed in front of the SUV and saw that it had been dented so much that it looked like it was fresh from a Monster Truck Rally. He grabbed both sides of the front end and began to slowly lift the Rodeo so he wouldn't risk hurting the passengers too much. Soon, it was clear of the boulders and rocks, and Ron saw that the occupants were barley conscious. He could hear a few steady heartbeats. That was a good sign, but he was also hearing a very faint one. He set the massive truck gently back onto it's own tires and ripped open all the doors to the truck. He scanned each occupant to make sure he wouldn't be causing major harm if he removed them, hoping that there wasn't anything serious. The driver, a man in his early thirties, had a broken arm and a broken rib while the passenger, a woman in her mid twenties, had two broken legs. After he rested the couple on the ground, both slowly taking in their surroundings, he proceeded to remove a small boy who looked no older than ten years. Wit a few scrapes and bruises, the boy didn't have any injuries on him at all. As Ron removed the boy and laid him next to his parents, Ron's nerves froze as he held his breath. The last heartbeat, the one that was very faint to begin with, had stopped!

Ron rushed back to the car to find a seven year old girl, her hair tied in pig tails, had a massive cut on her head that covered half her face in the red crimson of blood. A quick scan showed she had a bad head wound, but nothing else was injured. But her heart had stopped beating. Ron quickly removed the child and set her by the car. He had to watch his strength so he wouldn't crack her sternum, but he began to perform chest compressions to get her heart beating again.

"OFFICER! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Ron ordered a near by police officer.

The police man quickly obeyed and began to give the little girl deep breaths every so often between Ron's chest compressions.

"Please, little girl. Please, come back to us." Ron was whispering in between his chest compressions. She was so young; to young to die now. Too young for her life to be over with! Ton was so concentrated on what he was doing that he didn't notice the paramedics had finally arrived. They soon moved the super hero aside and took over.

"Laura? What's wrong with her? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER?" the woman began shouting as she saw the paramedics working on her.

All Ron could do was stand aside and watch and beg God to grant them a miracle today. His heart was racing, his breath was rushed, and fear seemed to paralyze every single muscle and nerve in his entire body. She couldn't die, not now! He had rescued them, he saved them. He knew he had gotten there in time, he just knew it.

"God, don't let her die!" Ron whispered to himself as he heard the panicking mother and father shout and scream about their little girl.

Soon, the paramedics had the paddles out and charging. Ron cringed every time the paramedics sent a jolt of electricity through the little girl's body, making her arch her back with every charge. The monitor still showed a flat green line, and that hideous monotone sound. IT soon became five shocks, seven, eight more shocks. Why wasn't she moving? What was wrong?

"It's no use. She's gone." The paramedic told his partner.

"_Gone? What do they mean gone? She's not gone, she can't be gone! She's just a kid! Just a baby!"_ Ron thought to himself as his heart began to feel like a massive vise had begun to crush it.

"I'll call it. Time of death, 12:15 pm." The other paramedic said as he looked at his watch.

"No. NO! NO! KEEP TRYING!" Ron told them as fear and grief began to grip him.

"Superman, we can't do anything else." The paramedic told the hero.

"But there has to be something else. THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING ELSE YOU CAN DO" Ron shouted at the paramedic.

"I-I'm sorry, Superman. T-there just isn't anything else. She's dead." The paramedic said as he slowly moved away from the hero who had this look of shock and horror on his face.

Dead? She couldn't be. The finality of those words echoed through his mind as grief began to take hold of him. He – he was too late. Too late to save her.

"NO! NO! NOT MY BABY! NOT MY BABY, NO! PLEASE GOD, NO!" the woman began to shout and scream in grief and pain. "WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU? HUH? WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU? YOU COULDN'T SAVE MY BABY! WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU! YOU'RE NO HERO! YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!" the woman shouted out at Ron with grief and pain, loosening all of her venom at him.

Ron just couldn't accept what was going on. She had died, he was too late to rescue one little girl. Not too long ago, he could hear her heart beating and now she was dead. Ron fell to his knees, and stroked her face. Tears began to fall from his eye in floods as he saw the poor girl in front of him while the crowd just watched in silence at his actions. Even the officers looked like they were suffering as much pain as the girls parents at that very moment. What made the feeling of Ron's heart being crushed worse, and made his grief overwhelming, was when he saw what was clutched in her small hand. IT was Superman action figure, made into Ron's likeness when he was using the hologram projector. Ron stood back up, his breathing come in long ragged breaths.

"No. Please God in heaven and Earth, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. No. No! NO! **NO! NOOOOOO!**" Ron roared as loud as he could as he launched himself back into the air, leaving a swirling dust cloud traveling upwards as he flew!

* * *

Ron was screaming and shouting as loud as he could as he flew through the skies of the world, passing through the clouds and soon flying between skyscrapers. Ron didn't know where he was going or even cared; he just wanted to get away from there. To run away from the pain, to run away from the whole world or any sign of humanity or happiness. He didn't care who saw him or who needed help; he wanted to get away from everything. Ron wasn't concentrating on where he was going, or to his surroundings. He soon found himself in the middle of a massive blizzard, unable to see anything in front of his own face. In a matter of two seconds, the grief stricken Teen of Steel flew into the side of a massive mountain, and exited through the other side. Ron kept flying, leaving a perfect burrowed hole through the mountain of rock, ice, and snow. He was so blind sided and confused that he crashed into a massive snow dune. Ron stood up and looked at his surroundings. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care at that moment. He was grief stricken, and he was angry. Angry at himself for not getting to the car in time. He was angry for not doing something more to help the little girl. He was filled with pure rage at himself. He heard the four beeps from the communicator of his bet buckle, and looked down at it. Before he knew what he was cognitively doing, he balled up his fist and smashed the buckle with al his might! He knocked the wind out of himself, but saw that belt buckle was still partially intact. It was massively dented inwards, and sparked and squawked as it short circuited itself out, but was still intact. Ron ripped the buckle off and threw it out into the blinding winds of snow and ice, not wanting to see it! His fists were balled so tightly that he was drawing blood from the palm of his own hands. He began to beat against the massive dunes of snow, a few stained pink from the wounds he had caused on his hands. When all the dunes around him were nothing but a mess, Ron took a deep breath and let out a loud primal roar of pure rage, anger, heartbreak, and grief that the world has ever known. Even though he was in the middle of a frozen wasteland, a small village fifty miles away could still hear the grief stricken roar of rage. Ron then just sat down, arms crossed on his knees, buried his head in his arms, and began to cry.

He didn't know how long he sat there, he didn't know how many tears had flown, and he didn't even know what time of day it was. All he knew was that something horrible had happened and that it was his fault. Bonnie was right about him, she was always right about him. He was nothing but a loser. A loser with a big giant capital L. He should have an L on his chest and not Superman's shield. He was the world's largest loser. The biggest one the entire planet had ever seen. As he sat there and continued to cry, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Ron raised his head, and heard the cracking of the thin sheet of ice had formed over him, and saw the loving green eyes of his girlfriend.

"KP, I couldn't save her." Ron whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends wait and buried his face into her abdomen as he began to weep uncontrollably again.

"It's okay, it's okay." She told the young man as a gloved hand raked through his filled tuft of blond hair.

"It's not okay, Kim. I'm supposed to be a hero, and I couldn't save her! She was a little girl, she didn't deserve to die! God, forgive me Kim! Please forgive me, Kim! I'm so sorry!" Ron begged the red head as he began to cry more and more.

Kim just wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, letting him know she was there for him.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go home." She told him as she helped him back onto his feet.

* * *

Drakken smiled as he viewed the monitor of his little test subject. The young man known as Josh Mankey was strapped to a chair, watching recording of him and Kim, then to Kim and Stoppable. After a few minutes of those, it would show the news recordings of Superman's latest accomplishments. All the while, a recording was telling Josh over and over again that Ron stole Kim from him. Him and Kim were in love and Stoppable had stolen her from him. It was also telling him that Stoppable was Superman, and Josh wanted revenge for stealing Kim away from him. That Josh's goal and want was to find and destroy Superman.

Drakken smiled as he watched the boy fidget, his eyelids tapped open as he watched the video screen in front of him. Drakken was halfway to finishing the laser's construction and would soon be ready to test out on the little lab rat he was conditioning. Shego on the other hand was sitting as far away from that monitor as she possibly could. Drakken did a lot of things she didn't agree with, and this was one of them. She would have warned Stoppable if she could have, but Drakken was monitoring all incoming and out going communications of the lair. He found out someone had sent the plans to his robot to Kim and Ron's nerd friends, but not who did it. Shego wished she could find a way to contact the young man soon so Kim's friend wouldn't suffer too much damage from Drakken's demented brain washing. This was making her sick!

She tossed the magazine over her shoulder, having read it over forty times already, and turned on the lab's monitor. She started to look through all the various pirated channels in a vain search to try and find something for her to watch, when she spotted a news report. What caught her attention was the Superman symbol with a question mark in its center. Shego turned the volume up loud enough to where only she could hear it to see what was going on.

_"Earlier today, the famed Man of Steel was able to stop a rock slide that was caused by a reckless hermit that lived on the mountain in question. Unfortunately, another rock slide half buried an SUV with four occupants. Superman was able to rescue three of its passengers. It is sad to say that the fourth passenger, a little girl, died before Superman could pull her out of the damaged vehicle. Despite acts of CPR from the Man of Steel, and the paramedics, the little girl was pronounced dead at the scene._

_Superman himself seemed to take the little child's death personally. Witness' claim that Superman seemed to have a look of shook and pain on his face as he looked at the child before flying off into the sky, screaming the word No. Is this the last we'll see of the famed superhero? No one knows."_ The reporter said.

Shego turned off the monitor and put a hand to her forehead as she let what she just heard sink in.

"Oh, crap! I can tell Ron isn't taking this well at all!" Shego said to herself as she began to rub her temples. She had gotten to know the young and started to doubt her plan at taking him down. She knew Ronald had never faced anything remarkably close to a situation like this and didn't know how to handle this. She knew the cheerleader would try, but she didn't have any expertise in this field as well. No, it was going to take someone who had been in this type of situation before to help him through it. She would sneak out soon. Not now with Drakken monitoring almost everything, but soon. She was going to help a boy she was going to take down for the sake of a plan. She was going to go help a friend in need.


	17. Learning to Deal

Here you go, one fresh chapter straight off the grill. I hope you, the readers enjoy it. Thanks for everyone who reviewd the last chapter. Wish I could type more, but I need to get ready for work.

* * *

Shego walked through the vast expanse known as downtown Upperton, trying to figure out where Ron could be hiding. She had searched his dorm room and found it was a wreck. Whoever had been living there obviously hadn't left it, or cleaned it, for a certain period of time. That was two weeks ago, and every thug and criminal everywhere was taking advantage of Superman's absence. Well, almost every criminal. Kim's enemies were laying low, not wanting to face the teenaged hero. They knew her and Superman were probably friends since the incident with Drakken's robot, and didn't want to face two of the world's mightiest heroes. But the criminals without brains were still doing there best to take advantage of Ron's hiatus. Shego was starting to become worried as she found no sign of him at some of the most obvious places Ron would hang out and think. Where was Ron when they needed him?

She knew the cheerleader was probably trying to help him right about now. How could she, she's never been too late to save someone. However, Shego did know that feeling all to well. It's one of the hard lessons heroes learn. No matter how powerful, or how fast, you can't save everyone. Shego knew what it felt like, and Ron needed someone who had been through that kind of pain to help him. She wasn't doing this for her plan, she was doing this for her friend. But where was he? She had to think. He wasn't at an arcade, he wasn't at Bueno Nacho, and he wasn't at school. She had scouted out Kimmie's little dorm, but no sign of her there either. Could they have gone on a mission? What if they went back to Middleton? The later was probably the most likely. Home was where she used to go when something terrible happened to her. Shego walked to the side of the road, looking for a cab. The fair for a ride to Middleton was going to be high, but she could afford it. As she tried to hail for a cab, she heard something that scared her for a moment, but only a moment. It was a sound she could relate to all too well. Everyone around her at stopped as they heard it the sound. It seemed to echo all over Upperton, making everyone freeze in their place. From the looks on their faces, you would have thought that what they hearing was an explosion or maybe a sonic boom. What was being heard was someone yelling. A roar that was filled with so much frustration and pain that it was almost unbearable to hear. Shego knew that kind of roar, she had been screaming like that years before. But with her, no one ever heard her. Shego immediately began making her way through the crowds and through the rest of Upperton. She wished it had been another way, but she just found out where Ron was.

* * *

Kim sat with Ron inside his dorm, glancing up from the magazine she was reading every now and then. Ever since Kim brought him home, he had just stayed in that bed. The costume he had worn the day she found him was now sitting in his garbage can. Ron had crawled into his bed and stayed there ever since. Wade had sent him a new belt buckle, but Ron didn't touch it. Kim had to practically force him to eat and to shower. He rarely talked, and he was always so sad. He wouldn't talk about that day. He wouldn't speak about it in any way. When she tried to tell him what was going on in the world, about how the world needs Superman, his only response was

"Superman's a fairy tale, Kim. He isn't real."

It was unnerving her to see her best friend, the love of her life, seem to loose all confidence and hope like this. He was never this depressed, not ever! Even when she was going out with the synthodrone known as Erik, he wasn't ever in this kind of a slump. She didn't bother going back to her dorm. After her classes, she came back here. She crawled into bed with him and held him at night, letting him know that she was there for him. He would wrap one arm around her, but she could tell he was miserable. Ever since she brought him home, every night before she went to sleep, she would hear him crying. He was trying to be quiet when he cried, but she could feel his chest heaving as he sobbed. That was when she would hold him tighter, and couldn't help but start sobbing herself. How could she help him? How? She loved him so much, and it hurt her to no end to see him in pain like this.

That morning, she made sure he was going to be okay, Asking him if he needed anything, if he wanted her to pick up anything at all.

"KP, I'll be fine. You don't want to be late." He told her, trying to give her his normal goofy smile.

"Okay. I'll pick up some Bueno Nacho on the way back after class." Kim told him and kissed him.

Ron just let out a deep sigh as she left. He looked out the window, looking at the blue sky. He longed to go flying through those clouds again. To feel the wind in his face as the earth sped past him below. He didn't deserve to though. If he couldn't save a child, what made him think he deserved to do anything else? Rufus was trying to cheer him up as best as he could, but it was like an opera singer singing to a deaf man. Ron looked out the window, and saw that it was a beautiful day outside. That was it; he was sick and tired of being inside. He was sick of looking at these dorm walls. He didn't even realize what he was putting on, until he had put his old red and white jersey over his head. He looked in the mirror, and saw that he had put on one of his Superman uniforms out of habit. He was about to rip it off when he stopped himself. He didn't know why, but he left it on. Maybe it would give him some closer. He wasn't ready for anyone to see him in this state of depression, too many people would be wondering why he was so sad and depressed. He looked down at the new buckle, opened it, and hesitantly activated the hologram projector. He wasn't ready to completely come out of hiding yet.

* * *

He spent most of that day wondering around Upperton, trying to avoid thinking about what had happened two weeks ago. Of course, trying is completely different from doing. Everywhere he looked; there was that red and yellow shield. A toy store had Superman action figures, the newspapers were asking 'Where was the Man of Tomorrow?' Even a bookstore, a serious bookstore, was selling Superman graphic novels. Each of them kept bringing back those memories of that moment, making his heart feel like it was being slowly crushed to a pulp.

Ron couldn't take everything around him and all the sites that were before him. Ron didn't think about his action, but just bolted out of there at super speed. He was moving so fast that it looked like a gust of wind had just blasted through the crowd that had been looking at different shops along the street. Right now, Ron still felt like he wanted to hide from the world. He wanted to just keep hiding from everything and everyone. Ron soon found himself on the other side of Upperton when he slowed down, taking a few deep breaths as he got his bearings. There a bar right across the street from where he was standing. Against all better judgment, Ron walked into it. Ron had never really been in a bar before, and he thought he might as well get a glimpse of one.

As he sat down in a bar stool, he took a good look around. Most of the men there looked like they were as troubled as Ron was, or just enjoying a good round with their buddies.

"You over 21, kid?" the bartender asked Ron.

"I don't need alcohol right now. Can I just have a soda?" Ron asked the bartender.

"Sure." The bartender said and pulled out a chilled can of Coke.

Ron popped the top and took a good long drink from it, emptying the half the can as he did so. Ron just thought about what he could have done different. What he might have been able to do to save them in time. Could he have just gotten the car out of the way? No, he couldn't. The boulder was moving way too fast and the people that had gathered would have gotten hurt. There had to be something else he could have done! What was the point? He screwed up, and a little girl was dead because of it. Super Loser does it again.

Ron took a smaller sip of his soda when the TV started showing the news. The top story; where was Superman? Ron didn't even bother to look up this time since he knew they were showing pictures of him. He could hear all the men in the bar starting to talk about him already.

"Damn you Wade, and your stupid projector. No, it's my fault for even thinking this stupid idea." Ron said to himself.

"Hey, a-ain't you Superman?" one guy asked him.

"Don't call me that." Ron said as his grief and rage started to return in force.

"You look like Superman." The guy told him.

"Please, don't call me that. I'm not Superman." Ron said as he poured a bowl of beer nuts on the counter in front of him.

One by one, he gently thumped them. Soon, he was thumping them full force, shattering the bottles of booze that sat on the shelf in front of him. The whole time, he kept looking at his reflection in the mirror. He saw the black hair, the blue eyes looking back at him. His grief was giving way to rage. Rage at himself, rage for not being faster. For being such a stupid loser!

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find,  
The better part of me_

"Some Superman. I can't even save a little girl!"

THWAP! _CRASH!_

"A little girl that should be playing with her friends right now!"

THWAP!_ CRASH!_

"Not buried in the cold hard ground!"

THWAP! _CRASH!_

_I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me _

Ron's tears were flowing down his face by then in floods, unable to control his feelings anymore.

"Y-you are Superman, aren't you?" the bartender asked him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT SUPERMAN! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED THAT!" Ron screamed as loud as he could.

He saw everyone in the bar was looking at him, and a small crowd outside had gathered in front of the window as well. He looked back into that mirror, and hated what he was seeing. His eyes began to glow an intense red, and the mirror began to warp and distort from the sudden blast of heat it was receiving until it began to sag. Ron walked outside and was instantly greeted by people who were talking about him.

"Is it really Superman?"

"That little girl must have gotten to him hard."

"I thought he was taller."

"Where's his cape?"

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? I'M NOT SUPERMAN!" Ron shouted at all of them. In all his grief and frustration, Ron began to run away from the crowd and flew into the skies above.

_Wish that I could cry,  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

As he flew into the sky, he could hear everyone talking that could see him. Some were cheering him on while others were asking why he had been gone for so long or why wasn't he in his costume? As he flew, he could hear one person's voice above them all. She was whispering, but she could hear her as if she was right next to him.

"Superman, you're just in a slump. You'll be great again. Ron, I know you can hear me." Kim whispered over and over again.

Ron was shaking his head, the tears were flowing more and more freely.

"I'm not Superman. I'm not Superman! I'M NOT SUPERMAN! I'M NOT!" Ron was shouting over and over again.

Ron couldn't take this anymore. The emotions were building up, he was hurting too much.

_It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me _

Ron veered to the ground, landing on his feet hard enough to shake the ground. He looked up into the sky, fists balled tightly, and let out a gut wrenching, ear splitting yell that seemed to rattle and break all the glass within a ten mile radius. It sounded more like a pure roar of unbridled pain and anguish than anything else. He soon stopped as his throat began to hurt and his voice became raspy. He fell to his knees and began to weep uncontrollably. He didn't even know he had landed in a scrap yard, and his sudden burst of rage had chassed off the workers. He just cried uncontrollably, falling onto his arms as he wept for the little girl. He wanted to save her, he wanted her to be alive! She didn't deserve today, not so young!

"WHY GOD? WHY HER? IF YOU NEEDED TEACH ME A LESSON, WHY DID YOU DO IT THROUGH HER? WHY LIKE THAT? THAT WAS THE WORST THING TO DO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ron shouted into the sky.

_Up, up and away…away from me  
Well it's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything…_

Most people would run from Ron right now, being scared that the God would strike him dead with a thunder. Somehow, in the back of Ron's mind, something was telling him it was okay. Ron didn't care right now; he was too hurt and too upset to even listen. That's when he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder until its owner spoke to him.

* * *

"Ron?" the voice asked softly.

For a minute, Ron thought it was Kim coming to his rescue again. He was mildly surprised to see the face of a very worried Shego standing beside him.

"Did you come to make fun of me? To point out that Superman is crying like a little baby?" Ron asked the green and black woman.

"No, I didn't. I came to help a friend in need." She told the young man and sat down beside him.

"I thought you quit helping people." Ron said as he crossed his legs as his shins started to ache from supporting all of his weight.

"I stopped helping other people I didn't know. You're different. You're the only friend I've had in a long while." She told him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She didn't even object when he laid his head against her shoulder.

"Why? Why couldn't I save her?" Ron asked her.

"Wish I could tell you." She whispered to him.

"All the abilities I have; all those powers. I couldn't save her." Ron mumbled.

"If it helps any, I know what you're going through." Shego told him.

"No offence, but I find that a little hard to believe." Ron told her. To him at that moment, no one in the world could understand all the grief he was going through.

"I told you, I used to be a hero too. It was not too long after Go City built us the Go Tower. I was at a little convenience store my brothers and I used to go to a lot. Before we got hit by a flying rock from space, that is. I was a major book worm, and I was trying to find a good video game magazine." She started telling Ron.

"You played video games?" he asked the emerald villainess in shock.

"Hey, I need some way to relax. I don't always go looking for a fight." She told the young man, and only got a questioning look from him.

"Okay. But I didn't _always_ go looking for a fight. I was actually looking for a game that would give me tips about a game that was really kicking my ass. Anyway, a three time loser comes in. From the way he was jittering and sweating, you could tell he was high on something. He pulled out a 9mm on the clerk, demanding money from the guy. So there was me, the well-known hero, right then and there. So I flared up, and had my hands aimed at the guy. I gave him two choices. Drop the gun, or become Bar-B-Cued. The bastard did something I didn't plan on something." Shego told Ron as she took in a deep breath.

"What did he do?" Ron asked her.

"He grabbed an old man that was hiding. His wife had been sick for a couple of days, and he went there to get some Ice Cream to make her feel better. I met her later on, that's how I found out why he was there. He just went there to buy something to cheer up his wife, and becomes a hostage. So, I try to start reasoning with the guy, asking him not to shot the old man. For a while, it actually looked promising. It looked like maybe he was going to let the old man go. Then, for no reason at all, he smile and told me to go screw myself. The old man died instantly, or at least I hope he did." Shego said as she took a deep breath from the horrible memory.

"What did you do the punk with the gun?" Ron asked her.

"I nearly beat him death. I broke his jaw, his nose, both knee caps, a couple of ribs, and second degree burns over twenty-five percent of his body." Shego told him as she popped her knuckles.

Ron saw her eyes starting to water as she drudged up an obviously painful memory. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. If she fried him, she would fry him. But he wasn't going to let a friend suffer when he could try and comfort them, even when he was having his own problems.

"I'm sorry. That's had to be a nightmare to deal with." Ron told her.

"You don't know the half of it, Ron. I locked myself up in my room, didn't really do anything for a while. Hego, the jerk, kept trying to tell me to get over it. Heroes didn't dwell on the little things." She told Ron.

"Little things?" Ron asked her with surprise.

"I know! That wasn't little! I saw an old man, scared beyond belief, killed right in front of me while I was trying to save him. How was that little?" she asked the young hero. Ron didn't know how to reply, he just kept his arm around her shoulders.

"How did you handle it?" Ron asked her.

"Not well. I kept it bottled up, and that gave me ulcers. I was becoming physically sick from holding it in. Finally, I started to kick and scream whenever I could. I screamed, and I yelled, and no one heard me. They thought I was pissed about something, and didn't even bother to see if I was all right. I was screamed, and I yelled, and no one heard me." Shego said as she took in a long ragged breath.

It had been a while since she had thought about all the torment she went through. She needed her family, and they were to obsessed with their image to even notice.

"What about your parents?" Ron asked her, venturing into unknown territory.

"HA! They used to be the concerned parents. When we became Team Go, they became 'Oh yes, we're so proud to have superheroes for children. Now give me the money.' They were a _BIG_ help. Shego told him, wishing she had a beer right about now.

"Is that why you became a villain?" Ron asked her.

"One of the reasons. That's also when I became vicious. I thought if you take them down fast and hard, they won't be able to hurt anyone." She told him.

They just sat there in silence for a little bit, nothing being said. After a little bit, Ron just looked up at the sky in deep thought.

"I'm giving it up." Ron said to her.

"What?"

"I'm giving up being Superman. I don't have what it takes to be a hero." He told her.

"Don't you dare! Ron, you were already a hero before you got these powers. Besides, the world needs Superman." She told him.

"No, it doesn't If I can't save a little kid, how am I supposed to help everyone else in the world?" Ron asked her as he looked down again.

"Ron, no one can be everywhere. No matter how strong, or how fast anyone can be, it's impossible. Even for the Princess! Besides, it's not the costume that makes you Superman but what you do. Ron, why did you start wearing the cape in the first place?" she asked him.

"Well, I liked how good it felt to help other people. For once, I didn't goof up and did some real good." He told her as he thought about it.

"That's what makes you Superman, Ron. You see, it's not the cape or the tights. It's the idea that counts. The ability to give hope, the knowledge that there's someone out there willing to put there life on the line for people they haven't even met. The world needs you Ron to be Superman, so they can have the hope and inspiration to become better than what they are." Shego told him, not realizing that she was holding part of his face in her hand.

Ron sat there, and actually thought about what Shego had just told him. He did put the costume on to help people. But Kim was also right, he had let it go to his head. He wished there had been another way, but he needed a swift kick of reality to get his head back in the game. He looked at the emerald woman in front of him, and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Shego. You're a good person when you want to be." Ron told her.

Part of his words stung as she returned the hug. She had started this whole mess to take him and Kimmie down, but got something else instead. She had gotten something she hadn't had for many years. She received a true friend in Ronald Dean Stoppable. What was worse, she was discovering something more about her feelings about him that she didn't need. As she talked to him more and more, and got to know him better, she had come to realize something. She was falling in love with him.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride,  
With clouds between their knees_

Ron broke the embrace and stood to his feet, just looking at his surroundings. His head stopped for a minute and he closed his eyes. Shego stood for a minute and tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Are you daydreaming or something?" she asked him.

"There's trouble. Sounds like a big traffic accident not too far from here." Ron told her as he opened his eyes.

"So what are you going to do, Stoppable?" Shego asked him, hoping she had helped him in some way or the other. Ron just looked at her with those blue eyes through the bangs of the black hair, giving her his classic goofy grin.

"This looks like a job for Superman." He said as he reached up, and ripped open his shirt to reveal the red and yellow shield on his blue tights.

A few seconds later, Shego was smiling as she watched the figure red and blue figure of her new friend flying off into the clouds.

"Go get them, Big Blue. Wow, he does have a cute butt in those tights." Shego said to herself as she began to walk off.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
inside of me ... inside of me ...  
_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man looking for her dream _

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

It's not easy ...  
It's not easy to be me.

* * *

Drakken looked in the mirror and scratched his still bald head. How he hated Stoppable at that moment. It was bad enough that he burned away his mane of black hair, but all the wigs Drakken had tried were making his scalp itch like crazy! He couldn't stand it! He was glad Shego had left for a while. That meant he could go around the lab without a wig and not wait for her to make another snarky remark about his head. Or wait for her to start calling him Lex Luthor. How he hated it when she called him that! He let out a low growl and went back to work on the black and navy blue machine before him. Drakken was making a few more circuit connections to the laser. He had to do many calculations in order to figure out how the laser would operate, but what he had before him looked promising. After a brief smell of heated metal, the internal parts of the laser began to glow and give off a soft hum. Drakken smiled as he closed the panel and looked at his creation. It was finished!

"So when does it blow up?" Shego asked as she walked back into the laboratory.

"It won't. I have created a perfect working replica of the machine that endowed Stoppable with powers beyond belief." Drakken said as he drooled over his masterpiece.

"You hope it's a replica." Shego told him as she walked over to the control panel.

"There's only one way to find out. BRING IN THE TEST SUBJECT!" Drakken shouted.

Soon, two goons brought in the tired and disoriented Josh Mankey. He had black rings under his eyes, and looked like he hadn't slept for days. HE kept mumbling different things about Kimmie over and over again as the goons strapped him down to a large metal operating table. Shego honestly cringed as she saw the massive device come to life and take aim at the young man that lay before it. She had sacrificed many of her morals when she became a villain, but she would be damned before she let Drakken harm an innocent kid!

"I'll go check the readings." Shego said as she typed in her access code into the computer, only for a large red 'ACCESS DENIED' screen to pop up.

"What the hell?" Shego asked herself.

"Sorry, Shego, but I'm not taking any chances. I will be monitoring all readings on my palm pilot." Drakken said as he typed in a few commands and heard the laser's hum increase in volume.

Soon, the laser began to glow as yellow energy began to form at the barrel of the cannon. Shego remembered the day Ron was zapped, and distinctly remembered the energy from that laser was blue and not yellow!

"Drakken, abort the damn thing." Shego told him as she began to feel heat coming of the laser's metal casing.

"No! I'm too close to stop it now! FIRE!" Drakken ordered and pressed his finger against the palm pilot's screen.

There was almost an explosion of energy from the lasers barrel as it shot toward the dazed young man. As the ball of energy engulfed Mankey, loud, painful, and fear filled screams filled the lab as the young man was being blasted by Drakken's new toy. The cries were louder than Stoppable's as they continued, sounding like he was being slowly torn limb from limb! The cries were so horrible that Shego had to cover her ears and close her eyes from the image of a jerking and twitching Mankey. When the glow from the blast subsided, Shego rushed to the young man who was lying still. Most of his hair had been burned away, his skin looked like it had been in a tanning bed that was set on deep fry, and a few week moans escaped from his throat.

"Is he alive? Shego, is he alive?"


	18. Escalation

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. A mixture of work kicking my butt, and enjoying New Year's. This is a simple chapter, but I hope to have some big action going the the next chapter. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter.

* * *

His breathing was steady, and his heart beat was normal. She didn't know how it was even possible, but he was alive. Josh Mankey had been out cold for almost four weeks now. Drakken had placed every known piece of medical equipment known to man in the medical lab of his lair, and had ordered a UV lamp to be shining over the unconscious boy at all times. As time went by, Shego had noticed that his skin had healed quickly and had left almost no scar tissue. The key word was almost. The boy had scars around his eyes, which wouldn't ever go away. A pair of sunglasses would hide those easily though. His hair was also growing back in the places it had been burned away. He wasn't bald like Drakken, but his hair was considerably shorter than it had been when he was brought to the lair. How Drakken could live with himself doing this to a kid, she didn't even want to know. She might have to get the steel lined boxing glove out again to drive some since into his bald head. The worst thing was that Drakken had placed a lock down on all communications. HE didn't want word of his little pet project leaking out until it was ready, which meant she couldn't warn Ron. Of all the people she had to fall for, why a dork in blue tights?

"I see his condition is steadily improving. Judging by all the tests I've run, it looks like the laser accomplished its purpose quite well." Drakken said as he read all the latest reports on Mankey's condition.

'_Accomplished its purpose, my ass! You almost killed the kid you idiot.'_ Shego thought to herself.

Why was she still here? Why was she still doing this? Oh, she forgot. She was wanted in eleven countries and on GJ's top ten hit list.

"What's with the UV lamp, Dr. D?" she asked her employer, trying her best to control the urge to shove his lab coat down his throat. She would do that later.

"My tests have shown that the laser has changed the boy's cell structure. His entire body is now some sort of solar battery. The more solar radiation he absorbs, the more powerful he'll be." Drakken told her.

"And you think he'll recover quicker with a UV lamp?" Shego asked him.

"Well I can't let him lay out in the sun all day, can I?" Drakken asked her.

That was when the monitors started to go wild. Mankey's heart rate was accelerating and his body was jerking like he was having a massive seizure. One goon grabbed his arm to try and strap him down, only to be thrown across the room when Josh's flailing limb landed a punch to the goon's jaw. Mankey was groaning and growling like a caged animal trying to break free, his face was bright red as his face became flush with the pain that was rocking his whole body. After about two minutes of massive spasms, Josh lay on the hospital bed quiet and still. His heart rate was normal and his pulse was steady again. Shego let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed the sheet the boy had kicked off. That's when she noticed the sudden change in Josh. He had a fair build when she brought him, but now his muscles had toned and grown in size! She could make out a hard six pack, well defined biceps, pecks, everything! But from the way Josh had reacted, she couldn't help but wonder why the laser was rejected in the first place. It seemed to have work for Ron and now Josh, so why lock it away from the world? Shego made a mental note to herself to check it out later.

"Do you know how much longer he's going to be out?" Shego asked Drakken.

"I honestly don't know. Don't worry, Shego. As soon as he's up and awake, we'll train him to go against Stoppable." Drakken told her as they were leaving the room.

"stoppable." Josh whispered; low enough that Drakken and Shego couldn't hear it.

Shego was about half way to her quarters when she heard a giant explosion coming from the medical lab! Alarms began sounding off as she ran as fast as she could down the labyrinth of stone and metal corridors to see what was going on. Five goons ran past her, screaming in terror, as she approached the entrance to the medical lab. When she walked in, she saw Josh standing to full height, breathing hard and looked very, very pissed off. That wasn't what shocked Shego. What had shocked her was the fact he had blazing red plasma being emitted from his hands all the way to his shoulders. The plasma wasn't like the kind Shego's body emitted, but it looked more like he had part of the sun glowing from his arms.

"Stoppable took Kim from me! I want him dead! I want to destroy Superman, now!" he growled as his eyes glowed with a faint red glow.

"Shego, begin his training." Drakken told her.

Shego was still in shock at the sight she saw in front of her to even notice Drakken had walked in. As Shego saw the super powered teen before her, one thing popped into her mind.

'_I've got to warn Ron!'_

* * *

The rain wasn't falling as hard and as much as it had been hours before. The dark gray clouds that had gathered in the early morning had begun to break apart and let in a few rays of sunlight. From the altitude Ron and her were flying at, it looked as if they were flying into heaven itself. Even though Kim was enjoying the sight before her, and Ron was as well, it didn't lighten Ron's mood. Kim looked below to see that they were now flying above their destination. The size of it was immense, almost the size of a country club golf course for the super rich. That was only for its size. The place below was a place for grief, and farewells. Ron softly landed beside and old oak tree on the top of a small hill, and let his girlfriend gently stand on her feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ron?" Kim asked him, lightly gripping his arm through the form fitting blue cloth.

"I have to Kim. Not just for me, but for her. I owe her that much." Ron told his girlfriend and walked to the small, yet elegant tombstone that stood in front of them. Ron and Kim both stood in front of the Tombstone as Ron laid a yellow rose on the soft mound of earth in front of the tombstone. Ron was unsure of the flower, and had let KP picked it out. Both read the tombstone in silence before they said anything. It read:

**Laura Shuster**

**1999 - 2006**

**Daughter of Joe Shuster and Lana Siegel**

"**She was loved, and will be missed."**

He had been crying for weeks, and was starting to get tired of his eyes being red so much. Kim had told him it was all right to cry, but Ron wished he could keep the tears under control now and then.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while." Kim said and walked back under the oak tree.

Ron took a deep breath as he continued to look at the tombstone in front of him. He came here for a reason, so he had better do it.

"Hi. I'm – uh – I'm the guy that tried to rescue you. I came here to tell you that I'm – I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being fast enough. I should have gotten you out first. I should have gotten you out of there, but I didn't. And I don't even know if that would have helped.

Y-your mother asked what kind of hero was I, and that was a good question. To tell you the truth, I don't even know. But I owed you and your family an apology. Mostly, I owe an apology to you. I'm sorry. That's all I can say is that I'm so sorry. I just hope you can forgive me." Ron said as he took a seep breath.

"Superman?" a voice asked behind him.

Ron turned to see someone that he was hoping that he wouldn't run into. He recognized her from weeks earlier, from when he pulled her out of the wrecked car. Her hair was longer, and it looked like age had added a few more lines to her features, but there was no mistaking who it was. It was the little girl's mother.

"I'm sorry. I had to pay my last respects." Ron said to the woman as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" the woman called out to Ron, making him stop and slowly turn toward her.

"I'm sorry, for what I said to you." The woman said to him, on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"No, I deserved it. You have every right to call me every single foul thing in the world." He told her.

"No I don't. You tried to save my little girl. I-I know I shouldn't have said what I did." She said as she kneeled in front of the small tombstone and pulled the few weeds that had begun to grow.

"No one should ever loose a child. It's a horrible feeling to have. It's so overwhelming that you have to force yourself to open your eyes, let alone get up in the morning. I know you tried to save her. But if it wasn't for you, I would have lost my husband and son that day as well. If I had lost them, then I don't know what would have happened to me. It means a lot to me that you came here." She told him as she stood back on her feet.

Ron didn't know what to do except just look at the ground while she talked to him.

"She used to adore you. I bought that toy of hers not too long after you fought that monkey man. Whenever I asked why she liked you so much, she told me something that I never thought a child could think." She told Ron.

"W-what was that?" Ron asked her.

"It wasn't your suit she liked, or even the thought that you were the real Superman, but it was because you knew what you were doing was the right thing to do." She told him as she walked closer to Ron.

"I'm sorry. Not a minute goes by that I keep wishing I could have been faster." Ron told her as a tear ran down his face.

Ron could see the woman was trying her best to hold her composure. She was still trying her best not to start crying again. That was when she did something Ron wasn't expecting her to do. Almost as fast as Ron's super speed, the woman wrapped her arms around his broad chest and began to sob.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

Ron just simply held her in a small hug, and let her continue her crying. He knew that he would have to do more than just get in and stop the mayhem. He made a silent promise that day as he stood there, comforting the grieving mother. No matter what, even if it killed him, he would do his best to keep those who couldn't help themselves safe from whatever evil plagued them.

* * *

Shego sat in the infirmary in only her bra and panties, treating the second degree burn that was on her left hip. She kept grinding her teeth and took a quick intake of breath as she felt the fresh pain shot through her as she treated the wound. Over the course of two more weeks, Josh had learned most of the martial arts skills she was teaching him. However, it looked like Dr. D's brainwashing had made him very impatient. He was gaining more control of his abilities more and more. He had been using them in their fighting for the past four days, and she had three other burns to show for it. There was something else in there that had concerned her. He was letting his rage dominate him, he wasn't caring who or what got hit or destroyed. He only cared about attacking his target. She knew from all her training that you needed to have a focused and clear head to fight. Of course, she didn't always go according to the teachings she had been taught. The evidence for that was in the way she fought Kimmie. Josh was different though. He had let his anger and rage completely dominate his fighting skills. That's when she knew Drakken wasn't fooling around with this plan. She was actually training a weapon of mass destruction. But then there was always the question, when would the animal turn and bit the hand that feeds him?

No sooner as she finished the dressing for her wound, Josh had walked in. The clothes he had been wearing were partially burned away this time. Drakken had been trying to find a way to create a fabric that would be resistant to the solar radiation the Mankey was emitting from his body. Drakken's tests showed that the make up of Josh's body was different from Ron's, but was able to give him some of the same abilities that Ron possessed. During the training sessions, Shego had found out the hard way that Mankey's skin had become resistant to attack, and he also had the ability to fly. He actually had the ability to use the solar radiation his body stored as his own weapon.

"What are you looking at?" Mankey asked as he stripped down to the boxers he had underneath the uniform.

Due to certain design flaws, Mankey had been living in the medical lab. It was also so that Drakken could monitor his progress.

"You're doing well, but you need to keep your head clear." Shego told him.

"It's clear enough. When do I go after Stoppable?" Mankey asked through his red glowing eyes.

'_Drakken, you stupid moron! He went too far with the brain washing!'_ Shego thought as she saw the dark rings under his eyes, and the veins that were throbbing in his neck. Josh was constantly angry, causing his eyes to glow with the solar radiation his body stored.

"You'll face him when I think you're ready to fight! Just because you have powers doesn't mean you'll automatically win in a fight." She told him as she gently eased her cat suit back on.

"I kicked your ass, didn't I?" Josh asked her as he toweled off the sweat from his forehead.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Shego growled as she zipped up her suit.

"On the contrary, Shego. I believe that means he's more than ready to go after Stoppable." Drakken said as he walked in, wearing another taupe that looked like it was shaven off of a dog's rear end.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that put me in charge of his training. And I'm telling you, he's not ready!" Shego told her boss.

"And I say HE IS READY!" Drakken shouted at his assistant, causing part of his wig to slip from its place on Drakken's head.

Josh just laughed at the whole situation in front of him. He was confused lately and mad at the world, but watching these two so called villains was better than watching old Three Stooges shorts. When he glanced up, he immediately ducked to miss a blast of plasma that was aimed for Drakken! The blast missed Mankey and impacted a wall that was lined with computers, causing the computers and wall to explode in a shower of sparks, smoke, and plaster.

As soon as the wall exploded, the lights began to flash on and off and immediately go out! Shego watched with curiosity as she saw Mankey groan like he had been kicked the gut and fall to the ground, unconscious.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Drakken shouted as he walked to the young man's side while Shego checked for a pulse.

"He's still got a strong pulse, but his breathing's a little shallow." Shego told Drakken.

She ignited one of her hands to illuminate the room, and saw Mankey start to faintly glow with his red radiation. She extinguished her hand and immediately saw his body go limp and his glow fade.

"I don't understand! What's wrong with him?" Drakken said as he and Shego placed him on one of the medical tables.

The power was soon restored, and Mankey started to breath normally, and his glow returned as the UV lights basked him in imitation sunlight. Shego just smiled a wicked grin as she realized what was going on. Drakken's laser wasn't perfect, and it hadn't completely changed Mankey into what Ron had become. She had just found Josh's Achilles heel

"Well, Doctor D, you did it again." Shego said in her normal snarky tone.

"What are you talking about?" Drakken asked her as he checked all the readings from the scanners hat were built into the bed.

"You said it yourself, he's a solar battery. The only time he's powerful at all is when he's out in the light. You put him in the dark, and he's just like you any part of the day. Dead Weight." Shego told her employer with a smile.

"In other words, I created Nuclear Man." Drakken muttered to himself.

"Who?" Shego asked, wondering what he was talking about now.

"Nuclear Man. In Superman Four, Lex Luthor created a super being powered by the sun. This has put a snag in my plan." Drakken told his assistant.

"So what do we do now? Scrap the project?" Shego asked Drakken, hoping that meant no more stupid ideas, and her with fewer burn scars.

"No. This simply means that we have to accelerate our plans. As soon as he's up, get him ready. We're going to send Nuclear Man on his mission as soon as possible." Drakken said as he began to walk out.

That's when he felt an enormous amount of heat engulf his bald head, and realized his wig was on fire! He glanced at Shego, expecting it to be her that had set his fake hair aflame. Instead, he found Mankey standing on his feet with his eyes glowing red.

"Actually, I prefer the name Fusion." Mankey said as a dark smile crossed his lips. Drakken just smiled at his new minion.

Soon, he would be sending out his newest weapon into the world to find and destroy Superman. In Josh's mind, all he was thinking was that he would be winning win Kim back as his girlfriend. But when he found Superman, he would have a little _fun_ first.


	19. Superman VS Fusion

Here's the latest chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written for a story so far, so read it if you have time. I hope I did good with this one, and I hope you readers enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked through the streets of Upperton, while Ron was finishing off the remains of a Freebird burrito. Ron had been in better spirits since he encountered the little girl's mother at the graveyard, and had decided to just have a day out in the streets of Upperton. Rufus was at his dorm, enjoying a day by himself and gorging on who knows how many orders of nachos while Ron and Kim enjoyed themselves. It was like Ron was back to his old self again, goofiness and all. Kim was glad she got her old Ron back. What was even better, Ron didn't have to go flying off in a rush to save the world, and the same with her. It was as if crime, and insane dictators, had decided to take a day off for once. Days like these were rare, so they decided to make the most of it. 

"So have you decided what you're going to do once we're out of college? I think GJ is still dropping hints about joining them." Ron asked her as he finished the last bite of his steak burrito and tossed his wrapper in a near by trash can.

"I don't know, Ron. I like saving the world, but I can't do it 24/7. It's like with – you and the 'thing.'" Kim told him and traced a superman symbol on his chest.

"Let me guess, if you did it all the time you would just scream?" Ron asked her.

"You know me all too well. Oh, here we are." Kim said as she noticed the building they now stood in front of.

Ron looked up to see that they were standing in front of the Upperton Chronicle. It wasn't as big as the New York Times, but it was one of the most highly respected newspapers in the United States.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I've got a cousin who's working here. I thought I'd drop by and say hi to her. Maybe see what all I would have to do about an internship." Kim told him.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kim mentioning an internship. It was bad enough that a lot of things had happened like they were straight from the movies or comic books when he put on the cape, but he was hoping KP wasn't determined to become like Chloe from Smallville. He knew she could do it, but the last thing he wanted was for him to all of a sudden rescue her from bad situations like in the comics.

"KP, you're thinking about becoming a reporter?" Ron asked her.

"Maybe. Remember when we had the same dream about my great aunt?" Kim asked him.

"Oh, yeah. That was still pretty weird." He told her.

"Well, I did a little digging of my own. It turns out Aunt Mim was real, but she wasn't framed for a crime she didn't commit. She was a highly respected journalist, and I've been thinking about it ever since." Kim told him.

"Please don't tell me you're going to get yourself into situations where a certain caped wonder is going to have to help you out." Ron told her.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, you know me better than that! You know I can handle myself when it comes down to a fight!" Kim said as she started to jab a finger into the teen of steel's chest.

"Sorry, KP. It's just been really weird since I put the cape on." Ron told her.

"I know. Come on, I don't want to keep my cousin waiting." Kim said as she pulled her boyfriend into the building.

"Her name isn't Chloe, or Lois is it?" Ron asked her as they walked into the large building.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ron. I'm Helena Louise Possible." The tall red head said as she shook Ron's hand. 

Ron almost did a double take as he saw the woman in front of him. The woman in front of her had hair that went as far as her ear lobes, and her eyes were blue, but Ron could have sworn she was Kim's twin!

"N-nice to meet you." Ron stuttered as she shook the reporter's hand, and noticed she had a pretty good grip.

"So what brings my famous little cousin and her boy toy here?" Helena asked as she sat down at her desk.

Ron was able to regain his normal senses and noticed that Kim's cousin had a corner office with a good view of Upperton. It was also big. Ron was surprised that a reporter actually had an office that looked like it should belong to a Hollywood producer.

"I just came by for a visit. I know we send E-Mail, but it's been about two years since I saw you face to face. How's the glamorous life of a reporter?" Kim asked her older cousin.

"Kim, take a look around you. Could a normal reporter ever have an office like this? I'm the editor now. You wouldn't believe how many people call me chief." Helena told Kim as the couple took a seat on a near by couch.

"It looks like your doing pretty good, then." Ron said as he kept looking at the office, and checking out all the awards the woman had on a shelf in her office.

"That's putting it mildly, Ron. I've had to work my butt off to get where I am at." Kim's cousin told him.

The two cousins started to talk about different adventures they went on, and Ron tried to listen. It was just that even with the stories Kim's cousin was telling him, a part of his brain was telling him 'Been there, and done that.' As he listened to them talk, he heard something strange. Like a strange motor off into the distance in the middle of the city. Ron glanced out the window again, and saw about four jet black helicopters lift off from a tall skyscraper. He would have sworn they were Comanche Helicopters, but the design looked like they were something from Back to the Future part two.

"Um, Helena? What are those things?" Ron asked as he pointed his thumb at the flying ships.

Helena took a brief looked out the window to see what Ron was talking about, and saw what Ron had been referring to. She just smiled and sat back in her chair.

"It's nothing, Ron. The military has designed a new kind of chopper, and they're testing their maneuverability through the city." She told the two young heroes.

"They're testing them in the city? Isn't that reckless?" Kim asked her cousin.

"Believe me Kim, I was all over this when I found out about it. But I've checked with all my resources, and found out that there will be rescue teams if they're needed. I've also found out that all the ammo has been removed, and all weapons have been deactivated." Helena told her young cousin.

Ron decided to try and keep an eye on those things while he listened to KP and her cousin. He might not be that smart, but he knew a lot of comic books and movies that started with something like this before it became something bad.

"By the way Kim, we just got some interesting photos you might like." Helena told the young red head as she opened a desk drawer.

"If it's more of me in action, keep them. I've got too many to count as it is." Kim told the older woman.

"Nothing like that, Kim. These were taken by a security camera at a scrap yard some time ago. I didn't believe the guy when he brought them in, but they're pretty convincing." Helena said as she pulled out a manila folder and handed them to Kim.

"What are they? Photos of a UFO?" Kim asked as she took the folder and set in her lap.

"Nope. It looks like Superman's got himself a girlfriend." Helena said to her younger cousin.

Kim opened the folder and grabbed the photos to look at them. As soon as she saw what was on them, her eyes went wide as she started to grind her teeth together. Ron looked at the photos, and instantly took a big gulp of air. Invulnerable or not, Ron knew that he was now a dead man walking.

"It looks like Superman in a serious relationship with your enemy Shego." Helena said with a smile.

Kim flipped through the stack of photos of Shego and Ron hugging each other, and him standing and changing into Superman. What made Kim even angrier was that Ron was giving Shego his goofy smile, the one he always gave _her_ when she was upset!

"Sh-Shego? SHEGO?" Kim yelled as she turned red in the face.

"Kim, you don't have a thing for Superman, do you?" Helena asked her young cousin, becoming concerned at her cousin's reaction to the photos she had handed her.

Ron was about to bolt out of there when he heard something weird. A strange sound, almost like some sort of hum you here on a small room fan. Ron turned to the window and saw one of the helicopters were not too far from the Upperton Chronicle, but there was another strange sound that he couldn't figure out. Thinking that something in the machinery was fixing to break, Ron began to x-ray through the metal chassis of the chopper. He saw that there wasn't any pilot in the cockpit of the helicopter, but his eyes bolted open when he saw armor piercing bullets being loaded into the guns and aiming straight at the office!

"KP?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"**Not now, Ron.**" Kim growled as she looked at the photos.

"KP, GET DOWN!" Ron shouted as the chopper began to open fire!

Faster then either of the two women could blink, Ron grabbed both Kim and Helena and shoved them to the ground as he used himself as a shield against the barrage of gunfire and the rain of shattered glass as the bullets tore through the furniture and walls of the office. As Ron shielded them both, he could hear the reporters outside scream and duck for cover while he felt three or four of the bullets impact against his skin and be deflected elsewhere. Soon the gunfire had stopped, giving the trio time to bolt out of the office and try to find a better place to hide.

"KAUFFMAN! DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THOSE DAMN THINGS WERE UNAMRED?" Helena shouted as loud as she could to a short man with an obvious comb over.

"That's what my source told me! They said it was an unarmed flight test!" the man shouted to the very pissed off editor.

"UNARMED MY ASS! I WANT EVERY SINGLE REPORTER HERE TO GET THEIR ASSES IN GEAR AND FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THOSE THINGS!" Helena screamed at every one in the now frantic news room.

"SOMEONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS! JONES IS SHOT!" a woman screamed over the crowd.

"That's right. Everyone just don't pay attention to the elevators." Ron said to himself as he made his way to a blocked off elevator that had a sign 'OUT OF ORDER' written on it. After a quick glance around the news room, and Ron jumped into the empty elevator shaft. As he fell down the elevator shaft Ron was pulling off his shirt to reveal a familiar symbol.

* * *

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! FIND COVER QUICK!" a police officer shouted as one of the choppers started to shoot at a movie theatre that was two miles from the news paper office. 

The officer had started to try and get people out of there as soon as it had opened fire the first time. It had stopped once to reload, and then open fired once again at all the people that were trying to scatter. He had emptied his side arm while firing at the massive monster, but only found that his bullets couldn't pierce it's hide! He began to try and get the area cleared when it opened fire, and he felt a shard pain go through his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. The officer glanced down to see what had happened to his limb, and saw a mass of blood and ripped flesh where his knee cap once sat. One of the bullets had torn through his leg and bone as if it were tissue paper, and now left him limp and helpless on the hard pavement. The officer looked up at the black flying machine of death that hovered above him, it's tinted glass window's looking like the eyes of a shark. He heard it load more ammunition into it's chambers, and heard the guns take aim and lock the next set of rounds into their chambers. The officer was in the middle of his prayer when a streak of blue and red streaked through the sky, and ripped through the machine like a hot knife through butter! The machine began to swerve as smoke and flames began to erupt from the freshly ripped opening in its side. It began to spin around in a circle as its tail propeller gave out and quickly headed for the ground below. Instead of erupting in a ball of fire and shrapnel, it seemed to his the ground with a loud thud and stand still. That's when the officer saw someone holding the end that would have smashed into the pavement, and gently lay it down onto the ground. The cop just lay on the ground in amazement as he saw the figure in a flowing red cape take off to the air and go after the other choppers. Despite the white hot pain he was feeling in his knee, he caught himself smiling as he watched and shouted.,

"GO GET THEM, SUPERMAN!"

Ron flew straight at the few remaining choppers, hoping he could get them to stop firing wildly and get them to target himself instead. He flew around each chopper like a mosquito annoying people at a picnic. So far, it seemed his plan was working. He just had to make sure he could keep them from choosing civilians as their next targets. He had to take them out fast and hard! He flew through the vast city of Upperton, darting and zipping through the jungle of steel and glass. The choppers staid right on him, following each move that he made. Ron knew he couldn't keep this up all day. Their guns would try to lock onto him and the bullets would end up hurting even more people. That's when he felt a rain of bullets hit him in the middle of his back, knocking him off of his balance and out of the air. Ron regained his altitude and immediately started flying straight toward one of the deadly helicopters. As fast as he could, Ron flew into the empty cockpit of the chopper and ripped the massive control panel and its circuitry free from its console.

Ron heard the engine sputter and then stall as all of its systems and hard drives locked up and crashed. Now Ron just had to make sure that this thing didn't crash and kill the people below. Ron flew out of the cockpit and got a good grip on the machines underside as it began to fall. Using almost all of his muscles, he was able to control its rate of decent. He saw a helipad on top of one of the tall skyscrapers and thought it would make a good place for this thing to sit until whoever owned it could find their own way of getting it out of there. Just as he Ron started to hover over the helipad, the massive machine erupted into a ball of flame! Ron was blind for a second, but only a second. He looked up to see the other two choppers poised in mid air with their guns aimed right at him.

"Bring it." Ron said as his muscles tensed, ready for a fight.

* * *

Not too far from where Ron was getting ready to do battle with the two massive choppers, one lone figured stood on the ledge of the massive skyscraper and just smiled. His eyes were covered by a pair of reflective sun glasses, shaped almost like a visor. Everything he wore was black, including the long trench coat that fluttered in the wind like a cape. If you saw him, you would have sworn he was wearing an exact replica of Neo's clothes from the first Matrix movie. His hands were covered by black gloves that had what looked like sharp silver spikes on each of the knuckles. The only thing that stood out was his silver belt buckle that looked like an artistic interpretation of the sun, with a capitol N in the middle of it that looked like it was carved into it. He just gave a slight smile as he saw the caped hero hover in the air. 

"D, this is F. Deactivate the remote control; I can handle it from here." He said into a small cell phone and closed it before he let it fall to the ground. "Showtime." He said as his hands began to glow with red energy.

* * *

Ron looked at the two flying mechanical monsters that aimed their weapons at him. Ron's fists tightened as he felt his eyes began to turn red. He was ready for the fight to start, and ready to kick some ass. That's when both machines erupted in a fiery blast of heat and metal shrapnel! Ron covered his face out of instinct to protect himself against the blazing heat and debris. When Ron uncovered his eyes, he saw what was left of the two helicopters burning on the helipad. As Ron floated there, he could barley make out what was left of the massive machines as they burned in the massive infernos that had consumed them. He landed and tried to figure out what had just happened. AS he examined the wrecks, he heard a soft thud directly behind him. As he turned, his eyes widened at the sight he saw before him. The person behind him was broader than the last time he saw him, and hid his eyes behind visor sunglasses, but he knew who he was looking at. There had been rumors that he had run off, disappeared without a trace, but he was standing there in front of him. 

"Josh Mankey?" Ron asked, slipping back into his own voice without knowing it.

"Hello Superman. Or should I just cell you Ron?" Mankey asked as he swaggered toward the caped superhero. Ron's eyes just simply bugged out of his head when Mankey called him Ron. How did he figure out who he was?

"Surprised, Stoppable? Don't be. As it turns out, I've got friends I didn't even know about. You know, I was a real mess after KP and I broke up. I mean, I was really confused about a lot of things when my heart got broken. Then my friends showed up, and they helped me. Helped me see things in a different light, and even made me better than I've ever felt." Josh said as he stood almost nose to nose with Ron.

"Mankey, are you feeling okay?" Ron asked the young man.

"I'm feeling terrific. I feel better than I have ever been! And I know what I realized once I cleared my head?" Josh asked him. Ron merely shook his head, not really having a clue where Josh was going with this non-sense. "I realized that the best thing that I ever had in my life, the one thing that ever made me feel complete, was Kim. And you stole her from me you son of a bitch!" Josh growled at stoppable, bearing his teeth to the teen of steel.

"Stole her? Josh, what are you talking about? I didn't steal KP from you. You dumped her for Tara." Ron told him, confused at the boys reasoning.

"LIAR! YOU STOLE KIM FROM ME! YOU AWLAYS PINED FOR HER, AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! I thought we could be friends, but you stabbed me in the back by taking the only woman I ever loved. Now you're going to pay for it!" Josh told Stoppable.

"Maybe you should just sit down, Josh." Ron told him and tried to place a hand on his shoulder.

"UP YOURS!" Josh shouted and blasted Ron with an enormous blast of red energy that sent Ron flying backwards, off the roof they were standing on, and through the windows of the building standing twenty feet next to the one he had just been standing on.

Ron went flying through the plexi-glass window and through the plaster, concrete, and steel of the building until he came to a complete stop. Ron gripped his chest and let out a soft groan as he got to his feet. Whatever had hit him, it hurt. Wait a minute, it hurt! Ron hadn't really felt pain since he became Superman, what was going on? Ron rushed back to the hole in the wall and looked at the building he was standing on only moments earlier, and saw Mankey standing there with a smile so broad that it made you think he ripped it from the face of the Grinch himself. Ron took to the air in a b-line for Mankey.

Mankey saw Ron flying back toward him, and Mankey only stood his ground. He watched Stoppable as he flew closer and closer to him. To Josh, it seemed that the world had slowed to a crawl, and he was the only one moving normally. Mankey still waited, and watched. When Ron was at the right distance, Mankey ignited both of his fists and gave Ron an Uppercut to the chin! Ron was sent flying backwards and through another plexi-glass window, only a few floors higher than the first one he went through. Ron tumbled along the floor of the office he crashed through, and he was able to stop himself before he crashed through another wall. Ron looked up as he stood to his face, and saw Mankey floating outside the window! He was floating! Ron couldn't believe it what he was seeing, but there was no doubt about it! He couldn't hear the roar of a jet pack, and Ron's vision couldn't reveal any sort of technology on him. Josh had super powers!

"Come one, Ronnie! Are you too scared to fight someone who has the upper hand?" Josh asked with a sinister smile on his face.

"I can give as good as I get!" Ron told the floating artist.

"Oh yeah? WELL COME ON YOU WIMP! **COME ON!**" Josh shouted at the fuming Stoppable.

Before Josh could react, Ron flew straight into his abdomen and found himself being skyrocketed through the sky as Ron delivered a blow to his face! Mankey came crashing down onto a rooftop, and glared at Stoppable as he floated in the sky above him.

"Don't do this, Josh! I don't want people getting hurt!" Ron told him.

"You should have thought about that before you stole Kim!" Josh shouted at Ron and launched himself into the sky again.

Ron observed and dodged the attacks Mankey was throwing at him. Mankey wasn't at the level Ron was with Martial Arts, but Mankey was defiantly good at what he had learned. Someone had been teaching him. That's when Mankey delivered two blows to Ron's face, and a kick to the back of Ron's head! Meanwhile, news choppers had gathered as they observed the aerial battle between the two super powered teens. Kim was in the chopper with her cousin as they observed the fight, and Kim was shocked beyond belief at what she was seeing. Josh Mankey and Ron were both fighting. And so far, it looked like Josh had the upper hand.

"Tommy, please you're getting all of this!" Helena shouted to the bearded man who was holding a video camera.

"I'm getting it! It's going straight to the networks! I'll tell you one thing, this is the biggest fight since Ali took on Foreman!" the camera man said as he filmed the footage.

* * *

Shego watched the monitor as Mankey delivered a pile driver to Ron, and let out a breath of relief as Ron rolled out of the way. The camera caught a shot of both of them doing battle in the air again, and Ron was using every move he knew to try and block Josh's blows. As the camera zoomed in, Shego bit her lip as she saw Ron's lip was bleeding, and a bruise was already starting to form on the side of his face. 

"I knew it! My Nuclear Man is working out perfectly! Soon, Stoppable will be nothing more than a memory!" Drakken said gleefully as he and the rest of his goons watched the fight.

"This is better than watching WWE, Doctor Drakken!" one of the goons said as he stuffed his face full of popcorn. Shego balled up her fist and felt it ignite. Screw her hiding her friendship with Stoppable, and screw this ball headed prick that just turned a kid into a monster! She got up and started heading to the hanger in a very brisk walk!

"Shego? Shego, where are you going?" Drakken asked his assistant.

"OUT!" she shouted, hoping he would get the point. As usual, the mad scientist didn't and was following her.

"I don't understand. Shego, you're walking out the on the best parts! Once the buffoon is gone, the cheerleader will follow and the world will be ours. Why leave now?" Drakken asked her.

"I have my reasons." Shego said as she tried to walk faster.

"What reasons could be more important than Gloabal conquest?" Drakken asked her.

"**DO I NEED TO GET OUT THE GLOVE AGAIN?**" Shego shouted at the blue skinned doctor.

"I'll be good." Drakken said in a high pitched voice. Shego then turned and began to move toward the hanger in a quick jog. She only hoped she got there in time, her best friend was in trouble.

* * *

Ron collapsed into the side of the mountain, causing part of the rocks to shatter as he hit them on impact. He had been able to get Josh away from the city; that was the plus part. The other was that Mankey was letting his rage take over, leaving him open more than Mankey wanted to allow. Ron had gotten a few more hits, but it didn't slow Josh down. The one draw back from Josh fighting with his anger clouding his judgment was that his adrenaline was boosting his powers. Ron couldn't understand it. How did Josh get superpowers? He had flight, strength, but lacked the speed and some of the vision powers. Ron had to find a way to take him down. The choppers were starting to come close, and the last thing Ron wanted was for more innocent people to get hurt. 

"You can't beat me Ron, give it up, it's me she always wanted." Josh told him as he spit blood out of his mouth, oozing from a tooth Ron had knocked loose.

"Kim choose me, Monkey Boy. You dumped _her!_ GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Ron shouted as he blasted Mankey with an enormous wave of heat vision. Josh's visor caught fire in an instant and he quickly shed them. Ron could see the scars around his eyes, like something had burned them. What shook Ron the most however, was the fact that Mankey's eyes were now glowing a deep fire red.

"Josh, what happened to you?" Ron asked him.

"I told you, my friends helped me out. Helped me to see for what a lying, deceiving coward you are! You took the best thing from my life, and you're going to pay!" Mankey said as the whole of his eyes became a fire red.

"Josh, you're an artist. You don't do this." Ron said, trying to reason with him. Ron had put two and two together that one of Kim's enemies had done this to him, and hoped that the real Josh was still in there somewhere.

Josh's head was starting to hurt, like his brain was trying to explode. Some part of Ron was making sense, part of his brain was telling him to listen to Ron. What was going on with his head? Was Ron telling the truth? He knew he had feelings for Kim, he knew that part was the truth. Wasn't it? He pictured her in his mind, and how beautiful she was. He remembered her flowing red hair, the soft skin, the blue eyes. Wait, blue eyes? Kim's eyes were green, not blue. Who had blue eyes? The image of Kim was drifting away and being replaced with a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Tara? Was what Ron saying true? Did he dump Kim?

No. NO! It was all a trick! Ron was screwing with his head so he wouldn't get Kim back.

"You know Stoppable, I'm still an artist. I've just found a new medium that I like. I call it destruction-ism." Josh with a dark smile.

Mankey's arms flared to life, with red energy dancing from his hands to his elbows like it was living fire. Ron stood to his feet and readied himself for the oncoming blast, but saw Josh do something more horrific. Josh turned his back on Ron, aimed, and fired at one of the helicopters that were hovering in the sky. To Ron's horror, it was the one Kim was in.

* * *

Kim and Helena didn't know what had hit them. The small helicopter was rocked by a violent blast, sending the helicopter into a tail spin. 

"RODNEY, GET CONTROL OF THIS THING!" Helena shouted to the pilot as they began to feel like they were on a tilt-a-whirl.

"I CAN'T, THE ENGINE'S FRIED! WHATEVER HE HIT US WITH, IT TOTALED THE ENGINE!" the pilot shouted as he tried to regain control.

The helicopter began to tumble as it fell. All the passengers were trying to brace themselves, holding onto anything that was bolted to the helicopter. The helicopter dipped violently again, and Helena lost her grip. Helena fell through the air as the Rockies came rushing closer and closer. She was letting out an ear piercing scream as she fell, her whole life flashing before her as she awaited death with a cold icy grip of fear consuming her. That was when she felt something wrap around her waist, and a loud clang echoed through the air! Helena looked up to see the battered face of Superman landing both her and the damaged chopper to the ground. As soon as Helena's feet were on the ground, she tried to think of something, anything, before Superman flew back into the air.

"What's the deal with you and Shego?" Helena asked him. _'Real smooth Helena. A reporter to the end.'_ She thought to herself.

Before Ron could answer question, Josh flew behind him and snagged him in a full nelson hold and shot each other high into the sky.

* * *

"Josh, let go! You almost killed those people!" Ron shouted to the crazed Mankey. 

"So what?" was all Mankey said as they were quickly approaching the clouds.

"Kim was in there, you almost killed her!" Ron told him.

Mankey froze as every neuron in his brain locked up.

"K-Kim? I – I almost killed Kim?" Mankey asked himself.

Ron used this distraction to his advantage, and used his own speed to boost their momentum. Mankey snapped himself out of his daze and realized that they were quickly approaching the barrier of space and sky.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Josh asked the caped wonder.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY GAMES, THEN WE'RE GOING TO PLAY." Ron shouted as the light blue sky was quickly turning to navy blue, and more of the stars could be seen as they were starting to cross the edge of Earth's atmosphere.

"YOU BUFFON, WE'LL DIE!" Josh shouted as his breathing started to become raspy.

"Speak for yourself." Ron said as he took a deep breath and held it.

Josh was soon gasping as Earth's continents and oceans became clearly visible as they flew into the void of space. Josh was starting to loose consciousness quickly as he gasped for air, but finding none. Ron knew he couldn't kill Mankey, but he needed the boy to be out of this fight and quick. Ron then began angling himself backwards, and soon felt the burn of re-entry surrounding both of them. Ron had always used the window the space shuttle used when he flew back down to Earth, but he was just entering at any given point. He felt the heat surround both of them; part of Mankey's clothes melting away to reveal the toned muscles beneath. Soon, they were greeted by the familiar blue sky as the rocketed back down to the ground. Ron glanced above his head as they exited a cloud, and saw the shore line of a major city coming fast. He had to land somewhere safe! He glanced and saw a small island not too far from the metropolis below, and aimed for it. The layout of the land looked familiar, and realized too quickly where they were as they both impacted into the small island.

* * *

Shego was pushing her jet's engines to their maximum limits. She had planted a tracking bug inside the buckle of the belt Mankey had created for his so called uniform. Shego had begun tracking them as soon as she took to the air, hoping she could stop Drakken's Frankenstein creation in time. As she got close to their last location, the signal was traveling up and disappeared. She had flown over the spot that the GPS had recorded Josh's last location, but only found a downed helicopter with what seemed to be a very shaken Kim Possible. She didn't have time for the cheerleader now, she had to find Ron and Fusion, Nuclear Brat, or whatever the hell he was calling himself. As she sped away from the Rockies, and out of Colorado itself, the tracker came back on line. Shego let out a small sigh of relief and began to lock onto the signal again. As she glanced at the computer, she became a little confused at the read out. She didn't have time to wonder if it was working or not. This was her only lead, and she was going to use it. She programmed the jet's new course into the auto pilot, and made her way to Liberty Island. 

Shego landed the jet softly onto Liberty Island, jumped out of the cockpit, and began to make a mad search for both of the super powered young men. She used her grappler to lift herself onto the pedestal the statue stood on to get a better look around the island. She was starting to panic as she couldn't find anything, no sign of them. That's when she found it. A crater that was the size of a basketball court, and Ron and Josh both lay inside of it unconscious.

"Hold on, Ron. I'm coming." Shego said as she began to jump down to the lower levels of the pedestal. Shego didn't have that much further to go, until she received a foot into her abdomen. Shego landed on the ground coughing like crazy, and looked up to see who her attacker was. Standing before her, as luck would have it, was Kim Possible.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Shego asked as she got to her feet.

"You're not the only one with a grappling gun, bitch!" Kim said as she assumed her fighting stance.

"I don't have time for this princess." Shego said as she leapt over Kim, and received a good swift kick in the middle of her back as soon as she landed.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend, freak!" Kim growled as she stood ready for attack.

"Wake up, princess! I'm not here to hurt Ron, I'm here to save my friend!" Shego said and ignited her fists.

"BULL!" Kim shouted as she made another attack toward Shego.

* * *

Ron and Mankey both started to wake up at the same time, both groaning as they did. Parts of Mankey's clothes had been burned or melted away and revealed his now tanned skin underneath, while parts of Ron's uniform was covered in dirt stains, burn marks, and rips. The buckle was damaged, but was still able to project a steady disguise for Ron. His cape was also burned and partially torn in certain places. Both were able to regain their balance, and turned to face each other. It took a while for Josh to focus his eyes, but instantly recognized Stoppable as soon as they did. 

"You don't think I can take a hit?" Mankey asked Ron as Ron steadied himself.

Josh let a loud roar of rage and tensed every muscle in his body as he was completely covered in red radiation, making him look almost similar to the Human Torch. Ron just let out a small gulp as he took a deep breath and assumed a fighting stance. Mankey flew directly toward Ron, screaming with every single ounce of hate in him. Ron steadied himself and felt the Monkey Arts begin to kick in. Ron saw Mankey coming at him like a fireball, but Ron did not flinch. At the last second, Ron stuck out his foot in front of himself, and watched as Josh's face made contact with it and knocking both combatants to the ground.

Ron quickly returned to his feet and saw Josh stand and wipe blood away from his face with the sleeve of his torn coat. Part of Mankey's face was red from the crimson liquid than was running freely from his misshapen nose, and glared at Ron.

"I'll kill you for that." Josh said and made another dash for Ron.

Both of them fought in mortal combat, blocking each other's attacks while once and awhile one or the other would be able to get a blow in. Both had incredible strength, and both had their limits. Ron had made a promise to keep, but he was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion come over him. Soon, Ron had Josh's fists in his hands and both were struggling like mad. Ron was struggling to keep Mankey at bay, while the other was trying hard to break his hands free. Both were growling like dogs in a fight, both trying their best to accomplish their goals. Josh's body ignited in a burst of radiation again, and Ron could feel the metal spikes start to become hot fairly quickly. Ron kneed Mankey to the crotch, and high kicked him to the face. Ron stood there for a second as he watched his opponent lie still in the mounds of dirt they had created.

That's when Ron heard something else. Ron was hearing the sounds of grunting, and the sounds of fists making contact with human flesh. Ron turned and saw Kin and Shego fighting on the pedestal of the Statue of Liberty, going at it full strength like they always did.

"Great. How am I going to explain this to Kim?" Ron said as he thought about his new found friendship with the wanted thief.

"You don't." a voice growled.

Ron turned to face Mankey, only to see a glowing red fist with white hot spikes swipe across his face, and the feeling of intense fiery pain across his throat.

* * *

Kim and Shego were both going at it like there was no tomorrow. Kim was concentrated on hurting Shego worst than their last encounter while Shego was trying to figure out a way to ditch Kimmie and help Ron. They both froze in terror when they heard Ron let out a yell of pain. Both turned to see Ron clutching his throat and stagger. Both women rushed to down off the pedestal and to the crater that was only a few feet from them. When they reached the crater, both women froze in their tracks as they saw that Josh was smiling; on the verge of laughing as Ron collapsed to his knees. Kim began to cry uncontrollably as Shego let out a small gasp when they saw the Ron's hands were covered in blood as they applied pressure around his neck. 

Josh's eyes were nothing but blood red as he walked to the fallen Stoppable, his smile never leaving his face. Ron glared at the young man as Josh let out a small chuckle.

"Let's play football, bitch." Josh said to Ron.

Before anyone of the people there could react, Josh kicked Ron in the chest hard enough that it sent him airborne! Shego and Kim could only watch as Ron spiraled out of sight into the afternoon sky.

"Ron! RON, NO!" Shego shouted as she saw him fade from her field of vision.

She saw the Josh and felt nothing but pure rage and hatred for the little monster that Drakken had created. She ignited her hands and began to throw massive bolts of plasma at him. Before the bolts of energy could make their mark, Josh took to the sky and headed back for home base while Kim kept looking to the sky, hoping that Ron would fly back soon.

"Ron? Superman?" Kim asked as she watched the sky as Shego soon joined her.

After a minute, which felt like a year, they saw something coming down from the sky. At first they thought it was Ron coming back to the ground, but only at first. When it got closer, they could see it was a large tattered piece of red cloth. It landed in the crater that Ron and Josh had been standing in earlier, and laid there. Slowly, numbly, both women walked to the fallen piece of cloth. Kim knelt down, picked it up, and held it in front of her. It was Ron's cape with most of the yellow Superman symbol stained with Ron's blood, along with other parts of the cape. Both women felt their hearts cave in on themselves as they saw the sight before him. Kim started to wail uncontrollably as Shego fell to her knees in shock. Kim clutched the cape close to her in a death grip as the news choppers began to swarm in. Kim was crying without control.

"**_NNOOOOOOO!_**" Kim cried as loud as she possibly could; her cry echoing all the way to the shores of the island of Manhattan.

It wasn't a day for cheer, for jokes, or anything else. It was a day of heartache, pain, and grief.

For this was now a day that a Superman died.

* * *

Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. 


	20. World Without A Superman?

Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't pass it up. This is just a simple chapter, but I hopeyou readers enjoy it.I'm still trying to figure out more of this story as I write, but I've still got some more ideas brewing in my head. Oh, the reason I made Josh like Nuclear Man was I thought he had more potential as a villain.

* * *

"In the later half of 1992, DC comics introduced a new villain . A brainless monster bent on nothing but destruction and carnage, and nothing else. They gave this monster the name Doomsday. This monster tore apart the Justice League, killed thousands, and only one hero was able to stand in its path and stopped him. It cost this hero his life, and shook the world. Even though he was a character of fiction, the whole world mourned the death of this hero. A coffin with his cape draped over it, was setup where people from all over the world came to pay their last respects to the fallen hero. This hero was known as Superman.

Only months earlier, it seemed that the Man of Steel had somehow leapt off the pages of fantasy and into reality itself. No one knows if this Superman was the sole survivor from a dying world, or if he was just a human in a miraculous power suit. All we know is that he repeatedly put his life in danger in order to save the lives of people he didn't know. Many praised him, others doubted him, and many didn't know what to think of him. No matter what his origins were, one thing was obvious. Through all our scorn and doubt, this person had earned the right to be called The Man of Steel.

Two days ago, during a military test of new combat vehicles, Superman proved his selflessness when the military machines began to malfunction and fire on the public. The military had admitted that their tests had been sabotaged and we're presently conducting a full investigation and inquiry at this time, but refused to comment on the deaths and injuries their vehicles had caused. Like the hero he was, Superman was able to successfully stop the malfunctioning machines from causing further mass destruction.

However, something unexpected had occurred. After the machines were immobilized, a figure appeared from the smoke and destruction to challenge the Man of Steel. His name and his origins are not known at this time, but it appeared that this figure possessed similar powers to Superman. He engaged the famed superhero in battle that ranged from the skyscrapers of Upperton, across the state of Colorado, and all the way to the state of New York.

The final part of their battle took place on Liberty Island in front of the national monument, The Statue of Liberty. It is this reporter's sad duty to report that during this battle, Superman was presumed to have been killed by his attacker. Famed Teen Hero, Kim Possible, witnessed the final part of the hero's battle and reported that Superman's assailant slashed the hero's throat and delivered a blow so powerful that it sent the superhero into the vastness of the sky above. Superman's body has not yet been found, and all that was recovered was the hero's cape, torn and stained with his own blood. For a second time, the world has lost a great hero. Only one question remains on the lips and minds of many people al over the world. Can we live in a World without a Superman?"

Helena took one long deep drag of her cigarette as she saved her article, and sent it to copy to be printed with the morning edition. She had never seen Kimberly so upset in all her life. The pure look of both horror and pain that was on her face when police had found her was indescribable. The police still didn't have any clues on the identity of Superman's attacker, and Kim seemed to shudder every time he was mentioned. The one thing that was un-nerving to Helena the most was the way Kim had clung to Superman's cape. It was stained with Superman's blood and staining her own clothes as she gripped it, but she would not let go of it. She held onto it like it was a life preserver, not even letting the police have it when they said it was evidence. She had actually threatened a police officer within an inch of his life when he tried to take it from her.

For the moment, they were letting her keep it. Helena rubbed her temples as she kept thinking about the whole situation. She had been a reporter for a while now, and had learned skills of deduction that would put Sherlock Holmes to shame. That was one of the reasons she felt the first signs of a major headache coming on. She knew Kim was dating her friend Ron and was absolutely crazy about him, but she could tell Kim had a thing for Superman. The way she reacted when she saw the photos of Superman and Shego, the way she clung to his cape. Helena didn't doubt that Kim was in love with Ron, but she could tell that Kim was in love with Superman. Speaking of which, where was her boyfriend? Ever since the helicopter incident, there wasn't any sign of him to be found. She hoped he wasn't injured. The last thing Kim needed right now was to have one love of her life in the hospital while it looked like the other was dead.

Oh God, how can this happen? How can Superman show up and finally give the world the help it needed, and then just taken away in the blink of an eye? Helena took another long drag on her cigarette and snuffed it out in her ash tray. She had to quit smoking one of these days. Helena looked around the shattered remains of her office, and let out a deep sigh. The repair crews would be coming tomorrow to start rebuilding everything. That meant she had to stock up on aspirin again since she would undoubtedly be getting frequent headaches from the reconstruction process. Helena glanced at her watch and saw it was a quarter pass ten. Her article was finished, and the paper had been put to bed. Soon, the whole tri city area would hear the official news that Superman was presumed dead. That article was a bitch to write. What was worse, the photo for the front page was going to be her cousin crying uncontrollably while holding Superman's tattered cape. As Helena walked to the entrance that used to hold her door, she felt her foot kick something. She looked down and saw it was a weird chunk of metal. As she knelt down and picked it up, she started wondering what it was. As she looked at it, she noticed something about it. It looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had a friend in the police department, maybe he could figure out what it is. She pocketed it in her purse, and left the office. Maybe she would give Kim and her family a call later on.

* * *

Wade worked endlessly on his computers, accessing just about anything that had a backdoor to its programming and beyond. He had been working his fingers to the bone on trying to find any clue of where Ron was. A flying boy would be hard to miss. Unless he was – no! He refused to think that. Ron wasn't dead. He had known Ron for years, and knew the stupid luck that Ron had. He always found a way to survive every single tough situation he was in, he always found a way to make it. So why wasn't there any sign of him on radar, scanners, or whatever else was floating around this rock we call home?

That's when three familiar beeps broke his concentration from his mad computer quest. Someone was trying to contact him through a private link. Maybe it was Ron! Wade activated the link, and felt his hopes become dashed as he saw the image of a red eyed Kim fill his monitor.

"What's up Kim?" Wade asked her as he tried to rub some of the oncoming sleep from his eyes.

"Have you found anything, Wade? Maybe you could use the tracking chip in his buckle like last time?" Kim asked him referring to when Ron lost it and ended up in the middle of the Artic Circle.

"I've already tried that Kim. This one must have taken some damage during the fight, because my computers can't find its signal." Wade told her.

"What about satellites? Global monitors?" Kim asked him again.

"Again nothing, Kim. I've been using every satellite and tracking device known to man to find Ron. But I can't find any sign of him! I even tapped into the Hubble telescope and haven't been able to find him." Wade told the upset hero.

Kim knew Wade was trying his best, she could see it in the young man's face. His eyes were as bloodshot as hers, dark rings could be made out under his eyes, and his hair looked like it hadn't seen a bath or a comb in a while. Kim bit her lip for being impatient with her friend, but the love of her life was missing and she wasn't even about to accept the fact that he might be dead.

"W-what about his tracking chip? Have you tried that yet?" Kim asked him.

"No, I haven't. To tell you the truth Kim, I don't even know if it's still working. When Ron was shot with the laser, it might have been shorted out." Wade told her.

"Could try? Please?" Kim asked on the verge of tears.

Wade let out a deep sigh, and began typing in the commands for the locater chip to be activated.

Wade looked at his screen, begging for the equipment to work. So far, everything was coming all line. Command signal was carried, satellite's were linking up. Wade took a gulp as it began to search for the chip. Wade was holding his hands together, almost breaking his fingers as he waited. When he saw the message pop up on the screen, he almost began to cry. It felt like all the air had been drained from his lungs as he looked down in defeat.

_Unable to acquire signal._

"I'm sorry Kim. The chip's not working." Wade said grimly to his friend.

Kim's eyes squinted as she closed them, trying her best to keep from wailing as fresh tears started to fall down her face.

"I'll keep looking, Kim. I'm not giving up." Wade said as he severed the link and continued the search.

Kim started to cry again as her heart began to break in half. No sign of Ron, and the bloody cape, were making her start to think that Ron might actually might be gone. Her best friend, her boyfriend and the best thing that had ever happened to her, might actually be gone from her life. If he was really gone, then she couldn't continue to save the world. It was something she knew she wouldn't ever be able to do without him. Kim just curled into a fetal position and cried herself to sleep. Rufus had been staying with her in her dorm ever since Ron – disappeared. He saw the state she was in, and curled up next to her to let her know she still had one part of Ron near her.

* * *

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him, that little bastard. He'll beg me to kill him, and I won't at first. I'll make him suffer. I'll make BOTH of them suffer!" Shego said as she flew her jet back to Drakken's lair. She had been staying at a motel while she tried to sort her mind out, but realized that she wanted blood! Ron was her friend, the only friend she had had in a long time. She was falling for the boy, and Drakken and his little monster took him away! That look on Ron's face still haunted her, the look of shock he had before Mankey launched him into orbit. She had never killed anyone or anything in her whole life, and wouldn't even dare try to. But right now, she was more than willing to take two lives. They robbed her of someone who looked past her powers, and now she was going to kill them for it! Hell hath no fury than a woman with plasma powers scorned!

She landed the jet a few miles away from the base, just out of their sensor range. She knew all the defenses of the base inside and out, and knew how to sneak in. Being trained as a ninja had many advantages, and now she was going to use it to its fullest extent. She soon found herself in the air ducts and heading to the lab first. Even though Drakken had his own room, he spent most of his time in his lab while trying to think of ways to take down Kim Possible and the bufo- Ron. He was her friend, and he deserved to be called by his name. Shego soon found herself opening the grate and landing into Drakken's lab. Shego scanned the lab, her hands ablaze, looking for any sign of the blue skinned moron and his solar powered psycho minion. But she saw nothing. The lab was shut down with no signs of anyone in there. No goons, no Nuclear Brat, and no Drakken. She knew they were still in this lair, all the machinery she had passed was still up and running. Shego activated the computer and immediately began to search for any clues on the location of Drakken and Mankey. She scanned the security systems and the cameras, and found something that she found very puzzling. Monkey Fist, Dementor, and the seniors were in the main conference room. Why would they be here? It was almost six in the morning, so why would Drakken even be up? She had to check this out, and then she would kill the blue freak.

The conference room was huge. Instead of it being a simple room with a table for people to gather around, this room was the size of Paris Opera House! One giant monitor stood behind the seat Dr. Drakken would sit, while a massive round table of black marble and gold sat in the middle. Because of the table's size, microphones had been installed at every seat so whoever sat in the seat would be heard by the rest of the people. The rest of the room was a decoration of monitors that were giving various readings of data or tuned into news channels from all over the world. At the moment, each monitor that contained a news station was reporting on one thing: The death of Superman. The occupants of the table were the once famed archeologist turned terrorist Lord Montgomery Fisk, the brilliant and devious Professor Demends, and world renowned billionaires Senior Senior Sr. and his son Senior Senior Jr. At the head of the table, with a smile of pure glee and triumph was the noted mad scientist and renowned idiot Dr. Drew Lipsky. He was also known as his alias, Doctor Drakken. In the rafters above the elaborate conference hall, crouched low, was a very vengeful villainess that was very tempted to take out her soon to be former employer right then and there. However, she decided to wait it out. She was interested in why this moron had invited people over that was known to the hero and villain community that he did not get along with at all.

"Welcome my dear friends and compatriots in crime. I am pleased that you all could make here for my little conference." Dr. Drakken said to the league of villains before him.

"Spare us the pleasantries Drakken. Why have you decided to drag us all here today?" Monkey Fisk asked the mad scientist.

"Indeed, Drakken. We should be spending this time with more important things." Senior Sr. said.

"Yes, like ordering my hair care products." Senior Jr. said, making everyone aware of how spoiled he was.

Shego just shook her head and grumbled. The boy had so much potential at becoming a thief, and it had all gone to waste.

"Very well. As you have all heard, an 'unknown' attacker did the most honorable thing and rid us, and the rest of the villain community, of the overgrown boy scout known as Superman." Drakken started.

"You would be mad not to have noticed. It has been all over my television since it happened. I don't think I have ever been happier in my life!" Professor Dementor told the group before him.

"We all have been in celebration of it. With Superman out of the way, we only have to worry about the notorious Kim Possible." Monkey Fist said.

"I imagine we won't have to worry about Miss Possible for very much longer." Drakken said to himself, thinking of how his creation took out two birds with one stone.

"What do you mean by that?" Dementor asked the scientist.

"Isn't it obvious, my masked friend? From what the news reports have shown, it seems that Miss Possible had a romantic attraction to Superman. The way she holds onto his cape in the photos, the tears she sheds when they try to interview her about his death. She's in love with him, or was." Senior Sr. told the group.

"My Blue Fox is in love with another? No, father! Please tell me that this is not true!" Senior Jr. begged as he grabbed onto his father's jacket in desperation. The villains gave a small laugh at the spoiled young man's reaction as Senior Sr. brushed off his son's reaction.

"That is what I meant my dear villains. Just think of what we can do now. We can do racketeering, arms sales, and create evil inventions. THE WHOLE WORLD IS OUR OYSTER, AND THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING TO STOP US!" Drakken was shouting with triumph as the other villains began to cheer him on with his enthusiasm.

"AND IT WILL ALL BELONG TO ME!" Drakken shouted with glory as the other villains stopped their cheering and looked at him like he had truly lost his mind.

"Belong to you? What if we choose that the world and all its assets will belong to us?" Monkey Fist asked as he rose from his chair.

"You won't, my dear Monkey. In all my brilliance, I've decided to eliminate all the competition." Drakken said as he produced a small remote from a pocket in his lab coat and pressed the single button on it.

The large view screen began to rise, revealing a window behind it that began to let the light of the morning sun flow into the dark conference room. As the sunlight illuminated the conference room, it revealed a crouching figure that was hidden. As soon as the light poured over him, he began to glow an eerie red as he stood to his full height. He wore all black, with a black coat that seemed to double as a cape. He wore black combat boots that almost went to his knees, what seemed to be almost leather pants, and a black shirt with a version of Superman's shield that looked liked it had been drawn in blood. His eyes were hidden by a pair of reflective visor like sunglasses as his blond hair was swept out of his eyes. He slowly began to float above the ground, his arms glowing with what almost looked like red fire, and you could see two faint red glowing orbs behind the reflective lenses of the sunglasses he wore. It took them a minute or two for the villain's to realize that those orbs were his eyes!

"My dear friends, I would like you to meet _MY_ creation. The destroyer of Superman himself. I give you Nuclear Man!" Drakken boasted proudly.

"That's Fusion you idiot!" Mankey growled and hurled a small fireball Drakken's way.

"That's right. Fusion! Sorry, Fusion. So my dear friends, you have my deepest regards when I say to you that YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Drakken shouted at the villains before him.

"Drakken, you're madder than I am!" Professor Dementor told him.

"Fusion, take out the trash." Drakken told the floating Mankey.

"My pleasure." Mankey said as both of his arms began to glow with intense red fire, causing the villains to panic and run as fast as they could from the floating man before them.

"If any of you want a reference for work; YOU CAN FORGET IT!" Drakken shouted at the fleeing villains as he chuckled at the sight he had just seen.

"You do realize that you just ripped off another Superman movie?" Mankey asked as his arms returned to normal and he descended to the ground.

"Who's going to sue me? Warner Bros.? I'll send you to fry them." Drakken said with a smile as he sat back in his seat with a smile on his face. He removed the toupee he had been wearing and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"So what do we do now?" Josh asked Drakken.

"What? With Superman dead and I have you on my team? What could go wrong?" Drakken asked the young man.

"What about Shego? I think she had a personal connection to Stoppable as well." Mankey told his boss.

"Please! As independent and hot tempered as Shego is, it wouldn't surprise me if she was out getting the costume off of Stoppable's dead body!" Drakken told the super powered villain before him.

"I didn't say he was dead. All I told you was I left him for dead." Mankey told Drakken.

"WHAT?" Shego whispered to herself and listened more closely to the conversation at hand.

"Please, Mankey. You found his body, and said he was still bleeding from the wound you gave him. He's probably bleed to death by now. Stoppable is gone, and the cheerleader's no longer a problem. Oh, it's time for me to get my back waxed." Drakken said as he looked at his watch and left the conference room.

"I so did not need to hear about that!" Mankey said as he walked out as well, muttering something about Kim as he left.

"Ron was alive?" Shego asked herself as she let the full conversation sink in.

How stupid could she have been? Ron was alive! Wait, he was still bleeding? Drakken could be right; he might have bleed to death by now. No, it was worth a shot. She still owed him one for saving her life! If he wasn't alive, she could at least bring back his body to his family. Hold on, how was she going to find him? Mankey didn't say where he was. Wait, the GPS. Her jet recorded everywhere Mankey went that day. If her jet's computer didn't purge its systems yet, she could just back track the data!

"Hold on, Ron. I'm coming." Shego said to herself as she snuck out of the lair the same way she had snuck in.

* * *

Kim stood in the middle of Downtown Upperton as the rain fell with her mother by her side and Rufus on her shoulder. The rest of the family was standing further down the street as they looked at the sight before them. All three were in tears as they watched the horse drawn wagon pull a silver coffin that had an American flag covering it, with a Superman cape on top of it. The wagon was followed by Upperton's finest police and fire department, along with various members of America's armed forces. There was even one soldier bringing up the rear while he lead a horse with an empty saddle. Another week had gone by, and officials had declared that Superman was now legally dead. Since Superman was first seen in and around Upperton, they decided to hold his funeral outside of City Hall. No one knew Superman's religion, so they decided it to be held where everyone could come and pay their respects to the fallen hero. Kim wanted to tell them he was Jewish, but she couldn't without revealing Ron's secret. Her mother and Rufus were the only ones that knew his secret besides Wade. What about Shego? What about her? Did she know Ron's secret? Is that why she was with him in the photos? Maybe she would beat it out of her later.

Kim was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed that her mother had moved her with the rest of the crowd to the front of City Hall. Kim looked up after she had finally noticed the movement of the crowd around her, and was honestly surprised to see the President of the United States standing at a podium that was placed behind Superman's coffin. Kim just made a silent prayer that he wouldn't start in with his War on Terror speech. Just about every time he was on TV, he always switched it to the war he started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States, I would like to thank you for attending. Whenever we hear the name Superman, most of us think of a fictional character from a fantasy book. He was the first of his kind, the first superhero to be published. Over time, he earned the title of the greatest superhero to many of his readers and fans around the world. Not too long ago, this brave person decided to wear this famous hero's symbol and protect innocents. I don't really know why, or if anyone knows why, this man decided to try and be a hero that the world so desperately needed. I don't even know if he had any hidden agendas behind his acts of kindness, but one thing is certain. He had become a hero that this nation and this world needed. He fought to save thousands of people, and became a hero in his own right. No one knows if we will ever know this brave man's true identity, but one thing is for certain. No matter who he was in this life, he will forever be known as Superman in history."

Kim started to break down and cry again. She knew his name, she knew who he was. He was one of the most virtuosic men she had ever known, and cared more for others even before he had super powers. She was his best friend, and she wanted him back. Kim couldn't take much more of this, she couldn't accept this. Kim broke from her mother's embrace and ran away. She wanted to just get away from everything. She didn't stop until she reached her dorm, and just collapsed on her bed and let the tears start flowing again. She didn't know how long she lay on her bed, or how much she cried. She just knew that when she finally looked up, she had been crying for over three hours. Her eyes were red, and she felt tired from crying so much. As she sat up and wiped the tears away from her hands, she noticed that her caller ID was blinking. She walked over and looked at the screen and saw that someone had called over twenty times during the time she was at the memorial service. Before she could even hit a button on the caller ID, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Kim asked as she answered it.

There was only a slight wheezing sound and what sounded like a groan.

"Listen pal, I'm in no mood for any prank phone calls!" Kim said to the person on the other end.

"K-Kim." A very horse voice said to her.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"K-P." the hoarse voice said again, making her eyes shoot open as her breath quickened and her heart skipped a beat.

"RON?"


	21. What Happened?

I finally got this chapter written. It takes a while to get all these ideas in my head into a story. It might be a while before I get the next chapter up, so I ask the you, the readers, be patient. Thanks for all of you that have enjoyed my story so far. Oh, I don't own Kim Possible or Superman.

* * *

Kim's heart was in her throat as she approached the Stoppable residence. She hoped that it was Ron on the phone; she couldn't take it if this was a prank. The voice was horse and could barley speak, but Ron had been slashed in the throat when he fought the man in black. Who knows how long it would take his voice to heal. She knew the powers gave him the ability to heal quickly, but he didn't know how bad an attack like that would affect him. The person on the phone had said to meet her here, at Ron's old home in Middleton. Kim looked under the mat, and found the spare key where they always left it. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were visiting Ron's grandparents, so if Ron was here he wouldn't have to explain about the wound on his neck. Kim slowly put the key into the lock, unlocked the door, and went inside. So far, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Everything was in order, and it looked like no one had been in the house for a while. When she glanced into the living room, that's when she saw it. There was a blanket and a pillow in the couch, but that wasn't what she was looking at. On the floor, not too far from the couch, was a battered and burned Superman uniform stained with blood around the collar and chest that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

"RON?" Kim shouted and bolted upstairs to Ron's room.

* * *

Ron didn't know how long he had been laying there, he just know he hurt. He had tried to open his eyes once before, and swore he had seen Mankey standing over him with that sadistic smile of his! What had happened? Where was he? He remembered a fight, between him and Monkey Boy. He thought Mankey was down, but he was wrong. Mankey has slashed his throat and kicked him so hard in the stomach that he didn't know what happened afterward. Wait his throat was slashed! Ron put his hand to his throat, and was immediately greeted by pain! Ron slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the sky was painted with an array of yellow to orange. Either the sun was just now rising or it was setting. Ron looked at his hands and saw they were covered in the dark brown of dried blood. Ron tenderly felt where Josh had slashed him, and still felt pain, but there was something else as well. Ron felt what was on his throat, and realized that it felt like a scab. His powers must include healing, because he though for sure he was going to die. As Ron sat up, he noticed he didn't feel too well. He must have gotten sick or something. Wait, didn't his powers prevent that? He didn't know. Maybe Mankey's abilities gave him an infection or something. 

Ron took in more of his surroundings, to try and get his bearings. He looked, and saw he was in some kind of alley. As he stood on very shaky legs, he saw he had been lying in some sort of small crater. He looked up again and saw a hole in the side of one of the buildings that went in an upward angle. Ron could see through the hole, and saw a hole in a distant billboard. Ron must have been falling pretty fast to go through those. Ron leaned against a near by wall, taking a few deep breaths. He felt like crap that had just been run over. His head was spinning, he felt like he was going to throw up any second or collapse into a heap again. He hadn't felt this bad since he and Kim rode the tilt-a-whirl at the fair and threw up all over a clown. At least there wasn't a clown near by now if he had to throw up again.

Ron took a few more deep breaths and started moving again. He had to get home as fast as he could. If Mankey had really lost it and believed all that stuff he had been spouting, he was probably going to after Kim next. Ron steadied himself, took a few running steps and leapt into the air. Only for him to fall and hit the pavement face first. Ron's nose wasn't bleeding, but he could feel the mild sting of pain go through his nerves. He relly must be sick if he could feel pain again. Ever since his powers had made themselves known, he hadn't felt pain from even stubbing his toe. As Ron raised himself to his feet, he was able to see his reflection in a near by puddle of water. At least he hoped it was water he was looking at. It took a few moments for his brain to register what he was seeing, but he realized that his hologram projector wasn't on. He could clearly see his almond brown eyes, his freckles, and his shaggy blond hair. Ron balanced himself on his knees and looked down to see how bad the projector was, only to see that the projector was gone! Mankey must have taken it from him when he was out. This wasn't a good situation Ron was in. He was sick from the wound Mankey gave him, he was filthy and lost, not to mention he was in one of his Superman costumes with his true identity exposed.

Ron lifted himself back onto his feet and started moving out of the alley. The streets were dark, with only a few street lamps working here and there. He could see a few homeless people up and down the street. Some were gathered around trash can fires, others were sleeping on the cement or in boxes with only old newspaper to keep them warm. Ron stumbled down the street, hoping to find something that could tell him where he was. The buildings that lined up and down the darkened streets seemed to be abandoned and boarded up. Not even a glimpse of any kind of lights could bee seen through the windows that were uncovered, and decorated with shards of shattered glass. As Ron continued to walk, he ended up stumbling over his own two feet and hit the pavement again. He coughed a few times, sounding like he was fixing cough up both of his lungs. Ron tried to stand again, and felt someone hold him underneath his arms and help him up the rest of the way.

"You got to be careful here, man. If some of these guys even think you might be dead, they'll take the clothes off your back." The man told him.

Ron got a good look at the man who had just helped him. He wasn't that tall, probably about five foot seven, and he was partially hunching over. He had a small pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, and curly hair that looked like he hadn't seen a bath in ages. He was wearing an old jeans jacket, a white shrt, and a ratty old pair of Levis that needed to be sent to a burn pile. A large brown leather bag sat on his shoulder as the man looked at Ron.

"Nice costume, guy. Did you get lost on the way to a costume party?" the man asked him.

"Um – it's a long story. D-do you know where I am?" Ron asked him as he noticed that his voice sounded like it had been dragged across sand paper and gravel, making part og his throat sting and burn as he talked.

"Your in an old part of Chicago. City has been planning to tear down this part of town and rebuild it, but they haven't done it yet. They were supposed to start seventeen years ago, so most homeless guys decided to live here. It's a nice place so far. People leave us alone, and we leave them alone. I'm Stan Kline by the way." The man said as he held out a paint stained hand.

"Ron. Ron Stoppable." Ron croaked as he weakly shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ron. Listen, you're going to get mugged if you walk around in that getup. Hold on a minute." Stan said and walked to a near by old man who was pushing a shopping cart full of cans. In a few minutes, Stan came walking back to Ron with an old tattered trench coat.

"Here, this'll help. What are you doing on this side of town anyway?" Stan asked him.

"Don't know. Last thing I remember was a guy beating me up, and I woke up here." Ron told him and gingerly rubbed his healing throat.

"Sounds like you got jumped my friend. I know, it's happened to most of us. As soon as we make a few bucks, some punks beat the crap out of us and take whatever we have to our name." Stan said as he and Ron started walking down the street, Ron stumbling now and then.

"Thanks for helping me up, by the way." Ron told Stan as they walked.

"No problem. Listen, do you need to get to a hospital? There's a clinic not too far away from here and that cut you got might get infected." Stan told him.

"I'll be fine. I – I just need to find a way to get home." Ron told him.

"Where you from?" Stan asked the young man.

"Middleton, Colorado." Ron answered as he began to cough a few more times.

"You're a long way from home, Ron. I wish I could help, but my last car got impounded." Stan told him.

"Do you at least know where I might be able to find a phone?" Ron asked him.

"Nearest pay phone is about ten blocks away. It wouldn't help you though, it's been busted for two months now." Stan told him.

"Great." Ron said and started to fall again. Stan was able to catch him in time and help him back to his feet.

"You don't look so good, man. Tell you what, how about I take you to my place to get some sleep. Then we can find another phone for you to use." Stan asked him.

"No, I have to keep going. My girlfriend might be in trouble." Ron told him.

"Sorry, pal. But it looks like you can barley stand. You ain't going to be helping anybody right now. Some sleep might do you some good." Stan told him.

Ron wanted to keep going, to try and get to Kim in time. But he knew Stan was right. Ron could barley walk; how could he help Kim and go another round with Mankey with him like this? Maybe some real sleep would help. Before long, Ron found himself and Stan entering one of the old buildings, and into what looked like a small apartment.

"How come other people don't stay in here?" Ron asked Stan.

"A lot of these places are falling apart. Too dangerous to live in, so they stay away. I still think this place has got some strength left in her, but I stay in a first floor apartment just in case she starts to buckle." Stan said and helped Ron lie down on an old mattress.

"Thanks, Stan." Ron said.

"It's okay. Just get some sleep." Stan said as he wondered to another part of the old apartment. In a few moments, Ron fell into the comfort of a dreamless sleep with one thing echoing through his mind. Kim.

* * *

Shego was blasting through the skies, checking out every spot Mankey had stopped at when he launched Ron into the air. He had been to various spots along his way back to Drakken's lair. Right now, Shego was getting very frustrated at her lack of progress as she still didn't find anything. Where was Ron at? Where could he have landed? Maybe Mankey had been lying about finding Ron. Maybe it was all bull just to please Drakken? No, she wouldn't believe that. She had to have that one piece of hope that Ron might still be alive. She had one more stop left, and she prayed to God that this was the right one. 

She was amazed at the crater as she stood right beside it. She glanced at the hole in the building and back at the crater. It looked like she had found where Ron was, but where was he? She stepped into the crater and began looking around it. As she glanced through it, something caught her eye. She picked it up and dusted some of the concrete dust off of it. It was part of the S from Ron's costume. That mean this was where he landed, and it also meant he was alive. She let out a sigh of relief as a small smile graced her lips. Now she just had to find Stoppable. She jumped out of the crater and started to walk. If she had to, she would bribe or beat the living snot out of everyone here to find him.

* * *

Ron started to wake up slowly from his sleep. Sleep did help, but it not that much. He still felt some what dizzy and nauseous as he stood up, but not as bad when he woke up in that crater. Ron looked down and saw he was wearing an old tattered trench coat over his Superman uniform, and was puzzled by it. It took him a few moments before he remembered that a homeless man named Stan had helped him. Ron looked around and saw most of the place was covered in dust, cob webs, and few boards and pieces of wall were missing in different spots. As Ron looked around at his new surroundings, he wondered where Stan was. Ron staggered to a wall and braced his weight against it. Walking might not be such a good idea at that moment. Ron closed his eyes and listened. His hearing was normal. He could hear sirens off in different parts of the city, the homeless people outside, and then he found Stan's voice. What was weird was that it sounded like he was talking to someone. Ron opened his eyes and x-rayed the decaying wall to see what he was doing. As part of the wall became transparent, he could see Stan talking on a brand new cell phone. When did homeless people have cell phones? 

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not Superman!"

"_You just said Superman."_

"I know I said Superman, but I said Superman costume! It's that Ron kid, the one who hangs out with that teen red head."

"_It doesn't matter. The deal's off."_

"What do you mean the deal's off? Wait a damn minute here, you told me to keep my eyes peeled if I found one of the boss' enemies!"

"_Not anymore. Something else has come up. Drakken's got a new weapon that has the boss scared. All contacts from now on are severed." _

"Now listen, I want what you guys owe me!"

"_Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you." _

The cell phone went dead, and Stan threw the phone against the wall and shouted something that Ron couldn't understand. Ron had to get out of there, and fast. He was in the home to a guy that was a lackey to one of Kim's enemies. Wait, did he hear the guy on the other end mention Drakken? He had to get out of there now! Ron turned to head for the door, but heard the squeal of tires peeling against asphalt. He knew there weren't any cars near here, and knew that this automatically meant something bad. Ron looked to the windows and saw a bottle filled with brown liquid and a flaming piece of cloth coming out of the spout of the bottle.

"Oh no!" Ron said as he saw the bottle shatter and flames starting to cover the old apartment.

"THAT BASTARD!" Stan yelled from the other room.

Ron forgot about himself being ill, and knew what he had to do. Ron ran through the flames, feeling them lick the coat as he passed through them, and stumbled into the other room.

"Who are you working for?" Ron asked him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Stan told him.

"I heard you talking. Who are you working for? Drakken? Senior? WHO?" Ron shouted as he got to his feet and felt his throat burn, looking very intimidating as the Superman costume underneath the old coat was revealed.

"I-It was Dementor. He paid me to keep an eye out for his enemies. Mainly, he wanted me to keep an eye out for Superman. B-but he stabbed me in the back!" Stan told him.

Ron was satisfied with what the old man told him, and decided it was time to get the hell out of there. Ron grabbed the man's leather bag from a kitchen shelf, and used it as a club to knock away the loose boards that were covering the kitchen window. Not all of Ron's strength had returned, but it was enough. Ron soon had most of the dried out wood knocked away to reveal the darkened streets outside as they were illuminated by the fire.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" Ron shouted at Stan.

"Are you crazy? We're three stories up!" Stan shouted at Ron. Ron looked out the window to see that the old man was telling the truth.

"I thought you said you stayed on the first floor!" Ron shouted at the old man.

"I lied, so sue me!" Stan shouted as part of the roof started to collapse.

They didn't have time for this, the whole building was going to catch fire and crash around them in no time. Ron grabbed the old man around the waist and held him like he was a piece of luggage underneath his arm. Ron backed up a few steps and took a running leap out of the window! Ron had to concentrate hard as they saw the ground rushing to greet them fast. Ron had both legs straight as his feet aimed down. Ron could feel their decent start to slow, but it wasn't fast enough. The landing combined with Ron's weakened state caused his knees to give and sent both of them tumbling along the asphalt. Pretty soon, Ron found himself weaker than he was when he woke up in the crater and looking up into the coffee brown sky. His throat burned him from the shouting, his limbs felt like they were going to snap if he even tried to wiggle a finger, and his head still felt like he was in a blast furnace. Ron looked to his side and saw Stan getting up and run away from the inferno. Ron just closed his eyes as he moved his head, and looked up to see at least a few stars in the night sky. As he started to doze off again, he felt something smooth touch his face. What ever it was felt like it was almost tickling his face, and he could smell the faint scent of strawberries. Ron opened his eyes again and saw a pair of Emerald green eyes, filled with worry and concern, looking into his. At first he thought it was Kim that was looking at him, until he saw the strands of jet black hair that were barley touching his face.

"Shego? You don't know how glad I am to see you." Ron said in his horse voice.

Ron could almost swear that he heard the villainess let out a small sob as he felt her soft lips gently lay a kiss on his forehead. He soon felt her pulling him to his feet, and wrapping his right arm around her shoulder. Ron was so sleepy and dizzy that he didn't even know he was sitting in the back seat of her large state of the art jet until the momentum of them flying into the sky pushed into his seat.

"H-how did you find me?" Ron asked her again, feeling pain flood his throat as he talked.

"It's a long story, Ronnie. The important thing right now is that you're alive." Shego told him. If Ron could have seen her, he would have seen Shego using a gloved hand wiping away two brand new tears that had begun to roll down her pale face.

Ron was alive, and she found him. The important thing now was to take him somewhere safe and let him heal. She couldn't take him to Dr. D's lair. Mankey wouldn't hesitate to kill him as soon as they walked in the door. She didn't have a hideout and a hotel was out of the question. What about his dorm? No, too many people bugging about his condition. There was one more place, and she would have to worry about the consequences later. She was going to take Ron home.

* * *

"You've been here ever since? You let the whole world, and me, think you were dead while you've been hiding out here?" Kim asked her boyfriend as he sat in his bed with his back against the wall. Rufus, in the meantime, had fallen asleep in his master's lap and enjoyed the fact that his master and best friend was alive. 

"I-I'm sorry Kim. Shego wouldn't let me do anything for a while. And I couldn't really do anything with me being so sick." Ron said to Kim, his voice not sounding as bad as it did over the phone.

"Where is Shego?" Kim asked him.

"Out to get some more medical supplies. She's been my nurse since she brought me back." Ron told her.

"Why didn't you tell me you and her were talking to each other?" Kim asked, her anger starting to boil as she remembered the photos her cousin Helena showed her.

"Kim, you broke her arm and her nose last time you two fought. Shego has honestly been helping me. She helped me get my head together when I flipped out. That's what she was doing in those photos. She's a nice person when you get to know her." Ron told her.

"I still find that hard to believe." Kim told her boyfriend as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"You can think whatever you want, Princess. At least I went and looked for him while you were crying like a little kid with a scrapped knee." A very familiar voice said.

Kim looked up to see Shego standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of jeans and a black V neck sweater. Kim instantly was on her feet in a defensive stance as Ron shook his head.

"I know you too well, Shego. What do you want?" Kim asked the villainess.

"How about you get out of my face?" Shego asked as her hands ignited and started to burn away the sleeves of her sweater.

"Guys, come on! Can't you quit the fighting for one day?" Ron asked the two feminine warriors, but they weren't listening.

"How about you make me Jolly Green Bitch?" Kim asked her enemy.

"You are so going down for that!" Shego said as she crouched down and lunged for Kim while the teen hero began to launch her own attack.

Before their attacks could make contact, Shego found her blazing fist being stopped as she felt a vise like grip hold her by the wrist. Kim's leg was also being stopped in mid air as another hand gripped her by her ankle. Both saw a very agitated Ron standing between them.

"I am so sick and tired of this! KP, you're my girlfriend and I will love you for the rest of my life. And Shego, I know I owe you a lot. But either you two sit down right now and calm down or I'm going to honestly bend you over my knee and tan both your hides!" Ron told the pale skinned woman and the flaming haired hero, an immediately regretted it.

"Why Ron, I didn't know you wanted me that way." Shego told him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Don't you even!" Kim said and tried to move her foot.

"KP, quit it! Shego, be nicer for a little while. Please?" Ron asked his new friend.

"Okay, I'll try. But I make no guarantees, so consider us even." Shego said and extinguished her hands. Ron let the two women go, and both skulked to one part of the room that would give them the most distance between each other.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked Ron.

"As soon as I get better, I got to after Mankey. He thinks I stole you from him, that's why he attacked me." Ron told his girlfriend.

"You can thank Drakken for that. All part of his brilliant plan to have his own perfect Super Soldier go after Ron." Shego told the young couple.

"This means he might come after me next." Kim said to herself.

"That means Superman's going to have to after him again, and I have to think of a way to beat him." Ron said as he sat back down on his bed and covered himself with a blanket.

"Ron, everyone thinks Superman is dead. If you come back as Superman, people are going to feel like you lied to them." Kim told her boyfriend.

"But they never found a body, Princess. Let people think whatever they want." Shego told them in her normal blunt tone of voice.

"No, not going to happen. Part of being Superman is for people to trust me. If I make a comeback as Superman, I'll have to tell them I was sick or recovering. That really isn't too far from the truth." Ron said to himself as he rubbed his throat.

"Are you sure about this? You can become something totally different now." Shego told her young friend.

"I _have _to do this. A fight is in rounds. Josh might have won Round One, now it's time for Round two." Ron told them as he walked to his closet, and pulled out a fresh Superman costume he had left for emergencies. IT would be a few more days until he could fight again, but Superman was about to rise from the grave and open up a can of Whoop Ass.


	22. Round 2: The Return of Superman

Here it is, the next chapter! I've got a few more tricks pu my sleeve, but I think this story is starting to wind down now. Thank you in advance who have written such great reviews about my story and I'm glad that so many of you have enjoyed this story. Don't worry, there are a few more chapters left.

* * *

Drakken had assumed that when he brainwashed Mankey, that Josh would be an obedient servant without any problems. Like so many other times in the carrier Drew Lipski, he was wrong. Ever since the day Mankey had left Ron for dead, his mind had felt like it was going to cave in on itself. Whenever he was asleep, he could see images flashing over and over again in his mind. He kept seeing visions of himself while he was in the company of a blond girl with a pair of the most beautifu blue eyes. Both of them seemed to be happy when they were together. Drakken's words however, also echoed in his head over and over again.

"_Kim is the one you wanted to be with. Kim was your true love. Then Ron Stoppable came along and stole her from you, without even blinking an eye. He stole your true love."_

Mankey couldn't get those words out of his head as he remembered moments when him and Kim were together. He remembered when she asked him to the dance, and when she was dressed as a cyborg on Halloween. So many images were flashing all at once in his mind. That's when he remembered something else. IT was a memory of him and her. They were alone in the gym, and he could hear the words coming out of his mouth.

"_I'm sorry, Kim. You're a great person and I really admire what you're doing."_

"_It's okay. It was nice while it lasted, but it didn't feel right, did it?" Kim asked him._

"_You've been feeling the same way?" Josh asked her._

"_I was scared to admit it. It feels like something's missing."_

"_I know what you mean. It feels like we aren't connecting in some way."_

"_So who's the girl?" Kim asked him._

"_It's Tara. I know she was crushing on Ron, but it feels right with her." Josh told Kim._

"_Just treat her nice. She's a good friend and she deserves any happiness that comes her way. But if you make her unhappy in any way, the whole squad will come after you." Kim told him._

"_Don't worry about that, Kim. Can we still be friends?" Josh asked the cheerleader._

"_Sure, Josh." Kim said._

_They gave each other a warm hug, and went their separate ways._

Where did that come from? He didn't break up with Kim, did he? No, Ron was trying to trick him when they were fighting. Ron deserved what he got! But if Ron was such a rat, why was he helping people? Why was he actually saving people, like he always did? He and Kim were friends, and they always saved people. It was what they did for years. He was even happy when they hooked up at prom. Prom? That's wasn't when they got together. Or was it?

The sun slowly rose into the sky, and a crouched down Mankey soon began to glow with red energy as a grimace covered his face. He was so confused and his head felt like it was ready to explode! He walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He started to dab his face here and there with the cold water that poured into the porcelain basin, trying to calm himself. He looked into the mirror and was greeted with shock as he saw his reflection. He remembered what he looked like. He always looked like he was laid back and took life a day at a time, but that wasn't who was looking back at him in the mirror. The black coat and clothes, the bloody looking Superman symbol on his chest, and the mirror visor sunglasses were of someone completely different. He slowly removed the sunglasses and saw his blue eyes. They seemed to have gotten paler since the last he saw himself in a mirror, but that was him! Josh's head seemed to throb with more and more pain as he clinched his jaw.

"Who am I? Who am I?" Josh started to ask himself over and over again.

He looked back at the reflection, and didn't like what he saw. He felt his hands ignite as he punched his fist through the mirror and into the wall behind it.

"WHO AM I?" Josh shouted at the wall as he removed his fist.

Josh needed to get out of there; he needed to clear his head. Something wasn't right with him. Without even bothering to head to the window in his room, or even to the doors in the hanger, Mankey ignited his arms and blasted an exit through the roof of the lair. With one leap, Mankey sailed out through the hole and into the morning skies above, looking like the human torch as flew. Drakken's super soldier was starting to slowly loose his mind.

* * *

Shego logged on to the internet using a few hacker skills she had picked up over the years. She had the house by herself and decided to do a little research. It seemed being home and having Kim around helped Ron heal faster, along with his powers returning to normal. Shego tried to sleep on the couch last night, but found it hard to do with Ron and Kimmie talking to the nerd linger most of the night. Kim and Ron decided to go for a walk today and that satisfied Shego to no end. She wanted to know why Global Justice would create a working machine that gave people super powers and mothball it. It wasn't hard to break through their firewall, and hack into the GJ data base. She just had to try and crack the security pass codes to access the data she wanted. She searched through all files that seemed to have any connection to the machine, and had found nothing so far. She looked through file on Super Villains, Special Projects, and Research & Development. For what seemed like hours, she looked through these files and nothing about the stupid machine. She was fixing to start browsing through the files on GJ scientists and agents when she saw something that looked interesting. It was a small encrypted file that she had barley noticed labeled 'Project Sampson.' Shego tried to access it, only to find it was heavily encrypted, with more fire walls than Shego had encountered in her whole career as a super villain. This would take her a while, but she knew she could hack into it. She had seen worse encryptions on Dr. D's screensavers. After a few minutes of hacking and typing, she was able to break into the file.

As she studied it, she saw the data was mostly formulas, specs and old designs, and a few journal entries. What she found interesting was that a few journals were in video formats. Her curiosity was peeked, and double clicked one of the video files. The screen was then filled with the image of a man with dark hair, and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"_This is journal entry number 42 for Dr. Roger Norris Hawthorn. It has been several months since the completion of the first prototype. So far, all animal testing has failed miserably. I don't understand why the laser isn't working properly, and Global Justice has given me a two month deadline to get the laser working to optimum levels. I have no choice but to retrace my steps with the formula and the construction of the laser. I know my theory is sound, but I can't find the cause for the failure. Dr. Hawthorn, signing off."_

_"This is Journal entry number 47. After retracing the formula, I've discovered the flaw in my theory. The construction of the machine has been flawed. I've had to deconstruct the entire machine to retrace my steps. After correcting the problem, I've been able to successfully conduct two animal trials. I'm convinced that I will now be able to conduct my experiments to Global Justice's satisfaction. Hawthorn out._

_"Journal entry number 54. After numerous successful animal trials, I submitted a request to begin human trials. Despite my years of faithful service and the successful trials, my request has been denied. They want further tests on the animal test subjects before they even think about human trials. My experiment is of too great importance to wait any longer. I've decided to test the device on myself. I have reset the machine to the proper variables, and shall begin shortly after this entry. In case I do not access my computer in the course of two months, my computer shall send my final wishes, along with my last will and testament, shall be sent to my lawyer, my friends, and my family. What I do now, I do for humanity and for science. Hawthorn out."_

_"Journal entry number 55. I have done it. I have successfully given myself powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. The procedure was painful to say the least, but the pay off more than makes up for it. After a three week recovery period for the body to heal and adjust to the dramatic changes, abilities slowly begin to manifest themselves. With the creation of a super soldier, my own Captain America if you will, war can be prevented before it is even declared. I will be conducting further testing to see what further powers will emerge, and what side effects the laser has caused. Hawthorn out."_

"Stupid idiot. At least now I'm getting somewhere." Shego said to herself.

Working with Drakken for so long did teach her a few things, like when she had to learn the right way of being a scientist to fix some of Drakken's mistakes. One thing you don't do is experiment on yourself. Maybe she would now find out why GJ would want to hide something as incredible as that laser. Shego continued to play the journal entries, but saw that the next one showed the scientist like he hadn't slept or shaved in days. His hair was greasy, his face was covered in sweat, and he had rings under his eyes that were so dark that it almost looked like he had two black eyes.

_"Journal entry number 65. My actions have been discovered. I let my temper slip and took out an entire wall. Global Justice is sending its security to find me, but I'm powerful than them now! They can't see the good I can do. The threat's I can eliminate with just a blast of heat vision. My actions are not rash; this is why the laser was created. They're just jealous of me, but I'm better than them now. I can wipe out this pathetic excuse for what's called a Global Defense Force and take over. I am the ultimate might of the United States now!"_

_That's when the door was blown apart and several Global Justice agents began to restrain him. The insane scientist began to throw the agents around like they were rag dolls and knocking holes in the walls with his bare fists._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ME! I AM THE ULTIMATE GOOD! YOU WON'T TAKE MY POWERS! THEY'RE MINE! I AM SUPERIOR!" the scientist was shouting like crazy, as he threw more agents around. Soon, the camera was hit and only static appeared for a few seconds. That's when the monitor went blank._

_"Journal Entry number 72. After days of recovery from the sedated restraint, I have been cured of my powers. The other scientists were able to create an antidote. They were able to create another laser to restore my body's original cell structure. I have analyzed the laser and the reading from when I was – indisposed. Apparently, I rewired the laser wrong. After hours of careful analysis, I have corrected the problem. If the construction of the laser is not met with exact specifications, the results are disastrous. My fellow scientists kept monitoring some of the animals I had tested. Half were normal, while the others had gone insane. As a result of their insanity, a few suffered from a massive stroke. All were fatal. Even though the laser is fully functioning now, I am recommending that the project be mothballed as soon as possible. I can't risk innocent lives, even though this was meant to save them. We'll simply have to find another way. Dr. Hawthorn, signing off."_

Shego was a little wide eyed as she stared at the monitor. She knew how Drakken had built machines, and he didn't have all the data he needed for his laser. He had guessed with the rest of its construction. Shego knew what this meant for Josh, especially since he had been brainwashed.

"You bastard, you killed him. You killed an innocent kid who wouldn't have hurt a fly before we got to him. And I helped." Shego said to herself. Memories of her first failure began to flood back to her. The image of the scared old man as the barrel of the gun was pointed to his head, the looks of sorrow on the faces of all of his family members. She began to shake with both fear and rage as she remembered all those images. Shego's mind realized that Ron was going to go against Mankey again, and soon. Mankey kicked Ron's butt last time, and he had one chance on how to do it again.

"How does Ron contact that geek on this thing?" Shego asked herself as she started to look through Ron's Address Book on his Internet browser.

* * *

The small walk ended up a flight back to Upperton. Ron couldn't believe about all things everyone had done over his supposed death. They didn't know what it was, but being back together somehow seemed to accelerate his healing ability. Kim wasn't comfortable with Shego keeping a watchful eye over him, but she was glad she had found him. They soon found themselves flying over the tall skyscrapers of Upperton, and Kim pointed him toward the large vastness of Memorial Park. When Ron landed, his jaw fell slack as he saw what Kim wanted him to see. As if it had come straight out of the comic books, in the middle of the park stood a forty foot Bronze statue of Ron as Superman standing in the classic pose with his fists on his hips. The statue stood on a large pedestal that had a door opened to reveal a well lit room.

"KP, they did all this for me?" Ron asked her as he looked at the statue in awe.

"That's not all they did. Follow me, Ron." Kim said as she took Ro by the hand and began to lead him to the statue.

The room inside the statue had framed photos and articles of Superman's feats of good, along with preserved comics of Superman that were published in 1938. At the far end of the room, covered with plexi glass, sat the empty silver coffin with a large Superman symbol carved into the top of it. Behind the incased coffin was a large painting of Ron in his Superman disguise that was done by the painter Alex Ross. It almost seemed to look like a real photograph of him from all the detail that was put into it. Ron couldn't help but be flattered by all that he saw in this large room.

"I – I don't believe this. KP, this was all done for me?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, Ron. You've done more for everyone than you can even imagine." Kim told him.

"Then why did you tell me that everyone would feel like I lied to them if I came back as Superman?" Ron asked her.

Kim looked around the tomb and saw that they were the only ones in there for the moment. Kim thought it would be okay to talk to him as she took a deep breath.

"Ron, everyone thinks you're dead. Even the president of the United States gave a eulogy at your funeral. They've learned to trust you, but they'll think you've been hiding. People will think you were too scared to fight or something." Kim told him.

"I've learned not to care about other people's opinions KP. I'm not being Superman for the popularity. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do, and you and I both know that." Ron told her.

Kim started to bite her lip as she tried to control the tears that began to fill her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ron, and hugged him with all her might as tears began to flow down her face.

"Ron, I just don't want to loose you again." She told him as he gently wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"You won't, KP. You won't." Ron told her as he rubbed her back.

The lights went off and the door automatically sealed itself closed. Faint emergency lights came on as soon as the door engaged its locks, and oxygen was starting to be fed into the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he heard the alarms outside starting to blare.

"It's the alarm system. Dad designed this place, and equipped it with an automatic lock down alarm if there was ever a threat outside. You can say this tomb doubles as a bomb shelter. This was dad's idea of Superman saving people even in death." Kim told him.

Ron was starting to get worried as the alarms continued to sound. Ron gazed around the room, and didn't see any cameras installed in the large vault like tomb, and tapped his spare belt buckle to activate the hologram disguise. It was a good thing Wade had sent him several spares after Kim told Wade that he was alive and sort of well. Ron began to use his X-Ray vision through the stone and steel lined walls to see what was going on outside of the tomb. As the walls melted away in front of Ron, his eyes grew wide as he saw the site outside.

"NO!" Ron said loudly as he started to loosen his shirt.

* * *

Mankey had been flying for hours, his mind still a jumble of confusion. His head was starting to throb with a massive headache as his confusion kept getting worse and worse. Drakken had repeatedly tried to contact Josh, but Josh ignored the blue man's ranting. After an hour of the constant yelling, Mankey crushed the communications device. Mankey soon found himself back in Upperton, where his fight with Ron had began. As Ron flew over the city, his eyes caught something. Drakken didn't let Josh watch any of the recent news reports, so Mankey didn't have a clue on why a giant statue of someone he considered his enemy was in the middle of the vast park. With a growl of frustration, Mankey angled himself downward to the statue as his body began to give a faint red glow. He landed hard in front of the statue, causing the pavement beneath him to crack from his landing. People began to scream and run as they saw the man with glowing red energy as others hid. Most the people knew from the red energy that this was the man that had killed their hero. Some of the people that were still in the park glared at the man as they saw the blood drawn Superman shield on his chest. Mankey stood in front of the statue, and growled at it. He saw the people look at him, most of them giving him looks that could have killed.

"Why are you looking at _me_ like that? Is it because I took out this stupid dork? This stupid little illusion? HE WAS A FRAUD! HE WAS A LIAR AND A CON MAN!" Mankey shouted at the people, his hands glowing red. He turned back to the statue and hurled a fire ball at the statue, leaving a burn mark across the right bicep of the statue. The doors soon sealed themselves shut and a small alarm started to sound.

"You lying little creep. Thanks to you, I don't even know what the hell's going on anymore. I loved Kim, do you hear me? I LOVED HER, AND YOU STOLE HER! I didn't mean to kill you, all right? I know the blue idiot wanted to me too, but I didn't want to. I just wanted Kim back as my girlfriend. But I hated you so much for taking her from me. So you deserved an ass whooping, and that's what I was going to do. Then you lied to me. You tried to trick me into believing that _I_ would ever break up with her. You dork! That's why I slashed you. It was supposed to hit you in the face, but you turned your head! I didn't care at the time if you lived or died, but I enjoyed seeing you in pain. Now I won't ever get her back. You were her best friend in the entire world. You knew each other your whole lives, and how can I compete with that? I murdered the one true friend Kim valued, and now I know I won't get her back. Why would she want a monster like me now? IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU LEFT EVERYTHING ALONE AND STAYED A DORK, YOU'D STILL BE ALIVE! And Kim would be with me. You loser." Mankey said and spat at the statue.

That's when josh felt something freezing and soft his he side of his face. He wiped away a scoop of strawberry ice cream from his face, and turned to see who threw it with his teeth bared like a rabid dog. There in front of him, with a defiant look, was a little brown haired girl, with what was left of her ice cream dripping from her fingers.

"He was a hero, and you're just a big meanie!" the little girl shouted and blew a raspberry at Josh, just as her mother came to try and shield her.

"Why you little brat! I'll teach you a thing or two!" Mankey said as both of his arms ignited with burning hot radiation.

"_**NOOO! NOT EVER!"**_

The voice bellowed from inside the tomb like a bomb explosion. The statue began to shake like a small earthquake had begun underneath it. That's when part of the ground around the statue began to quake as well, making the rest of the people that remained duck for cover. Mankey glanced at the statue, wondering what was going on. Like the bullet fired out of a gun, a streak of blue and red shot of the tomb and hovered in front of the Superman shield of the statue with his eyes glowing red with anger. The citizens began to point and talk as they saw the figure with his flowing red cape. Soon the talking became cheering as Mankey's jaw fell open and his eyes went wide with confusion and surprise.

"I-it can't be!" Mankey said to himself as he saw the figure.

"LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!"

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it some kind of illusion?"

"NO! IT'S SUPERMAN!"

"JOSH! THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! IT'S TIME FOR ROUND TWO!" Superman bellowed as his voice bellowed like a large thunder clap.

"It can't be! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Josh shouted as his hands began to ignite.

Faster than the human eye could follow, Superman flew down and landed a blow to Josh's chin so hard that the sound of the impact sounded as if a clap of thunder had sounded and sent the young man flying into an arc across the sky! Josh came crashing down through the roof of a sky scraper and his decent stopped in a small business office twenty floors down from the roof. Josh stood up, and ripped the broken sunglasses from his face as he spit blood from his loosened teeth. As Josh stood up, Ron's feet came crashing down onto his shoulders like a hammer on the top of a nail. The force from the impact sent both of them flying down twenty more floors and smashing through the steel girders beneath the floors. Ron tumbled out of the way as a very shaky Josh got to his feet and popped his shoulders.

"I don't know how you lived, but you're going to regret coming back." Josh said as he popped his knuckles as his balled his fists while Ron did the same thing.

Mankey tried to make a lunge, but saw Ron throw down an orb that sparked when it hit the floor and created a thick smoke screen. Mankey coughed as the room filled with dark gray smoke, but opened his eyes to try and find his target.

"These won't work, Stoppable! You too scared that'll I'll rip you a new one?" Mankey asked as he slowly walked through the thick cloud that had surrounded him. That's when Mankey received a kick to the face so strong that it sent him flying through a wall and into the street outside. A small crowd had already gathered because of the strange sounds of destruction from the building. When they saw Mankey wiping blood from his mouth, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on before them. The sudden gasps sounded like a vacuum coming on when the crowd saw the supposed fallen hero walk out of the smoke and looking calm and collected.

"I'll make sure I rip your throat open." Mankey said as he stood to his feet again.

"You already tried that once." Ron said as he felt the Mystical Monkey power starting to flow and guide him once again.

Mankey rushed Ron again as he roared with rage and engaged the Teen of Steel in hand to hand combat, both using their knowledge of the martial arts to their fullest extent. Mankey found himself being slammed into concrete walls and the rough pavement of the road, but would get a few blows and send Ron flying through a few cars. Both were equal in their strength, but Ron's skills in Monkey Kung Fu gave him an upper hand. Mankey came with a high kick, but Ron was able to block it. Mankey tried hit him with his left fist, only for Ron to catch it and hold onto it tight. Mankey swung with his right, and Stoppable was able to catch it as well. Mankey struggled to free his glowing hands from Stoppable's vise like grip, but stopped when he saw the smirk that started to form on Ron's face. Kim had her Shego moment, not it was his turn. Ron let go of Josh's arms as he flipped backwards and slammed both feet into Mankey's jaw! The young man was sent into the air again, only to have both of Ron's fists impact him in the small of his back and sent the fighters soaring into the skies above Upperton. Josh bit through the pain as he raised his left leg up, shift his wait, and bring his foot down into the middle of Ron's chest hard enough to stop their accent and knock the wind from Ron's lungs. As Ron tried to regain his breath, Mankey was bale to deliver three hard blows to his face. As Mankey's silver spiked gloved hand came barreling down to Ron's face, Ron caught it and delivered a swift, hard uppercut to Josh's sternum and a hard punch to Josh's face that sent Josh flipping repeatedly through the air. Mankey was able to halt himself, and glared at the opponent in front of him. Mankey felt the throbbing in his head becoming worse as his anger rose, causing his left eye to start twitching.

"Y-you should have stayed dead." Josh's said as his breathing became labored from the excessive use of his muscles.

"And you should see a shrink. You dumped Kim, Josh. You dumped her for Tara, remember? You even asked Kim if it was all right to stay friends." Ron said as he remembered the night Kim had told him about the break up at Bueno Nacho.

"Why would I want to dump the perfect woman in the world?" Josh asked as he became angrier.

"Because you loved Tara, remember?" Ron asked him, hoping he could get the boy to listen.

More images of Kim melting into the image of a blond girl with blue eye started flooding his mind over and over again. Mankey was growling in frustration, not knowing what or who to believe anymore. It was all too confusing.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE LYING!" Josh shouted and launched himself at Stoppable as he tried to take down the young hero again.

* * *

Kim had managed to climb out of the hole Ron had created and followed the crowd to where they were gathering. At first, Kim couldn't see anything except debris, until she noticed that everyone was looking up and pointing. Kim looked into the sky, and swore what she was seeing was something out of Matrix: Revolutions. Both were in the flying through the skies of Upperton, using every fighting move they knew. Every so often she would see Ron take a blow, but only to deliver one to Mankey that was harder. She didn't know what happened, but she saw Josh fly into Ron and shove him through the window of one of the tall sky scrappers. Even though their battle was high above their heads, they could clearly hear all the destruction being caused by their fighting. Kim was so worried about Ron, she didn't even realize her Kimmunicator was going off until it started to vibrate.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as she activated it.

"I'm glad I finally got you. Shego just contacted me with vital information." Wade told her.

"What does that woman want?" Kim asked coldly.

"Kim, listen! She found out why GJ had hidden that laser! If it's not built right, the powers are fatal!" Wade told her.

"RON!" Kim said as her eyes began to widen.

"No, no, no, Ron's okay. The laser is okay, but it's Drakken's laser! Drakken didn't build his right, and he used it on Josh! Kim, unless Ron can knock Josh out, Josh is going to suffer a fatal stroke and soon!" Wade told her.

"Oh my God! Wade, how do we knock Josh out?" Kim asked him.

* * *

Ron landed on his back with Mankey on top of him. But Ron was able to use his momentum to kick Mankey off of him and send him flying over him and through the plaster wall. As Ron stood up, he heard his buckle starting to beep. Ron opened the buckle and hit the audio button, then quickly closed it. "I'm a little busy here, Wade." Ron told his genius friend.

"Ron, you have to knock out Josh now!" Wade told him.

"I'm trying to!" Ron said as he saw a red glow appear near the hole Josh had made. Ron took this opportunity to fly into the sky again so no one would get hurt.

"Ron, you have to get him into a dark place" Wade told him.

"What re you talking about?" Ron asked as Ron flew into the air, turned, and saw Mankey following him.

"Ron, his body is really like a solar battery. What happens when something solar powered gets put in the dark?" Wade asked him.

"It shuts down!" Ron said as he realized what Wade was talking about.

Ron immediately turned to face Mankey, and now had only one question on his mind. Where could he put Mankey in the dark? Before Ron could think of an answer, He felt one of Mankey's blasts hit him in the chest. Ron shook of the pain in time to block the blow Mankey tried to give Ron. Ron pushed Mankey away clasped both hands together, and brought them down on top of Mankey's head! Ron knew where to put Mankey, and hoped it would work.

"Wade, I need you to hack into the computer system of my tomb." Ron said, feeling weird as he called it his tomb.

"Why do you want me to hack into that system?" Wade asked as Ron grabbed Mankey in a bear hug and started to fly toward the park.

"I need you to shut off every light in there." Ron said to Wade. Wade got the idea of Ron's plan and started to work his fingers against his keyboards and use his techno magic.

As Ron held tight to Mankey, Ron prayed to God he had enough strength to hold onto Josh long enough. Ron saw they were over the area he wanted, and began to fly downward as Mankey regained his senses and began to struggle. Josh's movements were making Ron veer of course, and Ron fought to maintain his original course. He could make it, he knew he could make it. Downward they went, down and down they flew closer to the ground. Soon, Ron felt the impact as they cratered into the hard concrete, and missed Ron's target by twelve feet. Josh stood as he struggled to make the pain in his head go away. He could almost swear that the pain was getting worse by the minute. He could see the crowd gathering, and bared his teeth as he kept hearing the word Superman being repeatedly mentioned.

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!" Mankey shouted as loud as he could as Ron stood to his feet and popped his neck.

"Josh, STOP!" a very familiar and feminine voce cried from the crowd.

Both Ron and Josh turned to see Kim push her way through the crowd of huddled people as her face was filled with concern and worry.

"Kim! You – you're here?" Josh asked as he saw the beautiful image of the red headed woman in front of him.

"Josh, please stop all of this. This isn't you, this isn't who you are!" Kim pleaded with her friend as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Kim, this is for you. I – I just wanted you back." Josh said as he slowly walked toward the young heroine.

"Josh, you broke up with me. It was good while it lasted, but it just wasn't meant to be. Josh, don't you remember at all?" Kim asked him, pleaded with him.

"No. I couldn't have. Kim, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Why would I want to break up with you?" Josh asked her.

"Because you're in love with Tara, not me. You love Tara more." Kim told her.

Josh held his hands to his temples as the pain in his head began to increase. It felt like his brain was on the verge of exploding. He let out a soft moan as he rubbed his aching head, trying to think clearly.

"No, you're lying! Ron's tricked you! Ron's doing this; he's making you deny what we had!" Josh shouted as the pain began to worsen.

"Josh, we broke up in our sophomore year. Ron and I didn't start seeing each other till the end of our junior year. How could Ron have stolen me then?" Kim asked him.

Josh cried out in pain and fell to his knees as some part of his brain kept trying to push it's was into his consciousness by force! His hands began to glow a bright red as he cried out over and over again.

"Stop. Please, STOP IT! STOP WITH ALL THE LIES, I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Josh shouted.

Out of pure instinct, with his eyes clinched shut; Mankey raised both glowing hand into the air and aimed them at Kim. Kim was ready to bolt out of the way as the blasts came barreling towards her, but was amazed as she saw Ron stand in front of her with his chest out and took the blast full force! Ron was grimacing, but stood his ground. He didn't move, he didn't fall, he just used all his courage and strength to take the constant blast. Slowly, Ron moved forward and kept taking the blast. He never wavered, but kept moving closer and closer towards Josh. The chest of his costume was starting to blacken from the constant heat, and part of the symbol was starting to burn away. Ron still kept moving forward. Before Josh could open his eyes, Ron grabbed Josh's hands by the wrists as his hands kept blasting energy. In one move, Ron aimed Josh's arms and hands at Josh and sent the glowing young man flying backwards and impact against the concrete tomb. Ron quickly rushed toward Josh and locked him into another bear hug. Ron launched themselves into the air, and entered the tomb through the hole Ron had made earlier. The tomb was dark and only had the light that came pouring through the hole in the roof of the tomb. Ron quickly slammed Mankey against the wall in the dark, and saw Mankey's glow fade away as he let out a loud groan as he slowly sank to the floor. Ron let out a deep breath and supported himself by placing his hands on his knees. Ron looked at the now weakened Mankey and heard him groaning and mumbling something. Ron took one more deep breath and crouched next to the young man.

"Josh? Josh, are you okay?" Ron asked him.

Josh slowly opened his eyes, his eye lids only half opening. Josh looked at Ron as he let out a small groan.

"R-Ron? I –I had such a horrible nightmare." Josh told him.

"It's okay now, man. Everything's going to be okay." Ron told him.

"I – I want to go home." Josh said before he passed out.

Ron opened the buckle and contacted Wade.

"Wade, do you know anyone who can help Josh?" Ron asked him.

"I've got Global Justice on the way, Ron. They've got something that'll help him." Wade told him.

"Thanks, Wade." Ron said as he closed the buckle.

Ron took another deep breath as he stood up, and flew out of the hole in the roof and off into the distance. He had his clothes under his cape, and could change somewhere close. Then he and Kim could go home.

* * *

"Is he going to be all right?" Kim asked Dr. Director as they looked into the special hospital room of Global Justice HQ.

"He's responding well to the anti-biotic. His powers are gone, and he'll recover at a normal rate. Physically, he should make a full recovery. I don't know about mentally. Drakken did one hell of a job in warping his mind. Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Dr. Director asked the young red head.

"Yes, I'm sure. He wasn't himself. What about Tara? Has she been notified?" Kim asked the woman standing beside her.

"She's waiting outside in a waiting room. She thinks that she's in a normal hospital. We'll do our best, Miss Possible. But I am not making any guarantees." Dr. Director told the young woman.

"Thank you." Was all Kim said as she turned to leave.

"What about MR. Possible? Mr. Mankey did almost kill him." Dr. Director said to Kim without turning around.

Kim just turned and stared at the older woman, not saying anything.

"It wasn't that hard to piece together, Miss Possible. We did create the weapon Drakken stole, and Mr. Stoppable was the one shot with it. A few weeks later, Superman leaps out of the comic books and into real life? It was as simple as putting two and two together. Not to mention I got to thank him when he drug Dr. Drakken in by his ear." Dr. Director said.

A million questions formed in Kim's mind at that very moment. Was she going to tell? Did she want Ron to give up his powers? But only one important question came out of her mouth.

"Is Ron going to die?" Kim asked the one eyed woman.

"No, Kim. The laser he was hit with was complete. Ron's going to live for a very long time. If he hadn't notified us when he did, Mr. Mankey would have suffered a deadly stroke within minutes." Dr Director told her, sounding like a Vulcan from Star Trek.

"What about Ron's secret? Are you going to tell?" Kim asked the woman with nothing but seriousness in her voice.

"Not at this time. Just remember, not even Superman can be everywhere." Dr. Director said an exited the room.

Kim just took a deep breath and took one last look at her sick friend. Tara had entered the hospital room and was sitting beside Josh's bed. She was holding his hand in both of hers as she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Josh just squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Maybe it was a sign that he was going to be okay after all.

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!

Frank and Shonna are together,

Ron and Kim are in Global Justice,

And everything is right in their world.

**_WRONG! _**

How far would you go, 

_"Behold the pale horse. The man that sat on him was death," _

To protect, 

_"and Hell followed with him!" _

The ones you loved? 

"You're too big of a threat to my family, and innocents!" the Phantom growled, his eyes glowing as he looked at the man with pure rage. With pure hate as he increased the pressure to his wind pipe!

"W-what are you going to do me?" he asked the masked hero.

**"WHATEVER IT TAKES!" **

**_Phoenix_****__**

"You tell them the Phantom's coming after them!** And hell's comin' with me! DO YOU HEAR ME? HELL'S COMIN' WITH ME!**" 

The sequel to Redemption, now on Fan Fiction dot net


	23. Aftermath

I can't explain it, but I had a sudden burst of insperation since I posted the last chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of Ron Stoppable: Secret identity. Thank you all who have reviewed this story, and made it a wonderful pleasure to write. Like all good stories and adventures, this one has come to an end. Thank you all again.

* * *

Shego sat in her new hideout and thought about the recent events that had transpired. Ron was able to stop Josh and save his life in time, and dragged Dr. D to prison by his ear. She would have almost given anything to see the look on that bald headed moron's face when Ron came crashing through the wall. Shego looked down at the paper in front of her, and saw the bold headline simply stating "SUPERMAN RETURNS!" She just thought that the new movie coming out was going to be a big hit since Ron put on that stupid costume. She had just let out a small sigh as she thought about the young man again. Ron had really surprised her recently. He had come into his own as a hero, and as a friend. He stood up to Kimmie and defended their friendship and he did while he was sicker than a dog. He even saved a man who would have given him up to one of the cheerleader's enemies. If that had been her – no. She wasn't going to think about what she would have done if it was her in his place. 

Still, she told him there were even now. He saved her life, and she found him and brought him home after he had gone missing. The strange thing was, she didn't want to be even with him. She hated herself for this, and she had been kicking herself for this ever since she realized this. But his nobility and kindness had caused her to fall for the young man. Every time she saw him in those tights, she caught herself glancing at certain parts of his anatomy. Why did she have to fall for him? Why? She was a villain! She stole, she beat the crap out of police officers, an she enjoyed making the cheerleader miserable. So what better way to make her suffer than steal Ron away from her? Because even though she was evil, she wouldn't do anything that low. He was dirty, sneaky, and stabbed people in the back, but she respected Kim as an enemy. If she was going to beat Kim, she decided it was going to be in a fight. Oh God, she needed a break. Shego tossed the paper aside and started to walk toward downtown. After she got some money out of her checking account, she would probably go on a nice little shopping spree. And the stuff she didn't have enough money for, she would just steal it. It was good to be the villain.

* * *

Ron and Kim sat inside of Bueno Nacho and celebrated by having their usual "Victory Dinner" that usually had after a successful mission. Ron had successfully come back as Superman and took down Josh without killing. Ron actually saved his life at the same time. Kim couldn't have been happier for her long time best friend and boyfriend. It seemed like all was right with the world again, but Kim could tell something was up with Ron. Rufus could also sense something was going on inside of his master's mind through the whole meal and conversation. Kim knew that Ron had trouble getting serious issues out, and decided to go ahead and help him get whatever he was thinking about out in the open. 

"Ron, is there anything wrong?" Kim asked him.

"I've just been doing some thinking KP, that's all." Ron told her as he took a bite out of his Grande Sized Naco.

"Ron, I can tell when something's bothering you. I thought you'd be happy that you were Superman again." Kim told him.

"I am, but it's just something that happened during the fight. You tried to reason with Josh, and he almost killed you for it." Ron told her.

"But he didn't. You saved me in time." Kim told him as she gripped his hand.

"But what if I'm not next time? KP, I had to learn the hard way that I'm not going be able to save everything in time. What if I'm too late when you need help on a mission? You could get hurt or – or k-k, I can't even say it." Ron said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Ron, I can handle myself." Kim said, trying to reassure him.

"That's the thing, KP. You're always too sure of yourself." Ron told her with pleading eyes.

"Huh?" Kim asked with one cocked eye brow.

'I left a message at the hotel  
They said you checked out  
They said you ain't coming back  
I tried to call you  
But you turned off your cell  
And it said at the tone  
Just leave me alone'

"KP, remember when you set up your web site? You had put you could do anything. At the time, you told me it was sort of like advertising. Over the years though, you've started to believe it. You're always rushing into everything so determined to prove that you can do everything, that you get yourself into something that you almost can't get out of." Ron told her.

"Ron, it's what I do to save the day." Kim told him.

"No, Kim. That's not what I'm saying." Ron told her.

Kim knew he was serious when he didn't use her initials like he usually did. That's when she always knew he was serious was when he started calling her by her first name.

"Kim, you really are a lot like Lois Lane. You are stuck up, arrogant, and so damn stubborn that you let your pride blind you to any real danger you put yourself in. And I get so scared that you're going to go on a mission and never come back. All my powers and my abilities, and they still aren't enough. And Mankey almost killed you because of me." Ron told her. Kim didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Ron, what are you trying to tell me?" Kim asked him.

'And I fall apart at the seams  
It seems that I always, always fall apart  
But as strong as I am'

"My greatest fear about telling you my secret was that you would get hurt, because you know it. That almost happened the other day. I just want to be safe. And for you to be safe, is for me to be solo for right now." Ron told her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kim asked, shocked at what Ron was telling her.

"I don't know. I just need to be alone to think this all out. I need to think is all." Ron told her as tears started to fall down his face.

Kim wanted to protest and scream, but she knew her Ron. He had been through a lot, and he needed time to take everything in. She knew no matter what, he would be there for her for anything she needed.

"Take as much time as you need, Ron. I'll be here waiting for you." Kim said as she squeezed his hand to let him know she meant it.

"Thanks, KP. I really do love you." Ron told her as tears fell sown his face.

"I love you too, Ron." Kim said as tears started to fall from her eyes as well.

'Why can't I break your heart?'

Ron stood up, and went outside. Ron couldn't believe what he had just done, but he needed to do it. He needed time to think all of this out, and keep Kim safe at the same time. It still didn't make the hurt and pain in his heart go away. Ron started to take off in a run, and soon found himself at super speed. In a blur of speed, the blond haired young man was replaced by the dark haired hero taking off into the skies above with his red cape flowing behind him. Somewhere in the world, someone needed help. And Superman was going to answer the call.

I remember how it used to be  
Making love to you all night long  
I used to take you in my arms  
And hold you there until all my strength was gone  
I used to be a man of steel  
I used to be a man of steel!

_

* * *

Days later. Shego was launching barrage after barrage of plasma bolts at the dummies and moving targets she had set up in her new hide out. Just because she wasn't working with Dr. Drakken right now didn't mean she was going to get out of shape. Right now, she had to figure out what she was going to do for a steady income. Right now, the other villains were still laying low. Not because of Drakken's now powerless foot soldier, but because Superman had returned. As Shego brought herself out of her own thoughts, she realized that she had just fried all her targets. _

"Oops." Shego said to herself as she saw the havoc she had caused. "I think that's it for morning warm ups." Shego said to herself as she headed to the make shift bedroom where she had the "borrowed" large screen TV. Lately, she had noticed had been busy as Superman. Around the clock, it was Superman stopping a tidal wave in Japan to saving crashing planes in France. She had left dozens of messages on Ron's E-Mail account, but she still didn't receive any response from him.

Shego was starting to get worried again. It looked like everything was going to be fine when he hauled off Drakken, but it looks like she might have been wrong. Her mood was beginning to match the changing weather as the sun slowly set, and a large clap of thunder sounded the approach of rain. She hated feeling like this, but she couldn't help herself. She cared about Ron and it was driving her nuts. As she stripped off the sweat soaked tank top, she heard someone knock on her door. She was in an abandoned warehouse, and no one should be anywhere around here. She looked at the monitor to a closed circuit camera she had positioned outside the door, and saw the top of soaking wet blond hair standing out there.

"Ron?" Shego asked her self as she opened the door.

There stood Ron in his normal street clothes, and soaking wet to the bone as the rain poured outside.

"Ron? How did you know I was here?" Shego asked him.

"I heard explosions, and saw you training when I X-Rayed the place. Did I interrupt something?" Ron asked when he noticed she was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of dark green jogging pants.

"No, I just finished my workout. What are you doing here?" Shego asked him.

"Can I come in? Please?" he asked her.

Shego couldn't help how she noticed he looked like a little puppy that had gotten lost, especially with those big brown eyes of his.

"Get your butt in here. I don't know if you can get sick anymore, but I don't want to let the heat out." Shego said as she stepped aside and let Ron step inside her hideout. "You want something to drink? I've got some Wine coolers in the fridge." Shego asked him, and saw Ron shake his head no.

"Do you have a towel I can borrow?" Ron asked her.

"Can't you use super speed or something to dry it?" Shego asked him.

"I haven't gotten a full handle on my heat vision yet, and spinning would just soak everything else." Ron told her.

Shego grabbed a towel from the bathroom and noticed he didn't have his usual smile, or his laid back attitude. Something was up with him.

"You know, I noticed you've been Superman a lot lately. Mind telling me why?" Shego asked, hoping he hadn't decided to be hero full time like her brothers did when they first became heroes.

"I just needed time to sort my head out. But it seems like I get one thing done, and something else happens. So I haven't really had that much time to think." Ron told her as he dried his hair.

"I know what you're talking about. One of the reasons I became a villain was because I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. Listen, I know something's wrong. What happened? Did you fail to get a kitten out of a tree?" Shego said with her usual sarcasm and was rewarded with a glare from Ron. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." She said to him.

"I broke up with Kim." He told her as he sat in a chair and held the towel in his lap.

"You did what?" Shego asked in shock of what she had just heard the young man tell her.

"I broke up with Kim. It's one of the reasons I needed time to think." Ron told her, feeling ashamed of himself.

"I know I hate her and everything, but why did you do that? I mean, you two are like a PB and J sandwich." She told him.

"Like a PB and J sandwich?"

"Sorry. My work outs make me hungry, but you get my point. Why would you break up with a girl you almost died for?" Shego asked him.

"Because Mankey almost killed her. She knows my secret, Shego. If any of the villains find out about that, they'll come after her to get to me. I just wanted to keep her safe." Ron told her as Shego pulled up a chair in front of him.

"Let me guess. You thought the best way to keep her safe was that you didn't hang around her for a little bit because the one's you love will always be made to suffer?" Shego asked him.

"You thought the same thing years ago?" Ron asked her.

"No, I finished watching Spider-Man a few hours ago and figured you were thinking the same thing as the web head." Shego told him.

"Well, what would you do?" Ron asked her looking for a shoulder to cry on and not another Kim to give him a speech on how he was being idiotic.

"I don't know, Ron. I had only one friend growing up, and he moved away not too long before High School started. Ironically, that was before Team Go was formed so I didn't have to worry about it. Not to mention that I kept hoping one of my brothers would get a royal butt kicking on some of those missions." Shego told him with a smile.

"You're just really sweet, aren't you?" Ron asked her, matching her sarcasm.

"Hey, I can be a good girl when I want." Shego told him.

"And the devil used to be an angel, what's your point?" Ron asked her.

"Touché, Mr. Stoppable. Listen Ron, you need an anchor in your life to keep you from going off the deep end. Kim's there for you when you're acting like an idiot and you're there for her when ever she's being a tightly wound pain in the ass." Shego told him.

Wait, what was she doing? Was she actually giving Ron relationship advice with him and the cheerleader? Oh, this boy was corrupting her!

"So I should get back together with her?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, only you can choose that. But can I tell you something?" Shego asked as she leaned in closer to him, like she was telling him a secret.

"What's that?" he asked the emerald villainess.

"She would be crazy to let someone like you go. You might not be what some girls your age want right now, but you're practically Mr. Right." She told him ash she noticed she could feel his breathing on her face.

"You actually think that?" Ron asked her as he only slightly noticed how close they were getting.

"Ron, you're the guy I wish I could find." Shego told him as she felt her heart begin to race while she started thinking thoughts that she shouldn't be thinking at a time like this.

"_Screw it. He's technically broken up with the cheerleader right now."_ Shego thought as she leaned in and kissed him.

Ron's mind seemed to shut down at first as she felt his best friend's worst enemy begin to kiss him. His mind started to work again, and found himself kissing back. He couldn't believe how soft Shego's lips were as they continued and their breathing started to quicken. Out of pure instinct, and without breaking their kiss, Shego found herself sliding off her chair and sitting in Ron's lap. She started to move her hips slowly as she felt one part of him react to their kissing. The kiss finally broke when they needed to catch their breath, and looked into each other's eyes. Ron couldn't believe at how beautiful Shego really was at that moment.

"W-What are we doing?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. Do you want to stop?" Shego asked him.

"I don't know." Ron said as he kept looking at the woman sitting on him.

Shego leaned down and began kissing Ron again, more softly. Ron kissed her back as he felt her gently biting his lower lip. Ron found himself wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. As Ron and Shego continued to kiss, Ron felt her take his hands off her wait and start to move them. Maybe he had gone too far? Maybe she was going to fry him for pushing it? Ron's heart nearly stopped when he felt Shego place his hands on her cloth covered breasts. Ron didn't know what to do as he felt her fullness through the slinky material of her sports bra. Slowly, with his hands slightly trembling, he began to feel the curves of where his hands had been placed. Shego broke the kiss and let out a soft moan as she felt Ron explore her. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and leaned in to his ear as he continued to explore.

"Ron, make love to me. Please." She whispered into his ear.

Ron's heart felt like it was going to explode as he heard Shego whisper those words to him. Part of his rational mind was slowly being taken over by some other part of his brain. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. He had a very beautiful woman what was older than him, sitting in his lap while she let him feel her breasts. And right now, she was asking him to make love to her? Ron had imagined this situation many a night, but he never thought this would happen with Kim's enemy! Kim.

As soon as he thought of Kim, he had sudden flashes of him and Kim saving the world, hanging out a Bueno Nacho, and the prom. That night she fought Shego, the night he actually fought for her against the syntho drone. He also began to remember the night he told her his secret. They way they held each other as they floated in the air, and when they were sitting on top of the statue of Liberty.

"_Thanks, KP. I really do love you."_

"_I love you too, Ron."_

"What am I doing?" Ron whispered to himself as his rational mind came back into control.

"What?" Shego asked him, her blissful daze having been broken.

"Shego, I want to stop. Please." Ron said to her as he breathed heavily.

Shego got off of him and sat back in her chair as Ron tried to catch his breath.

"Oh my God, what were we doing?" Ron asked himself.

"I – I think I got carried away with myself." Shego said as she started to feel embarrassment wash over her. She knew she had gotten carried away with herself, and now she was paying for it when she forced her want onto Ron.

"Shego, I don't mean to hurt you. A part of me wants to do this. I mean it really wants me to do this, but I can't. I-it's not me." Ron told her.

"Let me guess, you can't see yourself doing that with me?" Shego asked as she started feel hurt, like she did when the other kids used to call her a freak.

"No! No, it's not that at all. I find you really beautiful, Shego. I mean there really is a part of me that wants to rip those clothes off and - Oh, God give me strength right now. But I don't want to do anything like that until I'm sure. I just don't know if things between me and Kim are actually over." He told her.

She didn't know why, but hearing Ron ask for strength from God to control his animal instinct actually made her feel better. But she still knew what he was telling her and she had pushed too hard.

"Hey, you're still my friend Shego. And thank you for being that. And thank you for the kiss. I mean, it was really – okay I better shut up before I give you a standing ovation while sitting down." Ron said to her.

Shego actually let out her usual snarky laugh at hearing Ron say that. She let out a deep breath, and put on a brave face.

"Okay, Ron. I'm sorry for doing that. Go put your head together before I have to kick some sense into it." Shego said as she stood up.

"Thanks, Shego." Ron said as he stood and gave her a hug.

He gave her a peck on the check and let himself out. Shego soon saw a streak of blue and red flying off into the skies above.

Shego took a deep breath, and turned back to where she had been training. She blasted what was left of one dummy out of frustration as she walked to her computer terminal.

"He doesn't want me, fine. I'll just have to go back to plan A. Taking over the world the easy way." She said as she made sure the settings on her computer terminal were correct. She opened a secure internet connection on her computer, and sent a message to two people she knew that would be good "help" for her to use in her plans for world domination.

After she had sent the message, she uncovered a small access panel in her wall. When she opened it, a small key pad sat there with a faint blue glow underneath the keys. She punched in the code she programmed into it, and waited. Soon, the floor of her training area opened up as the device she had stolen weeks ago began to rise. A small steady stream of steam shot from the device as the floor came to a halt. Before her was the device she had stolen for Drakken months ago, and ready to be used again. It had taken her time, but she had found the original machine and not Dr. D's crappy nock off. She wanted to rule the world, not die trying. She let out a small little laugh as she checked it's settings, and made sure they were correctly set.

* * *

Kim slept soundly in her bed at her dorm while Rufus sat in a shoe box she had made for him. She knew animals weren't allowed in the dorms, so she had to sneak him in. It was one of the many benefits to having a room to herself. She had been tossing and turning for a few hours now, but she couldn't get any sleep. She put her pillow over her head to try and help, but no luck. That's when she heard a tap at her window. In her sleepy state, she got up and began to walk toward it. 

"Stupid birds. I swear I'm going to throw my shoe at those things." Kim said as she reached the window.

She pulled the curtain back to see Ron floating in front of it. He was wearing his hologram projector, but he was wearing the same clothes he had on the day he told her his secret.

"Ron? What's going on?" she asked him.

"I got my head sorted out. And I decided that you're worth the risk, Kim. If I have to, I'll die all over again to make sure you're safe." Ron said to her.

Kim just smiled at the man before her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You didn't die last time. So I guess you want to get back together?" Kim asked him.

"It's more than that. Hang on, KP." Ron told her as he lifted her in his arms and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

Shego stood in her normal green and black cat suit as she waited. She told the two people to be there at a certain time, and both were late. With one, she expected it. But tardiness was not the style of the other person she had sent the message to. This was really beginning to piss her off, until she noticed something. The normal person wouldn't have noticed anything at all, but Shego wasn't normal at all in all sense in the word. 

"How long have you been hiding there?" She asked the darkened part of her hideout.

"Long enough, Shego. You wouldn't believe how much effort it takes to keep this lumbering oaf quiet." A figure said, wearing a black karate gi and revealed his opposable toes as he walked on his arms. Four monkey's clad in ninja uniforms emerged with Senior Senior Jr. gagged.

"What else was I suppose to do? You were messing up my beautiful hair." Junior said as he removed the gag and tried to re-comb his ruffled hair.

""Why did you summon us Shego? I have no use for a former hero among my loyal Monkey ninjas." Monkey Fist told her.

"There may be an opening for the beautiful Miss Shego." Junior said with a slight smirk.

"Remind me to slap you later for that, Junior. Now the reason why I asked you two here? I'm going to take over the world and I need help." Shego said as she walked to a large object covered by what looked like a large white sheet.

"You take over the world? Pardon my disbelief Shego, but you're nothing more than a sidekick." Monkey Fist told the young woman.

"Not for long." Shego said as she ripped the sheet off and revealed the large laser, primed and ready.

"W-what is that thing?" junior asked as he saw the huge device vent steam.

"This my friends is a DNA augmenter. This is the device that gave Superman his powers, and will give us the same abilities. Once we've mastered our new abilities, the world will be in the palm of my hand." Shego said with a wicked grin.

"What about Superman? That flying boy scout will try to stop us as soon as we try anything." Monkey Fist asked Shego.

"Thin about it, banana breath! We'll have the same powers he does! The odds are going to be three to one. How can he take on three super beings at the same time?" Shego asked them.

The two just stood there for a moment in deep thought as they looked at the device behind Shego. After a moment or two, the pair just looked at each other and then back at the raven haired woman.

"Where do we stand?" Monkey Fist asked her.

"X marks the spot." Shego said as she pointed to three black X's painted on the floor.

Monkey Fist and Junior took their places as Shego activated the timer. It paid to read the instructions. Shego took her space, and took a deep breath as she remembered Ron's reaction to the blast. She began to shiver slightly as she saw the blue energy start to form at the end of the machine.

"By the way, there might be a lot of serious pain involved." Shego told the two men that stood beside her.

"What?" they both asked in unison. In one bright flash of blue light, all three people were engulfed in blue energy and let out horrible, ear splitting cries of unbelievable pain.

* * *

Kim was wide awake when they landed on top of the Empire Sate building in New York City, with the full moon shining down on them. 

"If you were trying to recreate the night you told me, why not the Statue of Liberty?" Kim asked him.

"They're still repairing it from my fight with Mankey." Ron said and turned off the hologram projector.

"Why did you bring us all the way here, Ron" Kim asked him.

"I had to make this moment right. Even if the Earth opened up opened up beneath us, I wouldn't move until I asked you this question." Ron said as he pulled a piece of coal out from his pocket.

He put in his hands, and began to use his strength to apply pressure to it. When he opened his hands, a small flawless diamond sat in his hand. He took the diamond in one hand, and pulled out a gold ring from his other pocket. He placed the diamond in and empty spot on the ring, and fused the diamond into place with heat vision. He then got one knee in front of Kim as he presented the ring to her, causing her to gasp and cover her mouth with both hands as her skin turned redder than her hair.

"KP, I love you with everything I have in my mind and body. Will you marry me?" Ron asked her.

Kim just shook her head yes as a tear began to flow down her face and a wide smile formed on her face. Ron placed the ring on her finger, and both of them kissed in the light of the moon. Superman had just found his Lois Lane.

* * *

Four weeks had gone by as Shego and the two other figures trained. Shego looked at the weight bar, loaded with four fifty pound weights on each end. She leaned down, and lifted it into the air as if it was nothing. She grasped it with both hands, and bent the bar in half. She just smiled an evil grin as she through it through the wall. 

"Very impressive indeed, Shego. But I have to inquire why you decided to give all of us these special abilities. It is not in your nature to share." Lord Monkey Fist asked as he melted a plastic target with his heat vision.

"It's a little plan of mine, Montey old boy. I realized that we have more brains than Drakken has in his whole little finger. Put it simply, were going to take over the world before anyone can blink." Shego said as she went behind a curtain and began to strip.

"Take over the world? I must admit, that is a big step up from where we left off with my lessons, Miss Shego." Junior said as he benched press an entire Buick like it was nothing.

"That's another thing, don't call me Shego anymore. That little bastard rejected me, so I'll make him regret it. If he wants to live a comic book, I'll give him a comic book!" Shego said as she stepped out form behind the curtain and revealed her new skin tight, black costume with a large green Z on the chest. It almost looked like it could have been carved into the costume.

"From now on, just call me – ZOD!" Shego said as her hands began to glow.

_Coming Soon._

Secret Identity: Book II

**ALL HEIL ZOD!

* * *

**

Author's Note(s): The song was Man of Steel sung by Meat Loaf. By the way, this story was called Ron Stoppable: Secret Identity for a reason. Ron Stoppable is who Ron really is, Superman was the secret identity. Thank you all again. By the way, check out MrDrP's Kim Possible/Star Trek TNG story. Very interesting. Good luck to all you author's out there. Now, I'm going to take a small break before I begin writing on the next story. 


	24. PREVIEW!

She was once a hero,

But she became a villain.

* * *

After all she had done, she thought she found love.

Only for the one she loved to choose another.

* * *

Now she has gained powers beyond those of normal men and women.

She is a danger to others, and she will not take "No" for an answer.

* * *

The world shall kneel before her,

Or the world shall suffer her wrath.

* * *

And only one man can stop her.

_SECRET IDENTITY: BOOK II_

**ALL HAIL ZOD!**

**Now posted on Fan Fiction dot net.**


End file.
